No Matter What
by coolhan08
Summary: Starts during Ballad, right when Mrs. Hudson walks in on Finn singing "I'll Stand By You," to the sonogram and continues from there. AUish at times.
1. No Matter What

"Finn what's going on? What are you doing?" Mrs. Hudson asked, walking into her son's bedroom.

"Uh, nothing," Finn answered.

"Were you just singing to a sonogram?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

"Uh-huh."

Mrs. Hudson went over and sat down beside Finn on his bed, "Is Quinn pregnant?"

That's all it took for Finn to break down. "Mom. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" Finn said, laying his head down on his mom's shoulder.

"Shh, shh," Mrs. Hudson said while attempting to console Finn.

"I screwed up, Mom," Finn cried. "

It's gonna be okay."

"I'm so sorry."

"Shh, shh. Shh," Mrs. Hudson said doing her best to comfort Finn without breaking down herself.

"Mom, I'm so so sorry," Finn said still crying. "I screwed up and lost control and…and"

"Shh, everything's gonna be ok," Mrs. Hudson said continuing to try to console her son. "How far along is she?"

"She's about 3 months or so. I've been to all her doctor's appointments and stuff with her, Mr. Schu's been taking us because Quinn doesn't want her parents to find out because she's afraid they'll kick her out of the house. I really think she should tell her parents though, they need to know. I have to admit I'm kind of relieved you know now, I mean I've been doing my best to be there for Quinn and to comfort her. I've even gone with her when she's had to run to the bathroom to throw up and held back her hair for her. But Mom, to be honest I'm scared," Finn said starting to cry again.

"Scared of what?" Mrs. Hudson asked, still trying to comprehend the fact that her 16-year old son was going to be a father. He might have been taller than her for a couple of years, but she still thought of him as her little boy…and now he was going to be a father.

"Of everything, I guess" Finn said interrupting her thoughts. "Of Quinn being pregnant, I mean, I know I've had to deal with that for a couple of months but it's not going to get any easier, right? I'm scared for Quinn. I am scared to even think of having to be there for her when she's in labor. Scared of being a dad. I mean, I never really even had a dad, so how am I supposed to be one?"

"She's keeping the baby?"

"Well, as of right now, she's planning on give it up for adoption since her parents don't know. But I'm hoping that if she tells hers parents, she'll decide she wants to keep it. I already feel horrible for doing this to Quinn, because I know this is all my fault, but I think I'd feel even worse if Quinn gave the baby up for adoption. I don't want my daughter to feel like her father abandoned her."

"It's a girl?"

"Yeah, it's a girl. I'm gonna have a daughter. And although the thought of being a father in a just a few months scares the crap out of me, at the same time I want Quinn and me to keep her. I wanna be able to hold my daughter. Mom, this might sound weird since she isn't even born yet, but I love her already. When I saw that sonogram, I…I couldn't help but love her. And I want to be able to tell her that I love her and that I'll always love her no matter what."

Mrs. Hudson sat listening to her son pour his heart out to her. She couldn't even imagine the stress he'd been under the past couple of months. No wonder he'd been so tired lately, he had to deal with school, football, Glee club…and a pregnant girlfriend. "Finn, I know you love her. I know you love Quinn too. I hope you know I'm here for you and Quinn…and please tell Quinn that too. You guys don't have to go through this alone. Although, I do wish you would've told me earlier, so you guys wouldn't have had to go through this on your own this past few months. But at the same time I have to say I'm proud of you."

"You're proud of me? Mom, I got my girlfriend pregnant! How can you be proud of me?"

"I'm not saying I'm proud of you for getting Quinn pregnant, I'm proud of the way you've been handling it and standing by her and will continue to stand by her. I don't think many 16 year old boys would stand by their pregnant girlfriend like you have, that just shows how much you love Quinn. Finn, I also know that if Quinn does decide to keep her that you will be a great dad. But that is Quinn's decision and you need to respect her decision. Also remember that even if Quinn gives her up for adoption it doesn't mean you stop loving your little girl. She's your daughter and always will be."

"How do you know I'll be a good dad?"

"Because you said you already love her and that you'll always love her no matter what. That's what being a parent all is about. You'll always love your daughter no matter what, just like I'll always love you no matter what. Like I said I'm here for you and I love you so much. And because I love you that now means I love Quinn and my granddaughter because they're a part of your life now."

"Thanks, Mom," Finn said as he hugged her.

As Mrs. Hudson sat there hugging Finn, still trying to comprehend the fact that her little boy would soon have a little girl of his own, she realized that her little boy was turning into a young man she could be proud of. And she knew that just as she would always think of him as her little boy, no matter how old he got and that she would always love him no matter what, Finn would feel the same way about his little girl.


	2. The Long Night

Finn tried to comfort Quinn as he drove them back his house after the disastrous dinner at her house with her parents. So much for his plan about how to tell Quinn's parents about the baby, to say it sucked would be an understatement. For the first few minutes as he drove, he didn't say anything because he could tell Quinn just wanted to sit there and cry. He let himself think about all that had happened in the past hour or so: Singing the ballad to Quinn and her parents finding out about the baby, her parents kicking her out of the house, her dad telling her she had 30 minutes to pack her stuff and him setting the timer on the microwave, helping her pack her stuff and carry it out to his car. It had all happened so fast…and once again it was all his fault. If only he hadn't…no he couldn't even go there. He looked over at Quinn, she had stopped crying but her eyes were still red and puffy. Finn knew he should say something but he didn't even know where to begin. Finally when they were almost to his house, he looked over at her and said, "I can't even begin to say how sorry I am. I had no idea-"

"Finn," Quinn interrupted, "I know you're sorry, you told me that like a million times when you were helping me pack. Besides, I think maybe you were right though, my parents needed to know about the baby. Besides they would've figured it out sooner or later. Like I said, I'm pretty sure my mom already knew I was pregnant, she was just too damn scared to say anything because she was afraid of what my dad would do if he found out. She knew I needed her, but she was too damn scared to even say anything" Quinn said as she started to cry again.

Finn pulled into the driveway and turned off his car. He put his arm around her, "Shh, shh, it's okay. It's okay. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm sorry, Finn, I told myself I wasn't going to cry anymore."

"Shh, it's okay. You don't need to apologize for crying."

"No, it's fine, I'm done crying," Quinn said trying to pull herself together. "Are you sure your mom is gonna be okay with this?"

"Yes. She even told me the other night that she's here for us and that we don't have to do this alone. She even said that since you and the baby are a part of my life that means you're both a part of her life now too. Come on, let's go inside," Finn said as he kissed the top of Quinn's head.

"Mom," Finn said as he walked into the house with Quinn.

"I'm downstairs folding laundry," Mrs. Hudson said. "Honey, how many times have I told you you gotta turn these T-shirts right side out before you…"Mrs. Hudson looked up to see not just Finn but also Quinn standing there. One look at Quinn's tear-stained face and red puffy eyes she knew immediately what had happened.

"Um, Mom," Finn said. "Quinn's parents threw her out. Could she stay here for a couple of days?"

"Yeah, of course she can. Honey, you can stay here as long you want."

"Thanks, Mrs. Hudson."

"Call me, Carole. You're having my granddaughter, you're family now."

"Thanks, Carole."

"Well, I'm going to head upstairs, let me know if you need anything," Mrs. Hudson said as she started up the stairs.

"Quinn's stuff still out in my car, so should we should go get that," Finn said as he and Quinn followed his mom upstairs.

"Honey, why don't I go get her stuff and Finn, you can go ahead and show Quinn up to the guest room."

"Okay. Come on, Quinn."

Finn flipped on the light switch of the guest room as they walked into the room. Quinn walked over and sat down on the bed. "You okay, Quinn?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Okay, I think got everything," Mrs. Hudson said walking in with Quinn's stuff.

"Thanks, Carole."

"Well, I'm going to head over to my room. Let me know if you guys need anything."

"Good night, Mom."

"Good night, you too," Mrs. Hudson as she walked out of the room.

Finn walked over and sat down on the bed beside Quinn. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just really tired. I kind of actually just want to head to bed."

"Okay, well I'll be in my room then if you need anything." He kissed her goodnight. "I love you, Quinn."

"I love you too, Finn. Thanks for letting me stay here and everything."

"It's the least I could do. I mean it's my fault that you're in this situation in the first place," Finn said standing up. He knew he had to get out of the room before he started crying. He couldn't let Quinn see him cry, he needed to be strong for her.

"Finn, don't think like that. Don't do that to yourself."

"Goodnight, Quinn," Finn said as he walked out of the room.

"Goodnight Finn. I love you."

As Finn lay in bed trying to fall asleep, he finally let a few tears fall. He knew that this was all his fault. He got Quinn pregnant, he got her kicked out of her house. It was all his fault and yet Quinn was the one who had to suffer for his mistake. If only he hadn't lost control that night in the hot tub, but no, not even thinking of the mailman had worked that time…it had failed him…big time. Not only that, but in failing to control himself he had failed Quinn. God, he knew had to pull himself together for Quinn...She needed him to be there for her and this time he wasn't going to fail her.

Finn woke up in the middle of the night to what sounded like someone throwing up. "Quinn," he thought as he bolted out of the room and into the bathroom. He ran over to Quinn and held her hair back for her as threw up into the toilet. "Babe, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just morning sickness. I'm sorry I woke you up."

"Quinn, it's the middle of the night."

"Finn, just 'cause it's called morning sickness doesn't mean it only happens in the morning. I mean just like it can happen at school or during Glee practice, it can happen at 2am."

"You okay? Do you need….like I don't crackers or something?"

"Finn, I'm fine," Quinn said as she sat down on the floor leaning against the sink.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Quinn said as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"Then why are you crying? Please tell me what's wrong."

"I'm pregnant, I feel like all I do is throw up, my mom was more worried about what my dad would do if he found out I was pregnant than being there for me when I needed her, my parents kicked me out of the house, so now I'm living with you, I miss my mom…and I'm scared. That's what's wrong."

"Shh, shh. Let it all out. I'm here. It's gonna be okay," Finn said as put his arm around her and held her tight. "Come on, why don't come back to my room and sleep there with me for the rest of the night?"

"But your mom."

"What's the worst that can happen? I already got you pregnant so she doesn't have to worry about that."

"Ha ha, very funny," Quinn said with a smile on her face.

"Come on, let's go," Finn said taking her hand to help her up.

They walked back to Finn's room. "Come on, get up here on the bed with me." Quinn got on the bed and laid down beside Finn as her wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay, just try to go back to sleep. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere I promise." Within a few minutes Quinn fell fast asleep in his arms. 


	3. Awkward Monday Morning

The next morning Mrs. Hudson knocked on Finn's door, "Finn, you need to get up for school," she said as she opened the door to his room. Mrs. Hudson was surprised to see Finn and Quinn in Finn's bed. "Well, I guess I don't have to worry about making sure Quinn's awake."

"Mom, it's not like that. Quinn got sick last night-"

That was all it took, Quinn bolted out of bed and ran for the bathroom, Finn followed right behind her. He hated this, standing there, listening to her puke her guts out and the only thing he could do was hold back her hair and comfort her once she was done throwing up. "Quinn, you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry, sometimes saying certain words like 'sick' is all it takes, especially first thing in the morning."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was-"

"Finn, it's okay. Believe me, you have no idea how much easier it is to deal with this with you here."

Finn hugged her, "Oh babe, you know I'm here for you, I love you so much."

"I love you too. I need to take a shower though and get ready for school."

"Okay, well I'll head downstairs while you get ready."

"I'll let you know when I'm out of the shower then."

"Sounds good."

Finn walked downstairs to the kitchen, where his mom sat at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. "Quinn's fine, just morning sickness. She's in the shower now," Finn said as he poured himself a bowl of cereal.

"Okay," Mrs. Hudson said.

"Uh, listen, Mom, about earlier-"

"Finn, it's okay. I mean, you guys are having a baby together; you guys should be able to sleep together. I mean I guess it's hard for me not to still think of you as my little boy, even though I know you're going to be a parent yourself here in a few months. I mean obviously since you're about to be a dad, I know you and Quinn have-"

"Mom, please stop," Finn said interrupting her due to the fact he was really uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was headed. I mean this was his Mom, he really didn't want her to find out about how he actually got Quinn pregnant; it was embarrassing enough that Quinn knew about his "problem," he'd probably die of embarrassment if his Mom ever found out about it.  
"Sorry, honey, I didn't mean to embarrass you. Anyway, I need to get used to the idea that you're not my little boy anymore and part of that means accepting the fact that since you and Quinn are having a baby together it's only natural for you two to wanna sleep together. So, yes, it's okay if Quinn sleeps in your room with you."

"Uh, thanks, Mom," Finn said hoping that this extremely awkward conversation between him and his Mom was finished.

"Finn, the shower's all yours," Quinn called from upstairs.

"Thank God," Finn thought.

"Oh and Finn," Mrs. Hudson said to her son as he turned to head upstairs, "I'll make sure when I knock on your door that I won't open it until you say it's okay for me to come in."

"Uh, okay, thanks," Finn said as he ran upstairs. Oh God, the fact that his Mom was implying that she would make sure not walk in on them having sex was extremely awkward to say the least, especially since he and Quinn hadn't even had sex yet, he thought as he ran upstairs to get ready.

"So, was your mom upset that I slept in your room with you last night?" Quinn asked Finn as they got into his car to head to school.

"No, she said she can understand since we're having a baby together why we'd want to sleep together. Anyway, she said it's fine if you move your stuff over to my room and sleep there with me from now on.

"Good, because I always feel safe when I'm with you. When I was lying in bed trying to fall asleep in the guest room I felt so alone and so scared, but all of that went away once you brought me back to your room. You always make me believe that everything is gonna be okay."

"Quinn, you never have to worry about being alone or feeling scared anymore because I'm right here with you. Everything is gonna be okay, I promise."

They drove in silence for a minute or so. "Uh, Quinn," Finn said breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"So, uh, you know how everyone, including my Mom, think we've had sex, since I, uh, got you pregnant. Do you think maybe that since we're living together and you're sleeping in my room, that maybe we could actually have sex before the baby is born?"

"Finn, I'm not exactly very attractive right now. I mean, I'm really starting show," Quinn said. She was trying not to freak out. It wasn't that she didn't want to have sex with Finn, because she did. It was the fact that she knew Finn was still a virgin, and since she obviously, being pregnant, wasn't (although thanks to Finn's stupidity he thought she still was) that bothered her. She had always imagined her and Finn losing their virginities together, but it was a little too late for that now. Plus there was also the fact that she was drunk the night she and Puck had sex, so she didn't exactly remember it. In other words, she didn't think she was ready to have sex with Finn…at least not yet.

"Well, I still think you're beautiful," Finn said interrupting her thoughts.

"Ahh, Finn you are so sweet."

"So is that a yes?" Finn asked hopefully.

"Not a yes, more like a maybe," Quinn said smiling.

"Well, at least it's not a no," Finn said.

"No, it's not a no," Quinn said laughing.

They were pulling into the school parking lot now. "So are you ready for this? Ready to face everyone? Because you know by lunch, everyone is probably going to know that you're living with me now since your parents kicked you out."

"I know. News like this tends to spread like crazy. But I figure I can't be any worse than when everyone found out I was pregnant. Besides like you said, I know you're going to be right here with me."

"Yeah, I am," Finn said kissing her after he had pulled into a parking spot. Finn got out of his car and went around and opened the door for Quinn. "We've got nothing to be afraid of because we're in this together," he said trying to reassure not just Quinn, but also himself, as he took her hand and they walked into school together.


	4. Fatherly Advice

Finn was actually pleasantly surprised how well the day had gone. The Glee club had just finished singing "Lean on Me" to him and Quinn. It was nice to know that they were all behind them and there to support them. Finn knew they needed all the support they could get.

"Hey Finn, are you ready to go?" Quinn asked.

"Why don't you go ahead and get your stuff together. I'll be out in just a few minutes, but I need to talk to Mr. Schue a minute first."

"Okay, I'll wait for you out in the hall."

Finn walked over to Mr. Schue, "Uh, , can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Finn, what's up?"

"Well, I'm sure you've probably heard by now that Quinn's parents kicked her out of the house when they found out about the baby last night, so now Quinn's staying at my house."

"Uh huh," Will said.

"And I mean, I definitely think its good that her parents know about the baby, but at the same time I feel bad because I'm the one who told her parents, so it's my fault they kicked her out of the house."

"Finn, it was her parents choice to kick her out."

"Yeah, but they kicked her out 'cause she's pregnant…and I'm the one who got her pregnant," Finn said.

"Finn, it was still her parents choice to kick her out of the house. You shouldn't have to feel guilty about that."

"Mr. Schue, I just don't know what to do. I mean, she was all upset because she says she knows her mom knew she was pregnant but was too scared to say anything about it, so Quinn's mad that her mom wasn't there for her, but at the same time she says she misses her mom…but most of all she's just scared. And I mean, I'm trying to be a good boyfriend and comfort her and be there for her, but the truth is I'm pretty damn scared myself," Finn said trying not to cry.

"Finn, from what I've seen you've been doing a great job, I mean from the day Quinn told you she was pregnant you've been there for her."

"I know, but I just, I just don't know what to do."

"Finn, have you tried to talking to your mom about all of this? I'm assuming since Quinn is living with you she knows about the baby."

"Yeah, she found out about the baby a couple of days ago and I talked to her a little that night, but I don't know, I don't exactly feel like I can talk about this kind of stuff with her. I mean she's my Mom…At times like this I just wish I had my Dad to talk to or…Anyway, I just don't know what to do and I know you helped me the day I found out Quinn was pregnant and…and-" Finn said failing to keep a few tears from falling.

"Finn, it's okay, it's okay. I'm here if you ever need someone to talk to, I hope you know that."

"Thanks. But Mr. Schu, watching her crying her eyes out last night, she looked so scared and I felt so helpless. All I could do was just tell her everything's gonna be okay and yet I'm scared too. I'm trying, really trying to stay strong for her, I need to be strong for her, but on nights like last night it's just so hard," Finn said as a few more tears fell.

"Finn, all you can do is just be there for her. By being there for her, you're not only reassuring her that you're there for her, but you're also letting her know how much you love her…and your baby. And, Finn that says a lot."

"I just wish I could make everything all better for her, take away all her fears and everything. I mean last night she just looked so lost and so scared. I want to be able to reassure her everything is gonna be okay, but the thing is I have hard time convincing myself that. And I mean if last night was so hard I can't even imagine having to be there for her when she's in labor. I mean, she'll be in a lot of pain, right? I mean I love her so much and the thought of her being in all that pain just…just" Finn stopped trying to force himself not to cry and just let the tears fall down from his eyes.

"Finn, you're jumping way ahead of yourself now. She's not going to have the baby for several months yet and just like you've been by her side through everything so far, I know you'll be there for her then. Besides, I'm sure the reason last night was so hard for her was because of all that happened with her parents finding out about the baby and her getting kicked out of her house. That would be hard on anyone, and because of the pregnancy hormones it made it even harder for her. And Finn, everything is going to be okay, because we're all here for you guys. I mean it sounds like your mom is there for you guys, you know I'm always here for you, and after what everyone put together for you and Quinn today I think it's pretty safe to say that you have the whole Glee club behind you guys too. We're not going to let anything happen to you guys, you're going to be just fine. Finn, seriously you are doing such a great job dealing with this whole situation, you really should be proud of yourself for how you're handling this," Will said trying to reassure Finn.

"You sound like my mom."

"Uh, I guess, I'll take that as a compliment."

"What I meant is, I've never really had a dad, but you've been so great about helping out me and Quinn these past couple of months. I mean, I know my mom knows about the baby now and everything but like I said I still don't really feel comfortable talking about this kind of stuff with her. So, like even though she knows now, can I, like still come and talk to you about Quinn and the baby and stuff?"

"Of course, you know you can talk to me anytime."

"Cool. Uh, thanks, Mr. Schue," Finn said trying to pull himself together. "Oh and please don't tell anyone I was in here crying like a girl."

"I don't think it's something you need to be embarrassed about, but if it makes you feel any better, you don't have to worry about anyone finding out. Anything you tell me is confidential."

"Thanks. Well, I better get going. Quinn's probably wondering what the hell is taking me so long," Finn said.

"Okay. And like I said, Finn, you know you can always talk to me about all of this," Will said.

"I know, thanks again Mr. Schue," Finn said walking out of the choir room and into the hallway. As Finn walked down the hallway, he decided that if he got the opportunity to be a father to little Drizzle, he wanted to be a father like Mr. Schue. Yeah, he knew Mr. Schue wasn't technically a father yet, but he was the closest thing he had ever had to one.

Quinn was standing against her locker waiting for him. "Sorry, I took so long."

"It's fine. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just needed to talk to Mr. Schue about some things. Ready, to head home?"Finn asked as he took her hand.

"Yep," Quinn said with a smile on her face.

Finn realized Mr. Schue was right, everything was going to be alright, his Mom, Mr. Schue, the Glee club, they were all behind them. Like the song they sang a few weeks ago said, he and Quinn were "going to make it through" …together.


	5. The Perfect Boyfriend

Finn and Quinn were both surprised with how well the next few days went for them. Finn was getting used to having Quinn living with him and his mom, and although Finn wished that Quinn never had to go through the pain of her parents kicking her out of her house, at the same time he liked that they were living together because this way he was always there for her whenever she needed him. One thing was for sure, Finn had no idea how Quinn had been able to hide the fact she was pregnant from her parents for three months because between her mood things, morning sickness, weird food cravings, not mention the fact her stomach seemed to be growing daily, he thought it was blatantly obvious she was pregnant. The thing Finn hadn't considered when Quinn moved in was the fact he'd get less sleep. Between Quinn waking up in the middle of the night crying because of a bad dream or her running to the bathroom to either pee or throw up (he never was awake enough to realize if she had to throw up or just pee, but he quickly learned if she closed the door on his face it meant she was just going to the bathroom) he was usually up with her at least two or three times a night. And although Finn had never felt more exhausted in his life, he tried not to complain because he knew he needed to be there for her. He was determined to show Quinn that not only was he a good boyfriend, but that he would be a good father. As far he knew Quinn was still planning on giving the baby up for adoption, but he was secretly hoping and praying that since her parents knew about the baby now that she would change her mind and decide to keep it. Just the thought of giving his daughter up for adoption brought tears to his eyes. He knew it was still too soon to ask Quinn if she was willing to consider the possibility of keeping Drizzle and them raising her together, but in the mean time he was going show her that he was in it for the long haul, that nothing could ever come between them.

Friday morning as Quinn sat her books down on her desk in Mr. Schue's Spanish class, before Finn had a chance to even see the look on Quinn's face he had become way too used to seeing, Quinn bolted out of the room. Finn didn't even hesitate or take the time to set his backpack down and followed right behind her into the girl's bathroom. He thought to himself how only a few months ago he would've considered it a dream come true to be in the girl's bathroom, but as he stood watching his pregnant girlfriend throw up, he would've given anything to be anywhere else if it would take the miserable, helpless look off her face. "You okay?" Finn asked.

"Oh, Finn," Quinn cried bursting into tears. "I haven't gotten sick in class in almost a week, I thought I was done with that. I'm so embarrassed, everyone saw me run out of the room and they all knew why."

"It's okay. Class hadn't even started yet, so I'm sure everyone wasn't there yet. Besides if you're okay, we can head back now and we'll only be a few minutes late. Now why don't you clean yourself up here quick and then we can get back to class."

"Okay, you're right, I'm probably overreacting," Quinn said as she walked over to one of the sinks and grabbed a paper towel. "Oh gosh, I look like awful," she said as she tried to wipe off the mascara that had run down her face.

"I still think you're beautiful," Finn said as he kissed the top of her head. "Come on, let's head back to class," he said taking her hand as they walked out the door of the bathroom.

As they walked back into Mr. Schue's Spanish class, Finn felt like the entire world was watching them.

"'Bout time you guys showed up to class," Puck said. "I mean, you guys are like almost ten minutes late."

"Finn, Quinn, go ahead and take your seats, we're just getting started anyway," Will said.

"What the hell? I'm barely five minutes late and you practically give me a lecture about being late to class and all they get is 'go ahead and take your seats'?" Puck said raising his voice.

"Technically, they were already here, see Quinn's books were already on her desk," Will said pointing to Quinn's desk as she hurried to take her seat.

"Yeah, Quinn was here, but Finn wasn't," Puck said pointing towards Finn, who was just now getting his books out of his backpack.

"I was here, which you would've known if you wouldn't have been late to class," Finn said as he sat down at his desk right beside Quinn's.

"Finn, Quinn, you're guys are fine. Puck, drop it," Will said trying to regain control of the class. "Now, if everyone will please open their books up to page 107."

When class ended, Puck followed Quinn and Finn out of the classroom. "Man, just 'cause you knocked up your girlfriend doesn't mean now you guys can do it whenever you want."

"Puck, please, I don't need your smartass remarks right now," Finn said.

"I mean, that's why guys were late to class, right?"

"You wanna know where we were?" Quinn said, looking Puck straight in the eyes. "I was in the bathroom, puking my guts out and Finn was being a good boyfriend and wanted to make sure I was okay. In case you forgot, I'm pregnant!!!" Quinn before running off to her locker before Puck could see the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What the hell, man? I thought you were supposed to be my best friend!" Finn said raising his voice.

"Dude, I am."

"Then why are you talking to my girlfriend like that? This has been probably one of the hardest weeks of her life and you're smart remarks this morning haven't been making it any easier."

"I just don't think it's fair that just 'cause your girlfriend's knocked up, you all of a sudden have permission to be late to class or skip football practice."

"Oh, yeah, I'm having the time of my life watching my pregnant girlfriend throw up and going with her to doctor's appointments! Not to mention getting yelled at about ice cream and only getting five hours of sleep a night because she's up crying because her parents kicked her out of her house or she's scared about having to give birth. Yeah, it's been a real blast! Now if you wanna go make someone's life miserable, why don't you go throw a slushie in Rachel's face or something? Just leave Quinn alone!"

"Why would I want to throw a slushie at Rachel?"

"I don't know, to get back at her for dumping you."

"Do you think Rachel will ever get over you?"

"What?"

"That's why she dumped me. She still likes you."

"Okay, well you can let her know that she and I aren't ever gonna happen. I'm with Quinn, who's pregnant with our daughter, so she needs to realize that and move on. Anyway, I got go make sure my girlfriend is okay, who thanks to you is crying her eyes out," Finn walked away to catch up with Quinn as he saw her heading to her next class.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked Quinn.

"Yeah, I don't know why I even started crying, I guess it's just the pregnancy hormones. Besides, I don't really care what Puck or anyone else thinks."

"Yeah, well I don't know what the hell his problem is. Are you sure okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Finn, for sticking up for me and everything."

"Quinn, I love you, of course I'm gonna stick up for you. Anyway, we need to get to class, we don't want to risk being late…for the second time today."

"I love you too, Finn," Quinn said, as she took his hand and they walked into class together.


	6. Can we be in love again?

Finn wasn't sure if Puck purposely "forgot" to tell Rachel that she needed to accept the fact they were never going to happen and move on or if Puck telling her that only encouraged her to not to give up on him, because she was definitely not giving up on him. In fact, less than a week after he told Puck to let Rachel know they would never be together, Rachel showed up to school wearing a sexy, low-cut black dress. And although he tried not to be distracted by how hot she looked, he was a guy and couldn't help but notice the way the dress showed off her boobs. Gosh, she sure knew how to get him to notice her. Couldn't she understand that he was having a baby with Quinn and that she needed to respect the fact that they were never going to get together? He wished she would just move on and get back together with Puck. And as much as he hated to admit it, in that low-cut black dress, she still had some sort of power over him, because otherwise he would've never agreed to go over to her house to practice the new hairography crap she wanted to go over with him.

On Friday night as he was driving over to Rachel's house, he was already feeling guilty. He knew Quinn was babysitting for Mrs. Schuester's sister's kids and she would probably never even find out about this, but he still felt like he was hiding something from her. He kept trying to tell himself that he wasn't doing anything wrong, Rachel only wanted to help him, there was nothing wrong with that, right? Besides he needed an evening away from Quinn, she had seemed extra bitchy the past few days, he assumed it was due to the pregnancy hormones, but she was getting kind of on his nerves lately. As soon as that thought entered his mind he felt really guilty because he knew Quinn couldn't help it, not only that but it was his fault she was pregnant in first place, so in a way he was kind responsible for her sudden bitchiness. By the time he pulled into Rachel's driveway he was sure of two things: 1. He loved Quinn, not Rachel, and she needed to know that and 2. If Rachel made him feel uncomfortable, he was going to have to leave because he didn't want to risk doing something he would regret with her, like what had almost happened that day in the auditorium a few months back. He knew he wouldn't risk being unfaithful to Quinn.

As he walked into Rachel's room, he was already becoming more uneasy. "Rachel," he called out when he didn't see her when he walked into her room.

"I'll just be a second," Rachel called from her bathroom.

As Rachel walked into her room wearing a black catsuit, Finn's first thought was "Oh, God, no." He had been in her room for all of two minutes and Rachel was already starting to make him feel uncomfortable. And then of course she had to suggest that they sing that song from _Grease_ and within the first few lines of the song he realized that if he wasn't careful he'd have to start thinking about the mailman…scratch that he was already at that point.

"Wait, stop. Stop," Finn said. Rachel thankfully went over and turned off the music.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked

"I need to be honest with you. I-I'm _really_ uncomfortable right now." He goes on tell to her in the nicest way possible that she looks like a "sad clown hooker" and that this isn't her at all. He knows Rachel has just been trying to get his attention and get him turned on because she still has feelings for him. He could also tell she was embarrassed by her behavior. One thing was for sure, the only way out of this awkward situation would be for him to leave.

"I feel like an idiot," Rachel said.

"No, no. This is my fault. It isn't right for me to be here anyway. But I really like you, Rachel. I gotta go," Finn said as he quickly walked out of Rachel's room

As he was driving home Finn couldn't believe Rachel would try to take advantage of him like that. Would she never realize that he was going to be a dad in a few months? She needed to accept that he was having a baby with Quinn and that they were NEVER going to happen. He knew he liked Rachel, but only as a friend. "Oh crap," he said out loud as he thought to himself. "I told Rachel I really like her, but I meant only as a friend. Shit, if she doesn't realize that I only meant I like her as a friend, I might have just encouraged her even more." Crap, go figure, only he could find a way to make the situation possibly even worse than it already was. He wondered when he would ever learn. I mean, here he was trying to prove to Quinn that not only is he a good boyfriend, but that he would make a great dad, and going over to Rachel's house wouldn't earn him points towards proving either one of those things. Well, one thing was for sure, if he had his way Quinn would never know that he went over to Rachel's house tonight. He also knew that he was one hundred percent devoted to Quinn and his daughter…and always would be.

On Monday morning, Finn is heading toward his locker to grab his books, when he hears someone say, "Hey, Finn."

Finn didn't even have to turn around to know it was Rachel. God, would she ever give up, Finn thought, as he turned around to face her. At least, she was back to dressing like her normal self. "Rachel, what's up?"

"About Friday night, I'm sorry I made you feel uncomfortable, it's just that-"Rachel said trying to choke back tears, how was she ever going to get over him.

"Rachel, listen. Don't you understand that I'm having a kid? Well, I'm not having a kid, Quinn is, but she's having my kid. I'm not trying to hurt you, really I'm not, because I really like you, Rachel, as a friend, but that's all we're ever going to be, just friends. Quinn and I are having a baby together and I need you to respect that instead of trying to force yourself on me. I love Quinn and I will always love her and I'm hoping to raise our daughter together with her. So please, you need to stop doing this."

"I get it, Finn. You feel obligated to be with Quinn since she's the mother of your child."

"No, Rachel, it's much more than that. Like I said, I love Quinn. Now can you please respect that?"

"Well, I'll respect it, but that doesn't mean I have to like it, right?"

"I guess so. If it makes you feel any better, I think Puck still really likes you. Why don't you give it another shot with him?"

"Well, I don't know. I mean, I might be able to consider giving him a second chance."

"Thanks, Rachel, for understanding and everything."

"Yeah, well, friends are supposed to be understanding and everything, right?"

"Yeah, well, I'll see you later, Rachel. I need to go find Quinn and then head to class."

Quinn was furious! Actually furious didn't even begin to describe how mad she was at Puck. Gosh, why the hell had she even considered giving him a chance? I mean, this was Puck, the guy who got her drunk on wine coolers and then took advantage of the fact that she was drunk and had sex with her and got her pregnant. And to think the whole time they had been baby-sitting together Friday night and while he was saying that they could be a family together, he had been sexting Santana behind her back!!! And just a few minutes ago when she had confronted him, he had had the nerve to say he wasn't going to stop sleeping around with other girls. That he could be a good dad, but he wasn't going to stop being himself to do it because he has "needs." Well, he could continue to give into his "needs" and sleep around all he wanted because there was no way in hell he was going to have any of the rights as the father of her baby. She had given him a chance to try to prove himself and he had blown it big time. Quinn realized she had done the right thing in the first place and had chosen Finn to be the father of her baby-_their _baby.

Quinn stood outside the men's restroom waiting for Finn. She knew he had realized she'd been distant the past few days.

Finn walked out of the restroom. "Hi," he said as he saw Quinn standing there waiting for him.

"Hi," Quinn said as she walked closer towards him. "Can we be in love again?"she asked.

"I have to tell you something first," Finn said, knowing he had to come clean about going over to Rachel's house the other night. "I, uh, want us to be honest with each other no matter what."

"You can tell me anything."

"Cool. Uh, it's not really even that big of a deal. I mean, I didn't actually do anything, but the other night when you were babysitting, I kinda went over to Rachel's house." Just from the look in her eyes, Finn could tell she's hurt. "Nothing happened; I just was worked up about us fighting and then she put on this really weird Catwoman suit. So, I think something could have happened, but it-it didn't. Because – because I only wanna be with you."

"It's all right. Thank you for being honest with me," Quinn said, how she wished she could be honest with him, but she knew there was no reason to crush him and tell him Puck was the father of her baby. Puck had lost the chance she had given him to prove he was father material. Besides, in her mind, it had never been Puck's baby, it had always been Finn's.

"I love you, Quinn," Finn said as he bent down to hug her.

"I love you, too," Quinn said as she hugged him back. He had no idea how much she loved him.

As Finn walked her to class, Quinn realized that Puck might have ruined his chance of being the father of her baby, but Finn, on other hand, had been proving lately that he really was father material. Maybe, just maybe, she and Finn could raise their baby together.


	7. We're Keeping Our Baby

The next day at lunch, Quinn ran up to Finn as she saw him heading into the cafeteria. "Finn, I waited for you for two minutes when I got out of my math class. Where were you?"

"Sorry, I got out of English a little late, so figured I might as well just meet you here, besides I was hungry. Anyway, didn't you get my text?"Finn asked.

Quinn took her cell phone out of her pocket, "Just now got it. Guess what though? About five minutes ago, I felt her, I felt the baby kick for the first time!" she said as she took Finn's hand and they walked into the cafeteria together.

"Oh my God, that's amazing!" Finn said as he instinctively placed his hand on her stomach.

"Finn, it's not like she's going to keep kicking continuously, so you can take your hand off my stomach for now. Don't worry, I'll let you know if I feel her kick again, so you can feel it."

"Oh sorry," Finn said taking his hand off her stomach. "What did it feel like?" Finn said as he got in line and got a slice of pizza and a bag of chips for both him and Quinn to eat for lunch.

"I don't know. Kind of like something was running across my stomach, I guess."

"So did it hurt when she kicked?"Finn asked looking a little worried.

"No. Finn, it didn't hurt. Like I said it felt like a cricket or something ran across stomach."

They sat down and started eating their lunches and talking about Glee Club, when Quinn felt her kick again. "Finn, she's kicking again" Quinn said quickly grabbing Finn's hand and placing it on her stomach. "Did you feel her?"

"Yeah, that's her! That's my daughter, that's our baby!" Finn said as his filled with tears in amazement that he had just felt his daughter kick for the first time.

"Yeah, that's her, that's my- our baby," Quinn said as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Can you let me know when she kicks again?" Finn asked as he took his hand off Quinn's stomach.

"Finn, I'm not going to tell you every time she kicks, I think that would get old quickly for both of us," Quinn said smiling and trying not to laugh.

"Sorry, it's just, I think it's so amazing that I just felt my daughter kick my hand. I mean, we made her, it didn't happen the way most people think it happened, but she's still ours. It's so amazing to be able to feel her kick from inside you! I just can't give over the fact that that's our daughter!"

"Yeah, it is pretty amazing, really amazing actually," Quinn said, trying not to feel guilty.

As they sat talking and finishing their lunches, Quinn once again realized that Finn really would be a good father and she was beginning to think he actually wanted to be one.

"Finn, do you mind turning the TV off? I need talk to you about something," Quinn said later that night. Both Finn and Quinn were sitting on Finn's bed, Finn was watching TV while Quinn was leaning back against him reading a pregnancy book that Carole had gotten for her.

"Uh, sure. Is everything okay?" Finn asked a little worried, as picked up the remote and turned off the TV.

"Yeah, everything's fine. You know how you said that you'd be there for me through this whole pregnancy thing and that you'll always love me no matter what. And you've been so great about letting me make the decisions about the baby. Well, lately I've been thinking about keeping her and after feeling her kick today, I-I really don't know if I'd be able to handle giving her up for adoption, but I know I wouldn't be able to do this on my own. I can't raise a baby by myself. But I don't want you feel like you have to do this though, I mean it's your choice, you don't have to do anything. "

"Quinn, from the beginning I've told you that we're in this together, you have no idea how long I've been hoping you'd say that. I never wanted you to give up our daughter. In fact to be honest, just the thought of having to give her away makes me cry. There were so many times I wanted to suggest the idea of us raising her together, but I knew that wasn't my place. I'm going to try really hard to be the best father I can be for our daughter."

"Finn, you're okay with this then? With us raising her together?"

"It's what I've wanted to do since the day you told me you were pregnant. I'll be honest with you, I'm scared about being a dad, I mean, I'm only 16 and I never even really had a dad, but I know we can do this together."

"Finn, I know you're going to be a great dad. But I'm scared about being a mom. Actually, I'm more scared about the fact that I have to give birth first before I'm officially a mom. Finn, I'm so scared! " Quinn said as she burst into tears.

"Hey, hey, babe, it's okay. I'm going to be right there beside you the whole time. You're going to be fine, I promise," Finn said as he put his arm around her to comfort her.

"That's easy for you to say, you don't have to go through labor! I mean, reading this book and hearing what I'm going to have to go through , It's going to hurt and…I'm just scared of the whole idea of having to go through labor. I mean, she has to come out of my vagina, which it just sounds so painful to even think of her having to come out of there. I don't want to do this! I can't do this!" Quinn said continuing to cry.

"Um, Quinn, I hate to tell you this, but I don't you have much of a choice," Finn said a little grossed out by the image in his head thanks to the description his girlfriend just gave him. "Babe, look if I could, I'd gladly give birth for you, but I can't. But like I said, I promise I'm going to be right there beside you, okay?"

"You promise?"

"I promise. Look, I have to be honest with you, I'm little scared about this whole thing, about being parents and stuff. But Mr. Schue made me realize that we're not doing this alone, we have my Mom, Mr. Shue, the Glee Club; they're all here for us. They're behind us the whole way."

"Well, they're not all going to be in the delivery with us that's for sure though," Quinn said attempting to calm herself down.

"Quinn, you know that's not what I meant."

"I know, but it still doesn't change the fact that I still have to give birth," Quinn said starting to cry once again.

"Quinn, Quinn, calm down. Okay, first of all, they have drugs to help with the pain and stuff right? Second, we still have five months till the baby is born, so why don't you try not to worry about something that is still several months away. If that pregnancy book my Mom gave you is scaring you, then don't read it. Besides, I'm sure if you wanted to talk my Mom about all of this, I'm sure she would love to talk to you. I mean, she did have me, so she knows what it's like to have a baby. You can do this, I know you can, you're strong," Finn said as he put his arm around Quinn and tried to calm her down.

"Finn?"

"Yeah."

"Um, since we're keeping the baby can we please come up with another name for her besides Drizzle?"

"Oh come on, Drizzle is a cool name."

"Finn, she'll hate us if we name her Drizzle. She'll be like, 'What the hell were you thinking when you guys decided to name me Drizzle?'"

"Fine, we can try to come up with some other names, but I'm not ruling it out as a possibility. Besides, I can still use it as my nickname for her."

"Oh, I'm sure she'll love that, especially when she's about twelve or thirteen," Quinn said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, I can see it now, she'll be standing there with her hands on her hips, rolling her eyes at me saying, 'Dad, please grow up and stop calling me Drizzle. Thank goodness Mom didn't actually let you name me that!'"

"Yeah, she will," Quinn said smiling. "So, we're going to do this. We're going to be parents and raise this baby together."

"Yeah, we are," Finn said as he couldn't help but look at Quinn and smile.

"I'm gonna be a mommy."

"And I'm gonna be a daddy."

"That's just crazy to even think about."

"Yeah, it kind of is. But you know what, in a strange way I'm kind of excited, scared, but excited."

"Finn, you really are going to be a great dad."

"Thanks, you're going to be a really great mom too."

As they both lay there together in bed that night, for the first time they both felt confident that could really do this. They were going to raise their daughter together.


	8. Alone

It seemed to Finn that things were finally starting to come together for him. Things were working out well with him and Quinn living together, Quinn was finally past the morning sickness stage so he was starting to get more sleep again. He and Quinn had started thinking of names for their baby, lately Quinn had been liking the name Elizabeth, personally though he still was hoping she would let him name her Drizzle. Sectionals was only a few days away and the Glee Club seemed stronger than ever, in spite of the fact that it would be Ms. Pillsbury, not Mr. Schue going with them.

Glee Club practice had just ended and Finn was headed to his locker to grab his backpack and of course Rachel was following him. "Will this girl ever give up?" he thought. All he had said was he thought it was nice of her to give Mercedes the solo for Sectionals and in typical Rachel fashion she had taken it as an invitation to follow him to his locker.

"Finn," Rachel said, before he could make his escape to go find Quinn. "I want you to be happy. And when you care about someone you can't sit around and watch them suffer when you know you can do something about it."

"Wh-What are you talking about?" he asked starting to get a little worried.

"I have to tell you something. You're not the father of Quinn's baby, Puck is."

"What are you saying? Quinn is pregnant with my baby! I mean that's just crazy, she would never- I mean. This is ridiculous, why the hell am I even listening to you?" Finn said as he tried to walk away.

"Finn, stop! I'm telling you the truth. I would never lie to you about something like this. I overheard Mercedes and Tina talking, apparently Puck told Mercedes a few weeks ago."

"No!! NO!!!! It can't be true!!!! It's impossible!" He said as he ran back to the choir room, he needed to find Quinn and Puck and get this all figured out.

"Finn, I'm not trying to hurt you, but you deserved to know the truth," Rachel said following Finn as he ran towards the choir room.

The next few seconds went by in a blur. He walked into the choir room and saw Puck standing there and instantly went over and punched him and threw him on the ground. Hearing all the noise the rest of the Glee Club, along with Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury ran back into the choir room.

"Hey, come on! Come on!" Mr. Shue said, attempting to break up the fight.

"Tell the truth!" Finn yelled as Mike and Matt pulled him off of Puck.

"Who told you this, Finn?" Quinn asked as she stepped forward crying.

"Obviously it was Rachel," Kurt said.

"What? I didn't do anything," Rachel said realizing she just made a huge mistake.

"Yeah, it was Rachel, but I wanna hear it from you. I wanna hear it from both of you."

"Finn, just calm down," Mr. Shue said as he once again stood in between Finn and Puck.

"NO!!! They're both lying to me!!!! Is it true? Just tell me. Is it true?" Finn asked hoping and praying that it wasn't true.

The second Quinn walked up to him with tears streaming down her face, he knew it was. "Yes. Puck is the father."

"So all- all that stuff in the hot tub-you just made that up?" Finn asked, still in shock over the fact that Quinn had cheated on him.

"You were stupid enough to buy it," Puck said. Finn once again tried to punch Puck, but was stopped by Mr. Schue.

"I am so sorry," Quinn said crying. Finn had to admit the look on her face almost broke his heart, but he couldn't believe she had done this to him.

"Screw this! I'm done with you!!!" Finn yelled at Quinn. "I'm done with – I'm done with all of you!!!!" Finn said as he kicked a chair and then stormed out of the choir room.

"Finn! Please, wait! I wanted it to be yours, I so wanted it to be yours! Please, just listen to me. Please," Quinn said as she attempted to run after Finn.

"Why the hell should I listen to you? You cheated on me with my best friend! I don't have to listen to you anymore. I don't owe you a damn thing!" Finn said without even looking back at Quinn as he continued to walk away.

Quinn was sitting in the hallway crying, she couldn't believe what had just happened. She knew Finn deserved to know he wasn't the father, there had been so many times she wanted to tell him but just couldn't. Finn deserved to know, but Rachel had no right to tell him for her. Then Rachel, in an attempt to try to make everything better, apologized to her for telling Finn and told her if she needed a place to stay that she could stay at her house. And then because she really had no other choice, there was nowhere else for her to go, she accepted her offer.

As Quinn sat waiting for Rachel to grab her stuff from her locker so they then could go to Finn's house to get her stuff before Finn got home, Puck walked up and sat down beside her. "Just the last person I want to deal with right now. Can't everyone just leave me alone?" Quinn thought.

"Hey. So, I know you're upset now. But I want to be with you and I'm gonna do everything I can to be a good dad to our baby," Puck said.

"Thanks. But I honestly can't handle any more stress in my life right now. I'm gonna do this my own. I know you don't understand, but please respect it," she said as stood up to go find Rachel. The truth was she really didn't want to do this alone, she wanted to do this with Finn, but if she couldn't do it with Finn doing it alone was better than doing it with Puck or anyone else for that matter, she only wanted Finn. As she turned around she was shocked to see Puck had already walked away in the opposite direction. She couldn't believe that he would just let her walk away and not come after her. Finn would never do that, but then again Puck wasn't Finn. Finn would've told her that he wasn't going to let her do this alone and that he was going to be there with her for everything. Since the day she had told Finn she was pregnant he had been there right beside her through everything- until now.

She had understood why Finn had reacted the way he did. I mean, she was pregnant with his best friend's baby, what guy wouldn't walk away? As she stood waiting for Rachel, she wanted nothing more than for Finn to be there holding her telling "Everything's gonna be okay," but this time he wasn't there. This time, she was all alone.

Finn heard his Mom's car pull in the driveway, so he knew she must be just getting home from work. He stood in the kitchen waiting for his Mom to walk in the door. He knew had to tell her right away, mostly because he just couldn't keep it in any longer, right now he just really needed his Mom.

"Hey, honey," Carole Hudson said as she walked in the door. One look at Finn, standing there with Quinn nowhere in sight, she knew something was wrong. "Where's Quinn?" she asked cautiously.

"Um, yeah, that's what I need to talk to you about. Apparently, I'm not the father of Quinn's baby, so she's no longer staying with us. Don't worry, I heard she's staying at Rachel's house so it's not like she's out on the street or anything," Finn said as he sat down at the kitchen table.

Although Carole instantly had several questions run through her mind, she knew the best thing would be to just let her son tell her on his own time.

"Mom," Finn said as laid his head down on the kitchen table and broke down crying. Carole didn't say anything but just walked over and put her arm around him and just listened to him pour his heart out. "Mom, she cheated on me with my best friend! Puck is the father of her baby. How could she do this to me? How could he do this to me? Puck is supposed to be my best friend! Best friend's don't sleep with each other's girlfriends! And they definitely don't get their best friend's girlfriend pregnant and then lie about it for four months! I mean it was just a few nights ago Quinn and I decided that we were going to keep the baby and raise her together."

"What?" Carole asked.

"Well, I mean, assuming it would've been okay with you, we just hadn't had a chance to talk with you about it yet. But now you don't have to worry about that because I no longer have a daughter or a girlfriend."

Carole could tell her son was utterly distraught and heartbroken. She also could tell that although he probably wouldn't admit it right now, he missed Quinn and that deep down he still loved her and her baby. "Did you try talking to either Quinn or Puck after you found out about all of this?"

"No, Quinn tried to get me to stop and talk to her, but I told her that I didn't need to listen to a single word she said."

"Finn, I know you're probably not going to like what I'm going to say but did you consider the fact that even though Quinn knew Puck was the biological father of her baby, that she chose you instead?"

"In other words, she was using me. God, I am so stupid!"

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all, Finn. Honey, Quinn chose you. Whatever happened between her and Puck she obviously regretted doing. Quinn chose you to be the father of her baby because she loves you and couldn't see herself raising her child with anyone else but you."

"Oh my God, I can't believe it, you're sticking up for her."

"No, Finn, I'm not sticking up for her. I'm just saying I think you should at least consider talking to Quinn before you decide to completely walk away from her."

"Unbelievable! You're sticking up for your son's girlfriend-I mean, ex-girlfriend, who's pregnant with another guy's child instead of your own son! I mean shouldn't you be glad that I'm not going to be a father at 16?"

"Finn, I know she loves you. Over the past several weeks she's been staying here it's been quite obvious to me that she really loves you. And I could tell that you really loved her, and deep down I think you still do."

"Well, Mom, that's where you're wrong and if you're going to keep sticking up for Quinn, I'm going up to my room. I can't deal with this right now!"

"Finn, I promise this is the last thing I'm going to say about this situation: I can't force you to talk to Quinn or to do anything. You don't have to listen any of my advice, but I hope you would at listen consider it."

"Yeah, fine whatever," Finn said as he stood and headed upstairs to his room.

Finn walked into his room, which seemed much bigger now that Quinn's stuff was gone. He closed his door, lay down on his bed and cried himself to sleep.

At Rachel's house, Quinn lay in her bed in the guest room and had been trying to fall asleep for the past three hours. She'd be almost asleep and then her baby would start kicking. "Drizzle, please stop kicking Mommy," Quinn said out loud. Drizzle, that was what Finn wanted to the name baby, she never even liked that name so why would she suddenly call her baby Drizzle. She knew the answer to that question instantly, because she missed Finn. She really, really missed Finn.

As she lay there to trying to fall asleep, Quinn realized just how alone she truly was. Her parents didn't care about her. Finn didn't care about her anymore. Puck didn't care about her or even his daughter enough to go after her. She was forced to stay at Rachel's house, her least favorite person in the world. In other words, Quinn was truly alone. Finally, Quinn was able to cry herself to sleep.


	9. She Chose You

It had been two weeks since Finn had found out the truth about Quinn's baby, the two longest, most miserable weeks of his life. Okay, he had to admit that winning Sectionals was pretty sweet, but other than that, the past two weeks had been hell. School and Glee Club were almost unbearable because it meant having to see Quinn and Puck. He couldn't help but notice that Puck seemed to be doing absolutely nothing to help Quinn. In fact, Puck and Quinn seemed to be avoiding each other just as much as he and Quinn were. What a great guy, he goes and gets a girl pregnant and then isn't even willing to be there for her.

The truth was, as much as he wanted to hate Quinn, he couldn't. He couldn't help but notice how miserable she looked every day and how she would stare at him during Glee and he could tell she wished she was still with him. If he was honest with himself he knew he missed her too...a lot. He kept trying to tell himself that the baby Quinn was carrying wasn't his daughter, it was Puck's, but so far he hadn't been successful at that either. Now that Quinn was five months pregnant (he couldn't stop himself from still keeping track of how far she was into her pregnancy) you couldn't help but notice her baby bump. Every time he saw Quinn his eyes would automatically go to her stomach and even though he now knew that the baby inside of her wasn't his but Puck's, he still couldn't help but think of her as his daughter, his little Drizzle.

Now that basketball season had started, it meant not only did he have to deal with Puck at school and during Glee, but also during basketball. Puck and Finn were both in the locker-room after practice, almost everyone else had already left, so the locker-room was practically empty. Before Finn could grab his backpack and leave, Puck stopped him, "Dude, we need to talk."

"About what? About how you stole my girlfriend, slept with her behind my back and got her pregnant?"

"Okay, first of all, Quinn is NOT my girlfriend! In case you don't remember, I kinda like Rachel."

"And how's that going for you now that she knows you got Quinn pregnant? I'm sure really she wants to give you another chance now," Finn said sarcastically.

"Finn, just hear me out for a second," Puck said, ignoring Finn's sarcastic remarks.

"And why should I?"

"'Cause you don't know how it happened!"

"How what happened?"

"How I got Quinn pregnant."

"I'm not stupid, I don't need a play-by-play description, I know how you get a girl pregnant."

"Well, apparently you don't since you believed for four and a half months that you somehow managed to get Quinn pregnant in a hot tub because of your little 'problem', even though you're still a virgin."

"Why don't you just tell the whole locker-room how damn stupid I am, that I'm still a virgin, and that I have a problem arriving early!"

"Finn, there's like no one else in here. Please, just let me explain."

"Fine, it's not going to change anything though."

"I think it might."

"How? Nothing you say will change the fact that you got Quinn pregnant, which by the way, I can't believe you are doing absolutely nothing to help her. You know, when I thought she was having my kid, I stood by her, unlike you who acts as if you don't give a crap about her or your daughter!"

"Okay, first of all, that isn't true, I feel awful for knocking her up. I screwed up her whole life, I screwed up your life. But Quinn, Quinn doesn't want my help. Quinn doesn't want my help because-because I got her drunk on wine coolers because I knew if I got her drunk enough she'd have sex with me. That's how I knocked her up."

"How could you?!!!" Finn yelled, he was beyond furious. "How could you do that to her?! How could you do that to me, your best friend? How could you go behind my behind and purposefully get my girlfriend drunk just so you could have sex with her? You know you took her virginity? Let me guess, that's half of the reason why you wanted to do it with her? You thought it would be hilarious to get the president of the Celibacy Club drunk and then get her to sleep with you so could take her virginity, am I right?"

"Um, yeah, that's pretty much it," Puck said, looking down at the ground because he was too ashamed of himself to even look at Finn. "Look, I'm not proud of what I did. She wasn't supposed to get pregnant."

"Of course, she wasn't supposed to get pregnant. No one is supposed to get pregnant at 16! But you were stupid and didn't use protection and thanks to your stupidity Quinn is now pregnant… with your kid."

"Finn, like I said, we were both drunk! Hell, both of us barely even remember doing it! Using protection was the last thing on either of our minds. Look, what I am trying to say is Quinn and I don't have feelings for each other at all. She loves you and don't even try to tell me you haven't noticed how she's been staring at you during Glee. It's obvious she misses you and that she's pretty damn miserable without you. And I'm pretty sure you still love her and are pretty damn miserable yourself," Puck said.

"Did she tell you how just two nights before I found out I wasn't the father that we decided we were going to keep the baby and raise her together? Did she tell you that? 'Cause from what you're telling me it sure as hell doesn't sound like you're planning on helping her raise your daughter!" Finn said, ignoring what Puck had just said.

"No, I didn't know that, I thought she was still planning on giving it up for adoption. But that's beside the point, the point is Quinn still loves you and she chose you, not me, to be the father of her baby. As awful as it sounds, even though I knew that Quinn's baby was mine, I never really considered her to be my daughter. Okay yeah, so it was my sperm, but that's really the only connection I have with this baby. From the beginning, I pretty much always thought of it as you and Quinn's baby."

"You knew it was your baby and yet you never really thought of it as yours?" Finn asked, trying comprehend what Puck had just said. "That doesn't even make sense!"

"Don't you get it, man? Quinn chose you because she loves you and knew you would make a better father than me. She knew you were ready to become a father and that you would stand by her."

"You think I'm ready to be father? Hell no, no one's ready to become a father when they're still in high school!"

"Finn, from day one you wanted her to keep that baby, you even told me that yourself. You told me how you wanted to keep the baby and raise her with Quinn. Yeah, sure you were scared shitless, especially when she first told she was pregnant, but you love that baby and wanted to raise her with Quinn. From what it sounds like you and Quinn were planning on doing just that…and you still can. I told you the truth because you needed to know what happened that night. Don't blame Quinn, blame me, I'm the one who got her into this shit, okay? So, please, at least talk to Quinn. You and I both know that you have already been more of a father to this baby than I ever could be, and she hasn't even been born yet. Don't leave her without a father and don't make Quinn do this on her own. Like I said, at least just talk to her, I know she'll take you back and I think you and I both know that's exactly what you both want."

"Thanks Puck, for telling me. I'll think about it, but I'm still not quite sure what to think about all of this," Finn said as he walked out of the locker-room.

As Finn drove home he wasn't quite sure what to think. Wasn't this is exactly what he wanted? To find out that Quinn hadn't intended to cheat on him. That the only the reason Quinn ever agreed to have sex with Puck was because she was drunk. That the only reason Quinn had lied to him was because she chose him, not Puck, to be the father of her child. By the time he pulled into his driveway he knew he had to talk to Quinn tomorrow because as long as she would take him back, which he was pretty sure she would, he would tell her that he still wanted them to raise their daughter together. He wasn't going to let Quinn do this alone.


	10. I'm Not Going Anywhere

The next day at school as Finn was walking into the cafeteria, he saw Quinn take her lunch tray and sit down at a table in a corner by herself. Finn quickly grabbed some food and went over to the table where she was sitting eating her sandwich. "Hey Quinn, is it alright if I sit here?" he asked nervously.

"Uh, yeah, sure I guess," Quinn said quietly, barely even looking up at him as he sat down across from her.

For the next minute or two neither of them said anything. Finally, Finn broke the silence, "Hey Quinn, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, but only if you're not going to call me a slut, or a whore or a bitch, or anything along those lines."

"Why would I ever call you any of those things?" Finn asked.

"Because everyone else does, maybe not always to my face, but I hear what people say about me behind my back" Quinn said, unable to stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks thanks to the pregnancy hormones.

Finn leaned over and wiped the tears from her eyes, "Quinn, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"You're sorry? What are you apologizing for?" Quinn asked.

"I'm sorry that I didn't give you a chance to explain everything. I'm sorry that for the last two weeks you've had to walk down the halls and hear people whisper about you and had no one there to stick up for you. I'm sorry I did the one thing I promised you I would never do. I promised you I would always be there for you, no matter what and I broke that promise."

"Finn, you have nothing to be sorry about, I'm the one who-"Quinn said.

"Please, just listen to me for a second," Finn said interrupting her. "Puck talked to me yesterday. He-He told me everything. He told me how he purposefully got you drunk because he knew if he got you drunk enough you'd have sex with him. Believe me, when he told me that , I was furious. I couldn't believe he'd do that to me, that he'd do that to you. But I was also ashamed of myself, ashamed for even thinking that you would ever purposefully and knowingly cheat on me with Puck or any other guy. Puck told me something that made me realize just how much you really love me."

"What?" Quinn asked.

"He said the only reason you lied to me was because you loved me and wanted me to be the father of your baby, not him."

"Finn," Quinn said as the tears continued to run down her cheeks. "I never wanted to hurt you. I wanted her to be yours. I wanted her to be yours so bad that I almost convinced myself that she really was yours. I never thought of her as Puck and I's baby, I always thought of her as our baby."

"Yeah and I know that now. Quinn, I have tried so hard these last two weeks to hate, or to even just be mad at you, but I couldn't. I can't be mad at you because the truth is, I still love you. I have tried so hard not to think of her as my daughter, but I haven't been able to do that either. It doesn't matter that I'm not biologically her father, I will always think of her as my, as our daughter. Quinn, I guess what I'm trying to say is, if you'll let me, I still want to raise our daughter together."

"Finn, are-are you sure? I mean, I want nothing more than that, but I don't want you to feel like this is something you have to do. Are you really sure? I mean you're willing to help me raise a baby that isn't even yours?"

"Quinn, I have never been more sure of anything in my life. Like I said, even though I'm not technically her father, I will always love her and think of her as if she is my daughter. And not only do I love our daughter, but I also love you. I love you so much and these past two weeks I've been miserable without you. I've realized that I don't want to be with anyone else but you. Quinn, I promised you I would always love you and be there for you and our daughter, no matter what, and I'm so sorry I broke that promise. But I promise you, I will never leave you again, I'm not going anywhere."

"Finn, thank you," Quinn said as she smiled her first real smile in two weeks.

" I know you've been staying at Rachel's house and if you still want to stay with her that's fine, but you're welcome to move back in with my Mom and me."

"Thanks, I'll definitely take you up on that offer. Believe me, living with Rachel Berry for two weeks has been…well, interesting to say the least."

"I can only imagine," Finn laughed.

"Finn, are you sure your mom is gonna be okay with this? I mean, not just with me moving back in, but also about you agreeing to raise the baby with me?"

"I don't think that she'll mind at all. You know, when I told her about everything she kept trying to tell me to just talk to you before I decided to walk away from you for good. She said she could tell you really loved me and she knew the only reason you lied to me was because the only person you could see yourself raising a baby with was me. At the time I was pissed at her for sticking up for you, but now I realize she was right and I only wish I would've listened to her sooner."

"So you're mom is gonna be okay with us raising a baby in your house?"

"Yeah, we can probably even use the guest room as the baby's room. It's a little bit bigger than my room, so that way they'll be room for a crib and everything," Finn said as he stood up to grab both of their lunch trays. "I'll be right back, I'm just gonna take these up real quick. Wait right here for me and I'll walk you to class."

"Okay, thanks."

Quinn was standing there waiting for Finn when he got back to their table. "Come on, let's head to class," he said as he took her hand and they started to make their way out of the cafeteria.

"Finn, your mom was right. I really couldn't see myself raising a baby with anyone but you. I can't see myself with any other guy, ever, but you."

"I know and you know what? I can't see myself with any other girl, but you either."

"I really did choose the right guy to raise a baby with."

"Yeah, yeah, you did," Finn said. "Like I said, don't worry, I'm not going anywhere," Finn said as they walked into class hand and hand.

When Finn and Quinn walked into the choir room together for Glee that afternoon, it was as if all of sudden everyone's eyes were on them. Finn could've sworn he saw the slightest smile on Puck's face when he and Quinn walked in together holding hands, everyone else though had blank stares on their faces.

"What's up?" Finn asked trying to act like everything was normal, because everything was finally back to normal, as he and Quinn sat down beside each other. For a few seconds no one said anything, it was just dead silence. Finally, Rachel couldn't take it any longer and asked the question that apparently everyone else was too scared to ask, "Are you guys back together?"

"Yeah, yeah we are," Finn said.

"Rachel, thanks for letting me stay at your house these past couple of weeks, but I'm moving back in with Finn and his mom," Quinn said.

"If it's alright with you, Rachel, I was thinking Quinn and I could just follow you back to your house after practice so Quinn can get her stuff," Finn said.

"Wait, so Finn, are you the baby's daddy again?" Brittany asked with a confused look on her face. Santana just rolled her eyes at Brittany.

"No, but I am going to raise the baby with Quinn because I love her and the baby. I know the baby isn't technically mine, but both of us still consider her to be my daughter," Finn said.

Everyone started saying things like "That's' great!" because it appeared that this was what both Quinn and Finn…and even Puck wanted. Everyone that is except Rachel, who thought Finn was crazy to commit to spending his life with Quinn and raising a child with her that wasn't even his. "Finn, can I speak with you for a second? Alone," Rachel said with an edge in her voice.

"Uh, Rachel, Mr. Schue is gonna be here any second, I mean practice starts in like three minutes," Finn said trying to avoid having to deal with Rachel.

"Finn, this is important," Rachel said trying to keep herself under control.

Finn looked at Quinn not knowing what to say and she just smiled at him, which was her way of saying, "Go ahead and let her to talk you." "Uh, sure fine," Finn said nervously as he stood up and walked over to the other side of the room with Rachel, away from everyone else.

"Are you kidding me?" Rachel said. "Gosh, Finn how can you be so naive?"

"I'm not really sure what that means, but I'm guessing you're asking how I can be willing to get back together with Quinn and raise our daughter with her."

"Finn, don't you get it? She's NOT your daughter! It's Quinn and Noah's baby! Can't you see she's just using you again? She probably just came running back to you because she realized Noah isn't going to be there for her and the baby and she knew you would take her back."

"Okay, first of all, she didn't 'come running back to me,' I came to her. Second, after Puck told me yesterday about what happened between him and Quinn, I realized I was wrong and should of have given her a chance to explain everything instead of just leaving her. Since I realized this, today at lunch I apologized to Quinn for leaving her."

"So what did _Puck_ tell you that all of a sudden made you go from being pissed at Quinn for cheating on you to apologizing to her and saying that you still wanted to be with her and raise her baby with her? It still can't change the fact that she cheated on you by having sex with Noah and then she lied to you about you being the father of her baby!"

"Puck told me about what happened the night he got Quinn pregnant and it gave me a completely different perspective on things."

"What could he possibly have told you that changed _everything_?" Rachel said in a mocking tone.

"Look, Rachel, if Puck and Quinn want you to know all of the details they'll tell you, but that's not for me to tell. Puck also told me though that Quinn chose me to be the father of her baby, not him, that the only reason she lied about me being the father was because I was the only person she could see herself raising a baby with."

"Or maybe she lied to you because she didn't want you to find out that she cheated on you?"

"Look, Rachel, both Puck and Quinn have always thought of me as the father of the baby, Puck himself even told me that. For two whole weeks I tried so hard to hate Quinn and I couldn't. Not only that, but even though I knew it was Puck's baby and not mine, I still couldn't help but think of her as my daughter. Rachel, because of all the baby-drama I have come to realize just how much I love Quinn and how much she loves me. That's why I'm doing this, because I love her and our daughter and because I love them, I'm keeping my promise to her that I'll always be there for them no matter what. And in the end, don't you think love means more than whether or not I'm the biological father of this baby?"

"Yeah, you're right," Rachel said as she realized just how much Finn really loves Quinn. "Finn, Quinn is really lucky to have you as her boyfriend."

"Uh, thanks," Finn said, not knowing what else to say. "So, you understand why I'm doing this then?"

"Yeah, I can see that you love Quinn and I know that Quinn really loves you. And as much I hate having to accept that this means we won't ever be together, I will."

"Thanks, Rachel." Finn said as he started to walk over to sit down beside Quinn. "Oh, and Rachel," Finn said turning back to her, "Thanks for looking out for the two most important girls in my life, well, other than my Mom, for me these past two weeks."

"Well, that's what friends are for," Rachel said as she went to take her seat as Mr. Schuester walked into the choir room.

Several times throughout practice Finn would look at over Quinn and smile or put his arm around her just to reassure her that he wasn't going anywhere.


	11. His First Time

It had only been a few days since he and Quinn had gotten back together, but Finn thought things already seemed almost back to normal, or at least as close to normal as things had been since Quinn had moved in with him the first time. As Finn had expected, his Mom had welcomed Quinn back into their home with open arms and seemed to be okay with allowing him and Quinn to raise their daughter in their house. Already Quinn and his Mom were coming up with ideas on how to turn their current guest room into the baby's room.

Finn sat on his bed playing Xbox while Quinn was leaning against him looking at a book of baby names. "What about Isabella?"

"Huh? What? I thought you wanted to name her Elizabeth," Finn asked, without even looking up from the screen.

"Yeah, but you said you weren't real crazy about it."

"No, I said it was okay, but that I still liked Drizzle better."

"Finn," Quinn said, trying not to laugh. "I know you like the name Drizzle and I admit it would make a cute nickname for her, but we can't name our daughter Drizzle, she'll hate us if we do."

"Yeah, fine, whatever. Elizabeth, Isabella, either one is fine with me," Finn said, still much more interested in his game then discussing baby names. It wasn't that he wasn't interested in helping Quinn pick out a name for the baby, it's just that Quinn wasn't due for almost four months yet so he didn't understand why she was acting like they needed to choose a name for their baby tonight.

"Okay, Finn, if you're not interested in choosing a name for our daughter, we can do something else that I know you'll be interested in," Quinn whispered seductively.

"Um, what exactly are you talking about?" Finn asked.

"Remember what you asked me on the way to school the morning after I moved in with you? About having sex before the baby's born?"

"Um, yeah" Finn said, now suddenly no longer interested in his game, he turned off his Xbox.

"Well, I'm up for it you if are," Quinn said, scarcely believing the words that had just come out of her mouth.

"Um, really? Like tonight?" Finn asked, starting to get a little nervous now that he knew his girlfriend wasn't a virgin, while he on the other hand was definitely still one.

"Uh, huh," Quinn said.

"Uh, sure, but Quinn, I won't hurt the baby will I? And um, well there is the issue of my, uh, little 'problem', I mean, I'm not sure if…" Finn said, embarrassed that he already had to think of the mailman while just even thinking about having sex with Quinn.

"No, Finn, you won't hurt the baby, but I mean, if you're not ready we can wait," Quinn said, not wanting to admit that she was nervous herself. Since she couldn't exactly remember losing her virginity to Puck, she wasn't quite sure what to expect either and was almost regretting that she had just told Finn she was ready to have sex with him. At the same time she really, really wanted to do with it Finn. Not only did she think (and hope) having sex with Finn would take away the little bit of guilt she still had about losing her virginity to Puck (she knew she shouldn't feel guilty because Puck was the one who got her drunk and took advantage of her, but she did), but it would allow to them to be together in the most intimate way possible.

"No, I want to, believe me, I really want to. But, um, I mean, you have to remember I'm not a sex god like Puck and-"

"Finn, I seriously don't really even remember doing it with him, you don't have to worry about me comparing him to you. In way, it will be like it's my first time too, okay? But like I said if you want to wait its okay."

"No, I want to, I'm ready," he said, while taking off his t-shirt. He then turned around and lifted his hand as his way of asking Quinn permission to put his hand on her stomach. Quinn smiled, her way of saying yes to his request. Finn placed his hand on her stomach and almost immediately felt his daughter kick his hand. "Hey, baby girl, Daddy loves you," his voice overcome with emotion as he choked back a few tears. "You'd think by now, I would no longer find it so amazing every time I feel her kick my hand, but I still do."

"You know what, so do I," Quinn said. "Even when her kicking is keeping me up at night, I still can't help but be amazed by the thought of this little girl, our baby, growing inside of me."

Finn then lifted up the bottom of Quinn's shirt and looked at her pregnant stomach, which protruded a little over her grey sweatpants. He had seen her pregnant stomach plenty of times when he had gone with her to her doctor's appointments, but since they weren't sitting in a doctor's office it made her pregnant belly look even more beautiful. "You are so beautiful," he said, helping her pull her shirt off over her head. He stood up and unbuckled his belt and took off his jeans, while Quinn sat there smiling at him. "Are you just gonna sit there and stare at me?" Finn asked, slightly embarrassed. Now that he was only in his boxers he knew Quinn would undoubtedly notice he was already hard.

"No, I'm just waiting for you to get back over here," Quinn said trying to reassure him. She didn't even have to look down at the bulge in his boxers, the look on his face alone told her he was a little embarrassed and already worrying about his "problem." "Finn, you have no reason to be embarrassed, I already know everything about you. Besides, the fact that you're already turned on I consider a compliment. I mean, the fact that you still think I'm beautiful, when I look and feel fat and ugly," Quinn said unable to stop a few tears falling from her eyes.

"Quinn, you are so beautiful and I will always think you're beautiful. I mean, you could like weigh 500 lbs and be wearing a paper bag and I'd still think your drop dead gorgeous," Finn said dropping his boxers as he made his way back to their bed. He was no longer embarrassed, Quinn was right, she already knew everything about him, including all about the mailman and his little "problem." She hadn't made fun of him for it yet, so why would she start now, he only hoped he could last long enough to actually do it with her.

"Finn, how do you always know what to say to make me feel better?" Quinn said, taking off her sweatpants and throwing them on the floor beside the bed.

"'Cause I'm just that good," Finn said smiling, as he kissed her on her forehead. He reached back behind her to unclasp her bra. At the sight of her breasts he couldn't help but exclaim, "Damn, your boobs are huge!"

"Finn!" Quinn exclaimed, acting as if she were offended, but in actuality she was trying not laugh because it would figure the first thing he'd notice would be the size of her boobs.

"Sorry, sorry, but it's true" he said, once again having to think of the mailman.

"Well, duh I'm pregnant, they're supposed to get bigger, they filling up with milk for our baby," Quinn said as Finn continued to stare at them. "Are you just gonna keep staring at them?"

"No, like I said sorry, but I'm guy and well…we can't help it. But your boobs are the most beautiful ones I've ever seen," he said reaching down to help Quinn out of her white underwear.

"You mean the only ones you've ever seen," Quinn said laughing. "At least they better be the only ones you've ever seen."

"Yeah, well that too, but that's besides the point. The point is you're absolutely beautiful," he said as he kissed her baby bump. "And even though you're the only naked girl I've ever seen, I know that no other woman could come even close to being as beautiful as you are."

"Finn," Quinn said as a few tears fell from her eyes. Only Finn could truly make her feel beautiful especially since lately the majority of the time she had been feeling fat and ugly.

"You're sure I can't hurt her, right?" Finn asked again nervously.

"No Finn, you can't hurt the baby," Quinn said, trying to reassure not just Finn but also herself.

"Okay, are you ready?" Finn asked.

"Yeah," Quinn said, hoping her voice wouldn't give away that she was just as nervous as he was. In spite of her nervousness, she couldn't help but smile as Finn guided her backwards onto the bed.

"Okay, um," Finn said nervously, not knowing what else to say.

"Finn, it's okay. I trust you and not only that, but I love you. I love you so much," Quinn said kissing him, her way of reassuring him as he entered inside of her.

Afterwards, as Quinn lay in bed beside Finn, still finding it hard to believe what she had just experienced. It had been amazing, more wonderful than she could've ever dreamed. Yeah, technically it hadn't been her first time, obviously since she was already almost five and a half months pregnant, but considering she was drunk the night she had sex with Puck, it might as well have been. Since it was Finn first's time and what had felt like her first time, it probably would be safe to say it was awkward and like Quinn had expected due to Finn's little "problem" it didn't last long at all. But none of that mattered. None of that mattered and what had made it so amazing, was that it had been with Finn. Finn, the guy she loved and who loved her, who was going to raise her daughter with her. Finn, the guy who promised he'd always be there for her and who she planned on spending the rest of her life with.

Afterwards, as Finn lay in bed beside Quinn he couldn't help but look at over her and smile. He was no longer a virgin. He had just lost his virginity to his pregnant girlfriend. Hell, even he had to admit that the idea of him losing his virginity to his pregnant girlfriend was far from normal, but then again since Quinn got pregnant, even before he found out Puck was the one got her pregnant, their relationship hadn't really been normal.

He was grateful that Quinn couldn't remember losing her virginity, that way he didn't have to worry about her comparing having sex with him to having sex with Puck. As he had expected, he didn't make it very long thanks to his "problem," thankfully Quinn didn't embarrass him and it was almost as if it didn't matter to her, she had just smiled at him; as if she understood he couldn't help it. In spite of his embarrassing problem, it was still more amazing than he could ever imagine. He had just lost his virginity to Quinn, who he loved and was planning on spending the rest of his life with. And since it had been with Quinn, in spite of the awkwardness and embarrassment he had felt, it had been perfect. Because that's what they were, absolutely perfect together and in the end, that's really all that mattered.


	12. With a Little Help From Our Friends

About a week later, Finn walked into his room after just getting home from basketball practice to find Quinn propped up against some pillows on their bed, working on homework. "Hey babe, what's up?"

"Just working on some homework, finishing up this reading for history and then I should be done for the night," Quinn answered, smiling at her boyfriend. "How was practice?"

"Alright, although I'd rather would've been here with you," Finn said, as he walked over to Quinn and kissed her.

"Finn, I love you, but you really need to take a shower. Why didn't shower in the locker room after practice?"

"'Cause I wanted to hurry home to see you. Anyway, I'll go jump in the shower quick, but I'll be right back then."

"Alright, I'll be right here," Quinn said.

GLEEGLEEEGLEEGLEEE

When Finn walked back into the room, Quinn was still sitting on their bed and it looked as if she was making some sort of list. "I thought you said you were almost done with your homework for the night?"

"Yeah, I finished it. Now I'm working on putting together a list of all things we need to buy before the baby's born."

"Well, what, we need a crib, some diapers, a few pairs of clothes? I mean, what else does a baby need?"

"She needs a lot more than that. We also need bedding for the crib, a changing table, a high chair, a car seat, a breast pump, because I plan on breastfeeding her at least for the first few months."

"A breast pump, I can't wait to see you use that," Finn said.

"Finn, I'm trying to be serious here."

"Sorry," Finn apologized, he could tell Quinn was getting worried about all the things they needed to buy for their daughter.

"Plus lots of little things like bottles, pacifiers, baby wipes, a diaper bag that we can take with us when we go out places with her, plus at least a few baby toys and stuffed animals for her. And the list goes on and on," Quinn said, starting to get a little worried. "I didn't realize a little baby needed so much, I don't how we're going to be able to afford all of this."

"Hey, hey, don't worry, I'm sure my Mom will help us out," Finn said, trying to comfort Quinn, despite the fact that he was now getting a little worried himself. He never realized raising a baby would be so expensive.

"Finn, we can't expect your mom to help us buy everything. This is our baby, not hers. I mean, she's already agreed to let us live here so we can raise the baby together."

"Well, I'm sure she'll at least help us out with the big things like the crib and stuff," Finn said, trying not to show that he was getting more worried by the second.

"Finn, you're mom is already helping us pay for my doctor's bills and prenatal vitamins and she's bought all my maternity clothes. And speaking of maternity clothes, I need to go buy a few more things this weekend because my clothes are starting to feel tight again."

"Again? I just went to the mall with you on Sunday!" Finn said, already dreading the thought of spending several hours shopping.

"No, I only bought a couple of bras on Sunday, I didn't buy any clothes."

"Yeah, and we spent over an hour looking for bras for you. Besides, don't bras count as clothes?"

"Yeah, technically, but you know what I mean. I need clothes, like pants and shirts and stuff."

"Fine, but you know how much I hate shopping," Finn said, although he acted like he was upset, he didn't mind quite as much he acted like he did.

"Anyway, back to buying things for the baby. What are we going to do? How are we going to be able to afford all of this stuff?" Quinn asked.

"To be honest, I'm not sure right now, but I promise I'll think of something," Finn said, trying to reassure Quinn.

"Finn, I'm not trying to get you all worried," Quinn said, seeing through Finn's façade. "I'm just trying to be realistic."

"Quinn, look, we'll think of something, okay?" Finn said, trying to reassure her again. "Everything's gonna be okay, I promise." Finn only wished he knew what the hell he was going to do.

GLEEEGLEEEE

The next morning, Finn was grabbing his books from his locker in between classes when Kurt walked by. "Hey Finn, how are things going with you and Quinn?"

"Good. Great, actually. Everything is finally back to normal," Finn said trying to reassure himself.

Kurt knew Finn well enough that he could tell he wasn't exactly being honest with him. "Come on, Finn, it's me. I know something's wrong."

"Everything's going great with Quinn and me actually, it's just the baby. Last night, Quinn and I were lying in bed-

"Uh, Finn, I really don't need to know about you and Quinn's sex life," Kurt said, cringing at the thought of Finn and Quinn together in bed.

"Kurt, that's not what I meant, we were in lying in bed talking about all things we need to buy for the baby. I never realized how many things you need for a baby; a crib, a changing table, baby clothes, bottles, diapers and that's just the first few things on the list Quinn and I came up with. I just don't know how we're going to be able to afford all of this. I mean, my Mom's going to help us out as much as she can, but we don't exactly have lots of extra money just sitting around."

"I thought you got a job a couple of months ago to help pay for Quinn's doctor's bills and stuff."

"Yeah, well I kind of quit that job after I found out I wasn't the father of Quinn's baby and I doubt they'll take me back now that they know I'm not really in a wheelchair."

"Have you tried looking for another job?" Kurt asked.

"Not really, I know it's really hard to get a job right now. Besides, between school, basketball, Glee Club, not to mention the fact I'm back to getting up several times in the middle of the night with Quinn because she can't sleep or she wakes up crying because of a bad dream or something, I just don't think I could handle having a job right now."

"Well, I can't really help you out with the money problem, but I do have an idea how you can get a bunch of stuff for your baby that won't cost you anything."

"Um, it doesn't involve stealing does it?" Finn asked nervously.

"No, of course not," Kurt said, slightly offended that Finn would ever think that he would resort to crime. "I was thinking we could throw Quinn a baby shower."

"Okay, the only problem is I know absolutely nothing about planning a baby shower," Finn admitted honestly.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to the girls about it. I'm sure they'll be all over it, especially Mercedes and Rachel."

"I wouldn't count on Rachel wanting to help with Quinn's baby shower, I still don't think she's happy about me raising the baby with Quinn since she knows it means she and I will never be together."

"Then I guess you haven't heard the latest gossip," Kurt said with a smile on his face.

"No, what?"

"Rachel and Puck are back together. That's right, Puckleberry is back together."

"Wait, when did this happen?" Finn asked, glad that Rachel had finally decided to give Puck another chance.

"Like 20 minutes ago, Mercedes just texted me a couple minutes ago, and she heard it from Rachel herself. Apparently Puck asked her out during their math class last period."

"Wait, Puck never goes to his math class."

"Well, apparently he did today. Anyway, I'll talk to the girls about planning a baby shower for Quinn and I'll try to get back to you before Glee this afternoon."

"Thanks, Kurt," Finn said, grateful that his friend was willing to help him and Quinn.

"No problem, anything to help you and Quinn out. Besides, I love planning parties almost as much as I love giving people makeovers. Anyway, I need to get to class, but I'll see you at Glee this afternoon."

GLEEEGLEEGLEE

"Hey Finn, Quinn, Kurt said as they walked into the choir room that afternoon.

"Hey, Quinn, can you come here for a second?" Rachel called from the other side of the room.

"Uh, sure" Quinn answered, looking at Finn to see if he knew what Rachel could possibly want to talk to her about.

"Why don't you go over and see what she wants, I'll be right there, but I need to talk to Kurt about something first."

"Okay," Quinn said as she walked across the room to talk to Rachel.

"Okay, so here's the deal," Kurt said as soon he knew Quinn was far enough away from them that she wouldn't be able to hear them. "I talked to everyone and we all want to throw a surprise baby shower for Quinn. We were thinking about having it Saturday afternoon at your house, does that work for you?"

"Yeah, that works, but Saturday, as in like two days from now?"

"Yeah, don't worry, we'll take care of getting everything ready for it," Kurt said. "Really, the only thing you have to come up with is a way to get her out of the house on Saturday so we can get everything set up."

"Well, Quinn said she needs to go shopping for more maternity clothes this weekend so that's probably the easiest way to get her out of the house."

"Okay, so while you take her shopping, the rest of us can come over to your house and get everything set up. You don't think your mom will mind that we're throwing Quinn a baby shower at your house will she? She wasn't planning on having on for her was she?"

No, I don't think she'll mind at all and she hasn't anything to me yet about having one. Hey Kurt," Finn said, suddenly getting an idea. "You like shopping, right? So why don't you take her shopping and I'll stay back at my house with everyone else and help get everything set up."

"In other words, you want me to take her shopping so you don't have to?"

"Uh, yeah, it's not that I don't want to take her shopping, it's just that it takes forever. On Sunday we spent over an hour in Victoria Secrets' and she kept asking me all these questions about which bras didn't make her boobs look too big" Finn said, blushing as he realized that he probably said more than Kurt had needed or wanted to know. "Sorry, it's just that I know like absolutely nothing about clothes and I know you're into fashion and everything. You'd probably do a much better job at helping her pick out the best clothes and everything."

"Sure, I'll take her shopping, as long as she's okay with going with me instead of you. I'll probably drag Mercedes along with us too. But I refuse to take her shopping for her bras," Kurt said.

"No, I totally understand, believe me if I could've opted out on that one, I would've. Anyway, thanks Kurt."

"No problem, I actually think it will be fun. Taking Quinn shopping will be like giving her a mini makeover and you know how much I love makeovers," Kurt said. "I mean, taking Quinn shopping and throwing her a baby shower all in the same day that sounds like the perfect Saturday to me."

Finn laughed because only Kurt would consider that to be a perfect day. "Seriously, though, if you wouldn't have come up with the idea to throw her a baby shower I don't know what we would've done."

"Finn, don't worry. I mean, you know that everyone in Glee Club, even Puck, has had you and Quinn's backs from the beginning. We're your friends, which means we're going to help you guys out any way we can."

"Thanks," was all Finn could say as he made across the room to sit down beside Quinn.

GLEEEGLEEEE

As Finn had expected Quinn agreed to go shopping with Kurt and Mercedes on Saturday. That night as he lay bed beside Quinn, he realized how lucky how he and Quinn were to have such great friends. "The saying is true," he thought to himself, "with friends you really can get through anything."


	13. The Friends You Always Count On

On Saturday while Quinn is out shopping for maternity clothes with Kurt and Mercedes, Finn, along with the rest of the Glee Club and his Mom, are working to get everything all set up for Quinn's baby shower. When Finn approached his Mom with the idea about having a baby shower for Quinn not only had she agreed to help out, but also to pay for the food. Puck and Finn were finishing hanging up some pink streamers in the living room, while Artie and Tina were arranging all of the gifts on a table. Over on the other side of the living room, Mike, Matt, Santana, and Brittany were blowing up balloons, well Brittany was failing at blowing up the balloons. "Oh my God," Santana says, rolling her eyes, "You can't even blow up a damn balloon."

"I'm trying, but somehow it always goes flat," Brittany says confused as to why she can't get the stupid balloon to blow.

"Did you try tying it shut?"Santana asks sarcastically.

"You have to tie them?" Brittany asks.

"Oh my God, you're ridiculous!" Santana says rolling her eyes again as she takes the balloon from her.

"Hey, Brittany, why don't you let us finish this and you can go over and help Artie and Tina finish setting up the gift table," Matt suggests.

"Yeah, I think that's a great idea," Mike adds.

"Okay," Brittany says as she walks over to the other side of the living room.

"Guys, Kurt and Mercedes will be back with Quinn in less than an hour! It's already 1:15!" Rachel says. Finn thinks it's kind of weird that Quinn's his girlfriend and the baby shower is at his house and yet Rachel's the person taking charge, not him or even his Mom. Then again Rachel has always liked to be in charge and have control over everything.

"Rachel, relax, Kurt's going to text me right before they leave the mall. Besides, the goal is to get Quinn here around 2, but I doubt they'll be back on time 'cause when I took her shopping last weekend it took forever!" Finn says laughing.

"Yeah, Berry, chill, besides who put you in charge, anyway? You haven't really done anything except stand around and tell everyone else what to do." Puck says, as he and Finn finish putting up the last streamer.

"Noah, just because we're dating now doesn't give you the right criticize me! Besides, someone has to take charge and make sure that everything is ready before Kurt and Mercedes get back with Quinn."

"And since Quinn is Finn's girlfriend and we're having the party here at his house, it makes perfect sense for you to be the person in charge of everything," Puck says sarcastically.

"Guys, it's fine, besides Rachel's right that someone needed to take charge and make sure everything's gonna get done in time and that's exactly what she's doing," Finn says hoping to avoid an argument between Rachel and Puck. He knows that Puck really likes Rachel, but at times like this he definitely has the weirdest way of showing how much he cares about her.

"Anyway," says Rachel continuing on, "Artie, Tina, and Brittany, are you done setting up the table with all the presents on it?"

"Yeah, how does it look?" asks Artie.

"It looks great," says Finn, jumping in before Rachel can answer. "Quinn's gonna love all of this, I can guarantee you she's gonna cry when she sees all of this."

"Yeah, but doesn't she cry at like everything right now?" Puck asks.

"Yeah, but it's not like she can help it since she's pregnant and her hormones are all out of whack and stuff," Finn says defending his girlfriend. "Besides, she's gonna cry because she's so happy that we all put together this baby shower for her. I can't even begin to thank you guys for all your help with this situation and everything."

"Hey, what kind of friends would be if we weren't willing to help you out when you and Quinn need us the most?" Tina says.

"Yeah, we're your friends, that's what we're here for," adds Artie.

"Yeah, well, like I said, thanks," says Finn.

"Hey, Finn, do you know if you're mom is finished with the cake yet?" Rachel asks.

"I don't know, let me go check," Finn says, as he walks towards the kitchen.

"Everyone else, we should start cleaning everything up, since it looks like almost everything is done finally," says Rachel.

"Rach, she's just finishing it up. She said she'll bring it out and put it on the table with the rest of the food when she's done," Finn says as he walks back into the living room.

"Good, well, I think that we're just about ready then. Now we just have to wait for Kurt and Mercedes to get here with Quinn," says Rachel.

GLEEEGLEEE

At around 2:15, Finn gets a text from Kurt:

**We're leaving the mall now. We should be there in about 15 mins.**

"Hey guys, Kurt just texted me and he says they're just leaving the mall now and that they should be in here in fifteen minutes," Finn says attempting to get everyone's attention.

"Okay, we still need to decide what we're going to do once Quinn gets here, how we're going to get her into the living room and everything," Rachel says taking charge once again.

"I was just thinking I could be waiting for her when she walks in the door and tell that I have something to show her and then just walk into the living room with her and you guys could jump out and say 'Surprise!' or whatever," says Finn, hoping that for once someone will let him have a say on this baby shower.

"Finn, that's what everyone does. I mean, shouldn't we try to think of something more unique and creative? Quinn should make some kind of grand entrance, like what if we put down the extra streamers and have it be like a pink carpet that leads her to the living room, you know like her own red carpet-"

"Uh, Rachel, Quinn's not really into showy things like that," Finn says cutting her off. "Besides, no offense Rachel, but Quinn's my girlfriend, so I kind of want to be the person leading her in here, okay?"

"Fine, we'll do it your way," Rachel says giving into Finn. "I guess all that's left then is to wait until they get here."

GLEEGLEEGLEE

A few minutes later, Carole walks into the living room, "I just saw Kurt's car pull up, just thought I'd let you guys know."

"Okay, thanks Mom," Finn says making his way to the front to door to greet Quinn.

The door opens and Quinn walks in, her hands full of shopping bags.

"Hey, did you have fun shopping?" Finn asks as he hugs her and takes the bags from her.

"Yeah, I did and I think I got everything I needed."

"That's good. Hey, I got something I need to show you," he says as motions silently to Kurt and Mercedes, who are waiting outside, to follow him and Quinn.

The second Finn and Quinn enter the living room, everyone jumps out and yells "Surprise!"

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Is this what I think it is?" Quinn says with a look of surprise on her face.

"Uh, Quinn, how are we supposed to know what you're thinking?" Brittany asks.

"Yes, it's a baby shower for you," Kurt says, as he and Mercedes make their way into the room.

"I can't believe you guys did all of this for me! I mean you guys went all out with decorations and everything," Quinn noticing the pink streamers.

"See, I told you that everything's going to be okay," Finn smiles as he puts down the bags of clothes that were in his hands.

"So, this baby shower was all your idea? Finn, you are so sweet," Quinn says kissing him.

"No, actually it was Kurt's idea."

"It might've been my idea, but we all wanted to throw a baby shower for you and we all worked together getting everything ready for it."

"You guys are so amazing, I just can't believe you did all this for me," Quinn says, unable to stop the tears that are starting are fall from her eyes.

"Hey girl, you know we all got you and Finn's backs," Mercedes says.

"You guys are the best," Quinn says as she takes a seat on the couch and motions for Finn to sit down beside her.

"Hey sweetie," Carole says as she makes her out of the kitchen and over to give Quinn a hug.

"Hey, Carole," Quinn says returning her hug. "I'm guessing you were in on all of this too."

"Hey, every mother-to-be deserves a baby shower, especially you."

"Aww, thanks Carole."

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

"So what do you want to do first, Quinn, games, presents, or food?" Finn asks.

"Personally, I have my eye on that chocolate cake sitting on that back table over there."

"Alright, then food it is," Finn says.

"Let the party begin!" Kurt exclaims.

GLEEGLEEGLEE

After the baby shower ends, Quinn and Finn start cleaning everything up. Quinn still couldn't believe how great her friends were to throw her a baby shower.

"Hey, babe, I think I finally got all the gifts upstairs in our room," Finn says as he walks downstairs into the living room to find Quinn tidying up the couch. "Well, everything except the crib, of course," he motions to the empty crib beside the couch.

"I still can't believe your mom and Mr. Hummel got us a crib!" Quinn says. She knows Finn still isn't too thrilled that his mom started dating Mr. Hummel, Kurt's dad, a few weeks ago, but she knew even Finn had to agree that the crib was a greatly appreciated gift.

"Yeah, it is a really nice gift. I didn't even know they were giving us this, so I was surprised too."

"Yeah, I know, I could tell by the look on your face when they brought it out; you don't hide your emotions very well," Quinn says laughing as she thinks about the shocked look that appeared on Finn's face when his mom and Mr. Hummel had brought the crib out into the living room."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Finn asks slightly offended.

"Finn, it's a good thing and one of the things I love the most about you," Quinn says as she kisses him. "Most guys aren't real comfortable showing their emotions, but that's something you've always been able to do."

"I think it's more that I just have never been able to hide my emotions real well, like you said."

"Yeah, well, don't ever change that about yourself, Finn, a real man isn't afraid to show his emotions. Anyway, do you need me to help you carry the crib up to the baby's room?"

"You shouldn't be trying to carry anything anywhere near that heavy, I'll just wait and have my Mom help me carry it up in the morning," Finn says, making it clear that he will not allow Quinn to help him carry it upstairs. "Are you ready to head upstairs for the night? I don't know about you, but I'm pretty tired."

"Yeah," Quinn says as she takes his hand and they head upstairs to their room.

When they walk into their room and Quinn sees the pile of gifts on the floor, she can't help but smile at the fact that their friends really went all out for this. "I still can't believe how many things we got for the baby today. I mean, a crib, bedding for the crib, bottles, pacifiers, baby monitors, a diaper bag-"

"And diapers, lots of diapers." interrupts Finn.

"Yeah, we definitely got plenty of diapers. Did you hear Artie say that they still have the high chair from when his sister was little and he's pretty sure his mom will let us have it?" Quinn says as she climbs into their bed.

"No, I didn't hear him say that, but that would be great," Finn says as he climbs into bed next to Quinn.

"Yeah, he says he'll let us know at school on Monday. We still need to get a changing table and car seat though and a couple of little things, like a few more toys for her, because as of right now she just has one little pink doll."

"Hey, don't worry about it, we'll figure it out. Besides, we now have a crib and possibly a high chair, so that's a pretty good start don't you think? I mean, we're definitely a hell of a lot better off than we were a day ago."

"Yeah, you're right. I still can't believe Santana and Brittany got me a breast pump," Quinn says laughing.

"Yeah, that one definitely surprised me," Finn says. "Then again if any of our friends would get you one for you it would be them. Who the hell knows if Brittany even knows what it's used for."

"Finn!" Quinn says feeling the need to defend her friend.

"Quinn, she couldn't even figure out how blow up a balloon this afternoon."

"Yeah, that sounds like Brittany," Quinn says having to agree with Finn that Brittany isn't exactly the brightest person. "What did you think of all the cute little baby outfits?"

"I think it's pretty safe to say that thanks to Kurt and Mercedes our daughter will be the most stylish baby in Lima," Finn says.

"I couldn't agree with you more," Quinn says smiling.

"Hey, Quinn," Finn says as he gets out of bed to get something out of his dresser. "There is still is one more gift. I didn't give it to you in front of everyone because it's kind of personal," he says as he gets what he needs out of his dresser and heads back over to their bed. "It's my gee-gee, you know the baby blanket my Dad gave me the day I was born."

"Oh, Finn," Quinn says, as the tears fall from her eyes for what felt like the millionth time that day.

"I mean, I know I already gave it to you shortly after you told me you were pregnant, but since you gave it back to me when we broke up, I figured I should give it back to you since we're back together now and I really do want our daughter to have it."

"Finn, thank you. I know this means a lot to you since your dad gave it to you and everything and I think it's great that you want to pass it on to our daughter. This by far is my favorite gift, just because I know it means so much to you and because it's from you of course."

"Thanks, Quinn," Finn says as he kisses his girlfriend goodnight.


	14. Heart to Hearts

"NO! I can't do this! No!" Quinn yells in her sleep. Finn immediately knows she's having a bad dream, she'd had at least once a night for the last week.

"Hey, Quinn, wake up you're having a bad dream," Finn says, gently shaking her and trying to get her awake.

"Oh Finn, it was awful, the baby and …" Quinn says, bursting into tears.

"Shh, hey, it's okay. It was just a dream. I'm right here," Finn says, while trying to calm her down.

"But it was so real…and awful…" Quinn says, as she continues to cry.

"Well, it was just a dream, don't worry, it's okay. Do you want to talk about it? "

"I don't know," Quinn answers, she's trying to stop crying but just can't.

"You don't know, well in that case, why don't we just try to go back to sleep?" Finn says, desperately hoping that they both will be able to fall back asleep quickly.

"Okay," Quinn says, finally starting to calm down a little.

"Okay, let's just go back to sleep. It's okay, I'm right here," Finn says as he puts his arms around her and holds her. Within in a few minutes she's fast asleep again. "If only I could fall back asleep that quickly," Finn thinks to himself.

GLEEGLEEGLEE

The next morning, Finn walks downstairs to the kitchen to talk to his mom while Quinn is still upstairs finishing getting ready for school.

"Hey, sweetie, what's up?" Carole asks, already realizing that Finn has something on his mind.

"Mom, can I talk to you about something?" Finn asks as he makes himself a bowl of cereal and then sits down beside his mom.

"Of course sweetheart, is something wrong?"

"It's Quinn, for the last week she's been waking up in the middle of the night at least once because she has a bad dream. Is that like normal for someone who's pregnant?" Finn asks, his voice full of concern.

"Well, bad dreams are common during times of lots of stress and pregnancy is definitely stressful. I had my own share of strange dreams when I was pregnant with you so I don't think there's anything you need to worry about."

"Uh, so are you saying this might continue for awhile, like until the baby's born?" Finn asks, dreading the thought of possibly having to deal with this every night for the next three months.

"Finn, I honestly don't know. I hate to tell you this, but really the only thing you can do is to continue to be there for her and comfort her."

"That's what I've been doing, but it seems like it doesn't help, she still has bad dreams and wakes up crying, she cries all the time, she gets angry at me for the stupidest reasons, and she's demanding, always wanting me to do something for her or get stuff for her. Mom, don't get me wrong, I really love her, but I'm really starting to get sick and tired of all this," Finn says, letting out all of his frustrations.

"Honey, you know she can't really help it. I know this isn't easy for you, but it's not like it's easy for her either. If it makes you feel any better these are things that every father-to-be has to deal with," Carole says, trying to comfort Finn.

"Yeah, except for Puck," Finn mutters under his breath.

"Finn," Carole says with a warning tone in her voice that he knows means don't even go there.

"I know, I know it was my choice to stand by Quinn and the baby, and don't get me wrong I don't regret it for a second; it's just that it doesn't seem fair that I have to deal with all of this! I mean, it's technically Puck's kid and I'm the one doing his job for him. It's just not fair!"

"No, it's not fair, but life isn't always fair. The fact that you chose to forgive Quinn and stand by her and the baby, that you're willing to raise a baby with her as if it were your own daughter, that just shows how much you love Quinn and I know she loves you all the more because of it. Besides, yes, Puck gets to miss out on having to get up with Quinn in the middle of the night, but he's going to miss out on a lot of great things too."

"Like what?"

"Like being there with Quinn when the baby's born, being the first person to see her, to hold her. He's going to miss out on raising his daughter, you're going to be the one she calls 'Daddy,' not him."

"Yeah, well, he made his choice," Finn says, not wanting to admit that he actually feels a little sorry for Puck.

"Yeah, he made his choice and you made yours."

"Mom," Finn says, trying to get back to his original reason for wanting to talk to her. "I know you said that Quinn can't help the bad dreams, the mood swings, and being all emotional and stuff, but do you think that maybe you can talk to her?"

"Finn, Quinn is free to come to talk to me anytime, but I can't force her to."

"Yeah, I know and I told her that awhile ago, but I guess she just doesn't feel comfortable coming to you, but I think if you came to her she'd be willing to talk to you."

"Finn, I can't make her talk to me."

"Mom, please, at least just try to talk to her. I can tell she's has questions that she wants to ask you and that she's scared about having to give birth and about being a mom. She just needs someone to talk to, a woman to talk to. She knows she can always talk to me, but I'm a guy, so I've obviously never been pregnant, given birth or been a mom, but you have. Mom, I think if you talk to her she'll feel a lot better about everything. I know she'll still act all crazy and stuff, but I think if she talks to you she won't be scared anymore and will be reassured that everything is going to be okay."

"Finn, I will try to talk to her, but like I said I can't force her to talk to me, okay?"

"Thanks, Mom," Finn says smiling.

GLEEGLEEE

Late that afternoon, shortly before Finn is supposed to be back from basketball practice, Carole walks upstairs into Finn and Quinn's room, Quinn is sitting on the bed working on homework.

"Hey, sweetheart, what are you doing?" Carole asks, walking into the room carrying a basket of laundry.

"Just working on some homework," Quinn answers without looking up from her textbook.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," Carole says as she puts away their clothes.

"No, it's fine. I'm working on math homework, so any interruption is greatly appreciated. Seriously, when in my life will I ever need to use Geometry?" Quinn laughs.

"Can't say that I've ever used it since high school myself," Carole says, as she sits down on the bed beside Quinn. "Quinn, Finn says you've been having trouble sleeping lately."

"Yeah, I've been having nightmares and waking up in the middle of the night crying, but that's kind of normal, right?" Quinn asks, trying to hide any hint of concern in her voice.

"Yes, Quinn, everything you're going through right now is normal, the mood swings, the nightmares, the cravings, the aches and pains, swollen ankles, these are all side effects of pregnancy that every pregnant woman has to deal with," Carole says trying to reassure Quinn. "Quinn, you know if you have any questions or anything you're welcome to talk to me."

"Yeah, I know, Finn's told me that several times. There have been a few times when I've wanted to talk to you, but then I remember that the baby I'm carrying isn't even technically your granddaughter and I feel embarrassed about everything," Quinn says, breaking down crying.

"Honey, you have no reason to feel ashamed or embarrassed. And you know what, just like Finn considers your baby to be his daughter, I consider her to be granddaughter. Besides, if I would've had a problem with this whole situation I wouldn't be allowing you to live in my house and I definitely wouldn't have encouraged Finn to raise the baby with you."

"True, guess I never thought about that," Quinn says, pulling herself together.

"So, do you have any questions you want to ask me? Obviously it's okay if you don't, but since I'm here I figure I might as well ask," Carole asks, hoping Quinn doesn't feel like she's forcing her to talk.

"I don't know how to explain it, but I'm scared, nervous and kind of excited all at the same time, if that makes any sense at all," Quinn says.

"That makes perfect sense."

"Right now, to be honest, I'm scared about being a mom more than anything, even more than the whole giving birth thing. I mean, what if I screw up and end up ruining her life?"

"Quinn, I hate to tell you, but you will make mistakes. Parents aren't perfect you know, we make mistakes too. But I don't' think you have to worry about ruining her life, I know you and Finn are going to be great parents."

"Yeah, but the whole idea of being responsible for someone is kind of scary. I mean, the fact that Finn and I are going to be solely responsible for this little girl is just mindboggling."

"Yeah, being a parent is a huge responsibility, but don't let that scare you because it's a blessing too. I can honestly tell you that there is nothing I love more than being a mom. And although, I want you and Finn to raise your daughter yourselves, I also want to you to know that if you ever need any help or advice, I'm always here for you."

"Thanks, Carole," Quinn says as she leans over to hug her.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," Carole says, as she gets up to leave.

"Carole," Quinn says, stopping her before she walks out the door. "You're gonna be there right?"

"Be there for what?"

"Be there with Finn and me when the baby's born."

"If you and Finn want me to be there, then I will be there."

"Well, I want you to be there and I'm sure Finn probably wants you to be there too."

"Then I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Carole, thanks again for talking to me and everything. I mean you've been so great through all of this and you've supported us ever since Finn told you I was pregnant."

"That's what being a mom's all about, loving your kids and always being there for them no matter what. As long as you and Finn remember that, I know you guys will do just fine," Carole says, walking back over towards Quinn to give her another hug.

"Yeah, well my parents could definitely learn some things from you on what it means to be a good parent. Anyway," Quinn says, tryinh not to think about the situation with her parents. "I just hope I can be even half as good of a mom as you are, you've done an excellent job raising Finn all on your own. He's the absolute sweetest guy and he means everything to me, I love him so much," Quinn says, the tears starting to fall yet again.

"Thanks, Quinn that really means a lot to me. And you know what? Finn thinks the world of you too. And like I said you're going to be an excellent mom, you've got nothing to worry about," Carole says, hugging Quinn one last time before walking out of the room.


	15. Stressed

"Finn, you haven't been listening to anything I just said, have you?" Quinn asks.

They're eating lunch in the school cafeteria and Quinn has been talking for the past several minutes. Although he's been trying to pay attention, he keeps zoning out because he's just so damn tired. He can tell that Quinn talking to his Mom has really helped calm her fears, but unfortunately it didn't help with any of her pregnancy side effects so he's still getting up with her several times a night and she's still as emotional as ever.

"Finn," Quinn says again, starting to get a little annoyed.

"Sorry, Quinn, I guess just zoned out for a minute."

"Are you okay?" Quinn asks, a hint of concern in her voice.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Anyway, what were you saying?"

"Just remember we have to leave right after last period for my doctor's appointment, so we'll have to miss Glee Club this afternoon."

"Don't worry, I didn't forget. I already talked to Mr. Schue and told him we wouldn't be at rehearsal and he said its fine, he understands."

"And don't forget after your basketball game Saturday, we're spending the rest of the day painting the baby's room. Your mom said that Kurt and Mr. Hummel are probably gonna come over to help paint too."

"That's just great," Finn says sarcastically.

"Finn, I know you're not thrilled about your mom dating Mr. Hummel, but you have to admit she seems really happy."

"No, it's not that, it's the fact that if Kurt helps with the room it's going to end up looking really girly. We're already painting the room pink, but knowing Kurt he'll want to put up like lacey curtains or want everything to be covered in glitter and sequins."

"Okay, first of all, I won't let him decorate the room in glitter and sequins," Quinn says, laughing at the thought. "Second, Finn, I'm having a girl, so it's supposed to look like a baby girl's room."

"Yeah, but just 'cause we're having a girl doesn't mean we have to paint her room pink does it?"

"I'm not even going to answer that," Quinn says, disgusted that her boyfriend would even ask such a question when only two days before he agreed to painting the room pink.

"Fine," Finn gives in, not wanting to start an argument. "We can still paint the room pink, but that's it, no lace or sequins or anything like that."

"That's exactly, what we agreed to the other day, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is," Finn agrees.

"OW!" Quinn says,wincing and placing her hand on her stomach.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay? Is it the baby?" Finn asks, trying to not to freak out.

"Finn, I'm fine, she just kicked me really hard in the kidneys or something, that's all," Quinn says trying to reassure him.

"You're sure it wasn't a contraction and you're not going into labor, right?"

"Finn, it wasn't a contraction and I'm not in labor, I'm not due for practically three more months yet."

"Well, if you're sure you're okay then, we should probably start heading to class," he says as he grabs both of their lunch trays.

"Finn, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't take up my own tray," Quinn says offended.

"Quinn, I've always taken your tray up with mine, it has nothing to do with you being pregnant," Finn says defending himself.

"I know, but it's the fact that you never even ask, you just automatically assume I'm okay with it."

Finn knows it's just the pregnancy hormones getting to her, because if it really bothered her she would've said something about it when they started dating almost a year ago. He also knows at times like this the best thing is just to apologize and agree with her. "I'm sorry, Quinn. Would you like me to take your tray up for you?"

"Yeah, thank you."

"Only three more months, just three more months," Finn mutters under his breath as he goes to take their trays up.

GLEEGLEEGLEE

Finn holds Quinn's hand while Dr. Chin examines her. Although he always feels extremely uncomfortable during Quinn's doctor's appointments, just because he knows what Dr. Chin's looking at down there, he knows Quinn is even more uncomfortable than him.

"So what do you think they're doing in Glee right now?"Finn asks Quinn trying to get her mind, as well as his own, off of what's going on.

"Well, I'm sure their rehearsing. Although Rachel is probably complaining that everyone's not contributing enough and that at this rate she might as well be the only person singing because she's the only who's putting any effort into it."

"Yeah, that's Rachel, she likes to have control over everything. I think she kinda thinks if everything isn't done her way, it's gonna suck."

"Yeah, well, what Rachel wants, Rachel gets," Quinn says laughing, but there's a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"No, she doesn't always get what she wants, she doesn't have me and she never will."

"Aww, thanks Finn," Quinn says, smiling. "Besides, now that she's dating Puck, I think she's finally over her obsession with you."

"Yeah, I think so too, or at least I hope so."

"Okay, Quinn, everything looks great. So, you're good to go," Dr. Chin says. "Oh, don't forget you need to start looking into childbirth classes and sign up for one soon."

"Yeah, I know," Quinn says. "Finn and I will talk about our options for childbirth classes and I'll make sure to sign us up for one by next week."

"Okay, sounds great. I'll see you then for your next appointment in a couple of weeks then," Dr. Chin says as she starts to head out the door.

"Dr. Chin," Finn says, stopping her. "Can I talk to you for a minute? Like alone?" At this Quinn gives him a look which he knows means "What are you doing?" "Look, I-I just have a couple of questions I want to ask you."

"Yeah, Finn, that's fine. I'll give Quinn a few minutes to change and then I'll be back, okay?"

"Okay, thanks," Finn says, as Dr. Chin walks out of the room.

The second the door closes, Finn starts to explain "Quinn, I just have a of couple things I want to ask her, okay? Please don't get upset at me for wanting to talk to her."

"Why would I get upset at you for something like that?" Quinn asks as she finishes getting changed. "It's fine, in fact, I appreciate that you're taking the time to ask questions because that shows how much you care. I'll be waiting for you out in the waiting room, okay?"

"Okay, uh thanks, Quinn," Finn says, as Quinn gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and walks out the door.

Within a minute, Dr. Chin walks back into the exam room. "So Finn, you said have some questions you want to ask me?"

"Yeah, uh, yeah, sorry, I'm sure this is kind of weird, like since I'm a guy and everything," Finn says, all of a sudden embarrassed and wondering what the hell he's doing talking to his pregnant girlfriend's OB/GYN.

"Finn, I think it's great that you're not afraid to admit that you have questions and concerns and that you're willing to talk to me. I only wish more father's- to- be, especially young one's like yourself, were willing to do the same thing."

"Wait, you do know that I'm not actually the baby's father, right?"

"Yes, but from what you and Quinn have told me you think of this baby as your own daughter and you're going to raise her together, right?"

"Yeah, I mean as of right now, I'll most likely be the only father she ever knows."

"So, what did you want to ask me, Finn?"

"I guess my main question is I just don't know what to do about Quinn. I mean, I know it's normal for pregnant women to act all crazy and stuff, but she is really starting to get on my nerves. She's constantly either crying, or getting angry with me, or bitching at me about something- uh sorry" Finn says, realizing he just swore. "I mean earlier today she got upset at me over a stupid lunch tray and I keep trying not to get her worked up about things, but obviously I'm failing miserably, so is there anything I can do? I talked to my Mom a few days ago and she said there really isn't anything I can do except continue to be there for her, but I figure if anyone would know anything that I could do to help her, you would since you're her doctor and all. And then I guess the other thing is now that we're talking about things like childbirth classes and we're painting the baby's room this weekend, I'm realizing it's really almost here. Obviously, I knew it was going to get here eventually, but now it's a little less than three months away, that just seems so soon and I'm starting to get nervous about having to be there with her when she's in labor and everything."

"Finn," Dr. Chin says, trying to calm him down. "I can tell you're really stressed out about all of this, but what you need to realize is there you are certain things that you have no control over, especially how Quinn's pregnancy hormones are making her react to things. In these next few months, Quinn's going to probably say things to you that she doesn't really mean, so you shouldn't take them personally. Like you said it's just her hormones acting all crazy, so you need to remember that. Also it's normal for a guy to be a little nervous about their wife or girlfriend going labor and about being with them through labor and delivery. Besides, that's where the childbirth classes will be helpful. But, Finn, you need to stop stressing yourself out like this, it's not healthy and you will end up driving yourself crazy if you continue doing this to yourself. You need to remember to take the time to take care of yourself and to have some fun and not spend all of your time worrying about Quinn and the baby. Quinn doesn't want to you to be all stressed out and worried either. So, you if just continue to be there for her, everything will be okay, I promise. So does that answer your questions and help you feel a little better about everything?" Dr. Chin asks.

"Yeah, it does. Thanks," Finn says, getting up to leave. "Well, I better get back to Quinn then."

"Okay, sounds good. I'm sure I'll see you then when Quinn comes in for her next appointment in a few weeks."

"Yeah, see you then," Finn says, as he walks out the door and heads to the waiting room to meet Quinn.

GLEEGLEE

"Aren't you gonna ask me what I asked Dr. Chin about?" Finn asks Quinn as their driving home.

"No, I figure you'll tell me if and when you want to. I trust you," Quinn says. For the next minute or two it's dead silent. "Finn, what's gotten into you? The past few days you've practically been on pins and needles, you're tired all the time, you're turning into a nervous wreck!"

"Yeah, I know, that's Dr. Chin said too. She's says I'm getting way too stressed out about everything. I guess I've just been worrying about you and the baby and everything. Well, that and trying to make sure I don't do or say anything to cause you to break down and cry or to make you angry, but obviously I haven't been doing a great job with that considering at lunch today you got angry with me about carrying your tray for you," Finn says..

"Finn, I'm sorry about that, but you know I can't really help it. Seriously, though you need to stop stressing yourself out about all of this. Right now, I think you're more stressed about all of this than I am…and I'm the one who's pregnant."

"You know what, I think you're probably right," Finn says, laughing.

"So, you're okay now? You're not going to worry yourself to death anymore, are you?"

"No, I'm fine now," Finn says reassuring her as he pulls into the driveway and turns off his car.

"I have to admit that even though I hate to see you all stressed out and everything, it makes you look really sexy," she says laughing as they get out of Finn's car.

"Oh, thanks" Finn says laughing as he takes her hand and they walk in the house.

"Seriously though, Finn, you're going to be a great dad," Quinn says, smiling.

"Aww, thanks, babe," Finn says kissing her.


	16. He Thinks the World of You

"Hey, how's the painting going?" Burt Hummel asks as he and Kurt walk into the baby's room to find Quinn, Finn, and Carole all hard at work painting.

"It's coming," Finn answers, as Burt and Kurt walk into the guest room turned nursery. "But we could definitely use more help."

"Well, that's what we're here for," Burt says, taking the paintbrush Carole hands him.

"Yeah, and I don't put on my coveralls and risk getting covered in paint for just anyone," Kurt says as he grabs a paintbrush.

"Well, thanks for being willing to take that risk for us," Quinn says.

"No problem. Besides I wore my coveralls for a reason, it's the only piece of clothing I own I don't mind getting dirty," Kurt says, laughing.

"Where would you like us to start?" Burt asks.

"Why don't you both start over there," Finn says, pointing to the other side of the room. "As you can see, we haven't even started on that side yet, thanks to the fact that I'm only person that even standing on a ladder that can reach high enough to start that high up. But now that you guys are here, things should move along a lot faster."

"Yeah, well when your mom mentioned that you were going to be spending the rest of the day painting I offered to come over and help you guys and of course Kurt agreed to come along and help too."

"You know I can't resist helping with any type of makeover, even if it's only turning a guest room into a nursery."

"Well, thanks Kurt, the more people we have to help paint, the faster we'll get it done and the sooner I can get back to playing Xbox," Finn says.

"Oh my gosh, Finn, is that all you can think about, getting back to your stupid game? We're painting our baby's room and you're in a hurry to get back to playing _Halo 3_! It's a stupid game!" Quinn exclaims.

"Quinn, all I'm saying is that when we're done painting, I'm looking forward to kicking back and relaxing and playing a little Xbox."

"In other words, you'd rather be playing a damn game instead of painting your daughter's room!"

"Quinn, that's not what I meant and you know it! Besides, you know I always play Xbox after a game or anytime I'm really stressed, it helps me relax…well that and you know," Finn says smiling and raising his eyebrows, praying that by mentioning sex she'll stop yelling at him. One of the few pluses to having a girlfriend a little over six months pregnant is thanks to her hormones going crazy lately Quinn is always in the mood for sex.

"Finn, do you think trying to bribe me with sex will work and make me forget that you just said you'd rather be playing a stupid game instead of painting our daughter's room! I might be pregnant, but doesn't mean that sex is the solution to everything" Quinn says, as Finn turns bright red at her mentioning their sex life in front of Kurt, Mr. Hummel, and worst of all, his Mom.

"Quinn, Quinn, please just stop," Finn says, hoping she'll shut up before she says something even more embarrassing.

"Finn," Quinn continues, "you have to understand that I'm pregnant, we're having a baby. I know she isn't technically your daughter, but you said you think of her as your daughter, you said you'd always be there for me…for her and yet here you are saying that you just want to 'kick back, relax, and play Xbox.' Finn, don't you get it? We're about to become parents, which means we have to be responsible and be willing to make sacrifices. Giving up playing Xbox to paint your daughter's bedroom is only the beginning!" Quinn says as she bursts into tears.

"Quinn, just calm down," Finn says, trying to calm her down.

"Don't tell me to calm down," Quinn exclaims while continuing to cry uncontrollably.

By this point, everyone has stopped painting and all eyes are on Quinn. Carole steps in between Quinn and Finn to intervene because she knows if she doesn't it will quickly turn into a full-blown argument between the two, "Guys, just stop. Quinn, Finn didn't mean to upset you."  
"Quinn, I'm sorry," Finn says.

"I know, it's just that …" Quinn says as she bursts into tears again and then runs out of the room.

"I'll go talk to her and see what else I did to upset her," Finn sighs as he starts to walk out of the room.

"Sweetheart," Carole says to Finn. "Why don't you let me take care of this and I'll go talk to Quinn, that way you guys can keep painting."

"Mom," Finn says, attempting to let his Mom know that it's his job to comfort Quinn, not hers.

"Finn, I'll come and get you if she wants to talk to you."

"But, Mom, I'm her boyfriend and it's my job to be there for her and to comfort her," Finn says.

"Finn, just trust me, I think it'd be better if I talk to her first," Carol says.

"Mom, didn't Quinn just say that I need to step up and start acting like a responsible adult, so isn't part of that making sure my girlfriend is okay? I'm just trying to do exactly what Quinn wants me to do. Mom, when are you going to start letting Quinn and I handle everything ourselves?"

"Finn, you and Quinn are planning on raising your daughter in my house, that alone means that you're not ready to handle everything on your own. You guys are doing are a great job, don't get me wrong, but you're only 16, you guys can't raise baby and handle everything yourselves yet."

"Oh, great, so now you're questioning our ability to be good parents?" Finn asks bitterly.

"Finn, you know I fully support you're decision. I mean, I'm letting you guys raise your daughter in my house. I'm spending my Saturday afternoon painting what will be the bedroom for your baby, so don't even try to say that I don't think you guys are doing the right thing. Anyway, just trust me on this, it will be better if I go and talk to Quinn first," Carole says.

"Yeah because apparently, I can't take care of my girlfriend on my own, not to mention my daughter," Finn says sarcastically.

"Finn, listen to your mom, I think she knows what's best," Burt adds.

"Since when do you have the authority to tell me what to do?" Finn snaps at Burt.

"Finn," Carole says.

"Sorry, sorry. If you think it's best for me to give Quinn some time to calm down and it's better for her to talk to you, that's fine," Finn says as he picks up his paintbrush while Carole walks out of the nursery to go check on Quinn.

GLEEGLEEGLEE

Carole walks into Finn and Quinn's room to find Quinn sitting on their bed. Although it looks as if she's finally stopped crying, her eyes are still red and puffy.

"Hey sweetie," Carole says as she walks over and sits down on the bed beside Quinn. "You want to tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing's wrong, you know how being pregnant makes you emotional about everything," Quinn says, but Carole notices that isn't able to look her in the eye as she says this.

"You want to try again? Quinn, I'm not stupid and I know that you're upset about something."

"I'm scared that Finn's going to leave me after the baby's born. Puck's the baby's father and he wants nothing to do with her. I'm scared that Finn will realize what he's giving up by saying that he'll be with me forever and that one day I'll wake up and he won't be there right beside me. I mean, why should he be willing to stay with me and help me raise a baby that isn't even his?" Quinn asks, as a few tears once again begin to fall from her eyes.

"Because he loves you, that's why. He might not be the baby's biological father, but you and both know that Finn thinks of your baby as his daughter. Finn is not Puck and he's not going anywhere, he loves you and his daughter."

"I know that and keep telling myself that, but sometimes I just have these doubts. I mean, I know it's stupid, I know he loves me. But look at me, I'm fat and ugly."

"You're not fat, you're pregnant," Carole interrupts her.

"I cheated on him with his best friend, true, Puck got me drunk so I'd sleep with him, but still. And not only did I do that, but I lied to him and told him that I was pregnant with his baby because I didn't want to hurt him by having him find out what happened between Puck and me. I mean, I only lied to him because I love him and couldn't imagine myself raising a baby with any other guy but him. I did all that, and not only does he forgive me, but he promises to be with me forever and wants to raise the baby with me. He's willing to give up everything to raise a baby with me. I don't deserve this, I don't deserve him!"

"Quinn, he loves you. By promising to be with you forever and raise your daughter with you, he might have to grow up a little sooner than he planned and being a father will require him to make some sacrifices, such as staying home with the baby instead of hanging out with the guys all time, but none of that matters to him, all that matters to him is that he's going to spend the rest of his life with the girl he loves and raise their daughter together with her. He thinks the world of you."

"I know," Quinn smiles. "Sometimes he drives me crazy because he is constantly worrying about me and the baby."

"Yeah, well Finn's father did the same thing when I was pregnant with Finn. I think all father's- to- be are like that, almost as if it's God's way of preparing them to be father's," Carole laughs.

"Finn's going to be such a great dad."

"I know he is. I think in a way he's really excited about all of this."

"Yeah, I know he is. He's told me he wants to be the dad for our daughter that he never had and he's going to try his hardest to be a good father ."

"That sounds like Finn," Carole says, realizing just how much Finn has really grown up over the past six months. "So are you okay now, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Carole for talking to me and everything."

"No problem, that's what I'm here for," Carole says giving her a hug, as they both walk out of the room to the nursery to get back to painting.

GLEEGLEEGLEE

"I think it looks pretty good, don't you think?" Finn asks Quinn as he turns out the lights in the nursery as they walk out of the room. They had spent the rest of the afternoon painting the nursery and had managed to get the majority of it done and they planned on finishing the rest of it tomorrow.

"Yeah, it does," Carole says as she comes upstairs after seeing Burt and Kurt out. "So what are you guys up to the rest of the night?"

"I don't know about you," Finn says looking at Quinn," but between getting my butt kicked in the basketball game today and spending the rest of the day painting the baby room's, I'm beat. I'm planning spending the rest of the night playing Xbox and relaxing."

"I'm pretty tired too, so just hanging out and relaxing sounds great to me," Quinn says.

"All right, I'll be in my room then if you two need anything then I'll be in my room," Carole says as she heads to her room and Quinn and Finn head to their room.

As Finn walks into their room, he immediately turns the TV on and is about to start playing _Halo 3_ when Quinn takes the remote and turns off the TV.

"Hey!' Finn exclaims as Quinn sits down beside him on their bed.

"Finn, can you forget about your stupid game for one night?" Quinn asks.

"Oh, so I see you like the suggestion I made earlier," Finn says as he goes ahead and takes off his shirt and strips down to his boxers.

"Finn, no, not right now," Quinn says frustrated, it would figure that Finn would automatically think she meant she wanted to have sex right now.

"Wait, you don't want to have sex right now?" Finn asks. He finds this hard to believe because thanks to Quinn's pregnancy hormones he's been getting laid practically every night for the past two weeks.

"Finn, we need to talk," Quinn says.

"About what? Is everything okay?" he asks, his voice full of concern.

"Everything is fine, but we still need to decide what kind of childbirth classes we want to sign up for."

"Do we have to do this tonight?" Finn asks. "I'm tired, so why don't we wait and talk about this tomorrow."

"You're too tired to talk about childbirth classes, but not too tired to have sex," Quinn laughs. "Nice try."

"Sex doesn't require thinking, deciding what childbirth class to choose does," he says smiling.

"Finn, please, I'm trying to be serious here. We really do need to choose a class, I told Dr. Chin I'd have us signed up for one by early next week."

"Fine, "Finn says, as he takes a brochure Quinn hands him.

"Finn, thanks," Quinn says, smiling at him.

"For helping you chose what childbirth class to sign us up for?" Finn asks, a little confused as to what Quinn's thanking him for.

"For everything. For standing by me, for promising to be with me forever, for being willing to give up so much to help me raise the baby."

"Babe, I'm gaining so much more than I'm losing. Besides, how many 16 year old guys get to live with their girlfriend? Not very many."

"True," Quinn laughs.

"I love you," Finn says, as he leans over and kisses her forehead.

"I love you too," Quinn says.

As Quinn sits there looking at childbirth classes brochures with Finn, she realizes that Carole's right, Finn really does love her and think the world of her. And truth be told, she thinks the world of him.


	17. Together Forever

"I am never having sex again," Finn says, as he and Quinn get into his car. They had just come from their first childbirth class and Finn, to say the least, had been grossed out by some of the pictures and videos clips they had seen in class of women giving birth.

"Yeah, says the guy who told me just last night that one of the best things about having a pregnant girlfriend is the fact that you get laid all the time," Quinn says. "Yeah, so I don't believe you for a second, because I know that despite of what you might think now, we'll end up having sex tonight."

"I don't know, I mean those pictures and video clips kind of grossed me out. I definitely did not need see everything that goes on down there when a woman is giving birth."

"Well, what are you going to do in about nine weeks when you'll be seeing everything up close and personal?"

"That'll be different because you'll be the one giving birth, so it probably won't seem anywhere near as gross."

"But it will still be kind of gross?" Quinn asks, teasing him.

"I don't know, probably, I mean you saw it, it definitely didn't look pretty to say the least," Finn says. At this Quinn bursts out laughing because she knows Finn is trying not to let it show that he is still a little uncomfortable about the whole idea of being there with her when she gives birth. It wasn't the fact that he would be seeing her naked that bothered him, it was the blood and all of that and the fact that their daughter would be coming out from inside of her, but worst of all would be seeing her in pain. When Quinn burst out laughing, Finn knows she's teasing him and trying to make him as uncomfortable as possible. "Haha, you think you're so funny," Finn says, laughing.

"Hey, I couldn't help myself, you look so cute when you get all nervous and uncomfortable."

"Guess that just means I'll be extra cute when you're in labor because I already know I'm going to be extremely nervous and uncomfortable, because I already am extremely nervous at just the thought of being there with you."

"You're nervous?" Quinn exclaims. "How do you think I feel? I'm the one who has to go through of all this, I'm the one who has to push a baby out of my vagina! All you have to do is be there for me and stand beside me and hold my hand! You're not going to be one of those guys that ends up passing out in the delivery room, are you? Because I need you to be there right beside me the whole time, I can't do this without you!" she exclaims as tears begin roll down her cheeks.

"Shh, shh, it's okay," Finn tries to reassure her as he pulls his car into the driveway. He turns his car off and puts his arm around her to comfort her. "Babe, everything is gonna be okay, I'm gonna be right there holding your hand the whole time, I promise."

"You promise?"

"I promise," Finn says, kissing on the cheek trying to reassure her once more. "Now, come on, let's head on inside, remember you promised to help me study for Mr. Schue's Spanish test that we have tomorrow."

"I know and knowing how you do in Spanish that could take all night," Quinn says as Finn gets out of the car and goes around to open her door for her.

"Hey, thanks for the boost of confidence," Finn says sarcastically, while internally sighing with relief that Quinn's emotional freakout seemed to be over and fairly minor to some of the ones she'd been having lately.

"Hey, you and I both know that Spanish is like your worst subject," Quinn says as they walk in the house.

"Yeah, it's a good thing I have you to help me through it or I would probably end up failing Spanish," Finn says.

"Yep, we help each other get through everything. We can get through anything together, right?" Quinn asks.

"Yep, together we can get through anything and everything," Finn says talking her hand once again to reassure her as they walk upstairs to their room to study.

GLEEGLEEGLEEE

"So did you find it helpful at all?" Finn asks Quinn later that night as they're climbing into bed.

"Did I find what helpful?" Quinn asks.

"The childbirth class."

"Oh, yeah, that," Quinn says. "Well, it was only our first class…I mean, you were there too. What did you think?"

"I already told you what I think, that I definitely could've skipped seeing some of those clips of women giving birth…I really would've been just fine waiting to see any of that until you give birth."

"Finn," Quinn says as she bursts into tears.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Finn asks, once again hating that Quinn's pregnancy hormones could make her burst into tears without notice.

"This is really happening isn't it? In a little over two months I'm gonna have a baby," Quinn says.

"Yes, this is really happening. But Quinn, we've known you were pregnant for several months now, so it's not like it's a big surprise or anything."

"I know, but going to our first childbirth class today made it seem even more real and after seeing what I'm gonna have to go through…I don't wanna do this anymore," Quinn says as the tears continue to fall from her eyes.

"Babe, you and I both know you don't really have much of a choice," Finn says laughing, hoping it would help lighten everything up and calm her down.

"I know but I don't wanna do this…I'm scared!" Quinn says, not even trying to stop the tears.

"Babe, you don't have to be scared, everything is going to be just fine," Finn says trying to reassure her and praying that he sounds convincing because truth be told he's scared shitless too.

"You promise?" Quinn asks, finally starting to calm down a little.

"I promise," Finn says, wondering how many more times he's going to have to reassure her again.

"I thought childbirth classes were supposed help us not be so nervous about all of this, but so far it's only made me even more nervous."

"Well, honey, like you said , it was only our first class. Hopefully next week's class will help you feel better, but that's a whole week away so don't worry about that right now," Finn says. "Hey, you know what we still need to decide?" Finn asks, hoping that by changing the subject he can prevent Quinn from having any more emotional breakdowns the rest of the night.

"What?" Quinn asks.

"We still need to decide what we're going to name her."

"Finn, how many times do I have to tell you, we are not going to name our daughter, Drizzle," Quinn says, laughing.

"No, I know, I've kind of given up on that, but it's still a definite possibility for a nickname for her."

"Yeah, we'll see about that," Quinn says, laughing again.

"You said you like the names Elizabeth and Isabella, right?" Finn asks her.

"Yeah, those are my top two names. Did you have any other names in mind?"

"No , I like both of those names."

"Which one do you like better?" Quinn asks him.

"Well, if we name her Isabella she'll probably end up being called Bella, right?" Finn asks Quinn.

"Yeah, probably."

"Where as if we name her Elizabeth, she could by Liz or Lizzie, or even Beth," Finn says, thinking out loud.

"Or Libby," Quinn adds. "I've kind of always liked that name."

"Libby, yeah I kind of like that too."

"So we'll name her Elizabeth and she'll go by Libby then?" Quinn asks.

"Yeah," Finn says. "Hey, Quinn, what's her last name going to be?" Finn asks, finally getting to the question he really wants to ask.

"What?" Quinn asks.

"Is her last name going to be Fabray or Puckerman or Fabray-Puckerman?" Finn asks.

"Fabray. Puck is not going to be involved in her life so why should she have his last name?"

"Because he's technically her father."

"Finn, biologically, yes, but you and I both know that you're going to be the only father she ever knows."

"Quinn, did you ever even ask Puck if he wants to be involved in her life?"

"Finn, I think it's pretty clear that Puck has no intention of being involved in Libby's life, he doesn't even think of her as his daughter."

"I know, but I just think we should at least let him know that if he wants to be involved in her life, he can or least I'm okay with it. I mean, why can't our daughter have three parents, a mom and two dad's. I mean, Rachel has two dad's and she's turned out okay."

"I'd say that's debatable," Quinn says laughing. "But, Finn, do you really think Puck will want to be involved in Libby's life?"

"Honestly, I don't think he will, like you said he's never even really considered Libby to be his daughter, but I think we should at least give him the chance if he wants to be."

"Yeah, you're probably right, but I still don't want him to be in the delivery room" Quinn says.

"That's fine by me, personally I don't really want him to be in the delivery room either, it would just be really awkward."

"Hey, Quinn," Finn says.

"Yeah."

"You know that even if Puck does want to be involved in Libby's life that I still want to be the main father figure, like I still want to be the one she calls 'Daddy.'"

"Finn, I don't think you have to worry about that. Puck has yet to show any real sign that he wants to be involved in Libby's life, so I think it's pretty safe to think you'll probably be the only father figure in her life."

"Yeah, and um, going along with that assumption, I was kind of wondering if, maybe Libby's last name could be Fabray-Hudson?"

"Finn-"Quinn says.

"Look, I know I'm not technically her father, but unless Puck has a sudden change of heart, like you said I'll probably be the only father she ever knows. Besides, don't you plan on being a Hudson someday yourself?"

"Wait, what?" Quinn asks.

"After we get married, you plan on being Quinn Hudson right?"

"Finn, since when did we become engaged?" Quinn asks.

"I mean, I know we're not officially engaged," Finn says, suddenly getting a little nervous, "but I always assumed that we would eventually get married, like after we graduate from high school. We said we're going to be together forever, so isn't safe to assume then that we'll get married?"

"Yeah, I figured we'd get married, but I just never heard you say that," Quinn says, as a few tears start to fall from her eyes. "Finn, are you proposing?"

"I guess, in a way, yes" he says as he gets out of bed to get down on one knee. "Quinn Fabray, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me? I mean, not right now , but like after we graduate from high school?"

"Yes, of course I'll marry you. Like I've told you before I can't see myself spending the rest of life and raising a baby with anyone else but you," Quinn says, as a few more tears fall from her eyes. "But I do agree with you that we should wait till we graduate from high school to get married. I mean, I know we feel like we're practically married already, but I think sophomores in high school is a little too young to get married."

"Sorry, I don't have a ring or anything for you. I spent all the money we had the other day on the car seat for the baby."

"It's okay, all that matters to me is that you just told me that you want to marry me and be with me forever."

"Yep, and that's what we're going to be, together forever," Finn says as he put his arm around her and kisses her goodnight.


	18. I'll Stand by You

"Hey Puck, we need to talk," Finn says to Puck the next morning as he is getting his books out of his locker.

"About what?" Puck asks.

"Quinn and I were talking last night and there's some things about the baby we want to talk to you about."

"Okay, what about the baby?"

"Puck, why don't you just come over tonight, so you, Quinn and I can all talk about this together."

"Talk about what? Is there something wrong with the baby?" Puck asks, trying to hide the fear in his voice. He's never considered her to be his daughter, so why should he be concerned, he tries to reason with himself.

"Like I said there are just some things about the baby we need to talk to you about," Finn says without answering Puck's question.

"Fine, if it will make you guys happy, I'll be over sometime tonight so we can talk about whatever it is you and Quinn think we all need to talk about," Puck says.

"Thanks, Puck," Finn says, grateful that the conversation between them hadn't been as awkward as he had expected. Although, in some respects Finn and Puck were friends again, hell, Puck even helped with Quinn's baby shower, there was definitely still an unspoken tension between them.

"Yeah, whatever, man," Puck says, as he walks away.

GLEEGLEE  
"So is there something wrong with the baby?" Puck asks later that night as he sits down at the table in Finn's kitchen.

"No, everything's fine with the baby," Quinn says. "Finn and I just want you to know that if you want to be involved in Libby's life-"

"Libby?" Puck says.

"That's what we're going to name her," Finn says, defending Quinn. "Anyway, what Quinn's trying to say is that if you want to be involved in Libby's life, we're okay with it. I mean, who's to say that both of us can't be her fathers'?"

"Well, thanks for the offer, but uh, and don't take this the wrong way," Puck's says, looking at Quinn, "but I've never considered her to be my daughter, so uh, well I don't really see any reason to be involved in her life. I mean, maybe as sort of like an uncle or something, but not as a father figure, that's Finn's job."

"I knew it!" Quinn exclaims. "I knew you would say no. What are you ashamed to admit you got me pregnant? The whole school practically already knows, so what do you have to hide? Are you afraid your mom will find out or something?"

"Actually, my mom already knows, Puck says, "once everyone found out, I figured I better tell her before someone else did. Believe me, she was pissed, I got this whole lecture about how could I let her down like that and everything."

"Puck, I think what Quinn wants to know is why you're choosing not to be a part of your daughter's life?" Finn asks, speaking up.

"Because like I said I don't consider her to be my daughter," Puck says. "Besides, look at me, I'm not ready to be father."

"And I am?" Finn asks.

"Yeah, you are. I mean, okay, yeah you're only 16 too, but since Quinn told you she was pregnant, you've stood by her and told her you'd be the best damn father you could be."

"Yeah, because I love Quinn and I love my daughter, so of course I'm going to stand by them. But Libby is also your daughter too."

"Look, I'm sorry I screwed up your life by knocking you up", Puck says looking at Quinn, "I really am, but I'm not father material, but I know Finn will be a great father. I mean, I've moved on and am dating Rachel now and everything."

"Wait, how does you not wanting to be involved in Libby's life have anything to do with you dating Rachel?" Finn asks.

"Yeah, she already knows you got me pregnant and she's still dating you, what the hell she sees in you I have no clue, but I highly doubt wanting to be involved in Libby's life would ruin your relationship with her," Quinn says.

I just think it would be best for uh, Libby, if we just put this behind us –"

"You'd like that, wouldn't' you?" Quinn exclaims. Well, guess what, you can try to forget about what you did to me, but I can't! The fact is, you got me drunk so I would have sex with you, took my virginity and got me pregnant and in a little over two months I'm having a baby! You need to face reality, Puck, and I realize that you fathered a child!"

"Quinn, like I said, I'm sorry, I really am, but like you said I can't take back what I did to you. I really do think it would be best for her if I'm not involved in her life and just allow the two of you to raise her. So, if it's okay with you guys, my answer is no."

Finn looks over at Quinn not knowing what to say.

"Okay, fine, if you don't want to be involved that's fine, because forcing you to be involved in Libby's life would be even worse than her not having you in her life at all, so if you once again want to do the irresponsible thing and walk away, go ahead," Quinn says.

Puck then looks at Finn to see if he agrees with Quinn.

"If it's okay with Quinn, then it's okay with me. I was always going to be her father, regardless of your decision. I made my decision to be her father, in spite of her not being my biological daughter, months ago, and well, obviously you made yours."

"Sweet, so I'm free to go?" Puck asks, as he starts to get up out of his chair.

"Yeah, sure you're free to leave, that seems to be what you do best," Quinn says bitterly.

"Uh, well, when it comes to like legal stuff, I guess I will have to sign her birth certificate won't I?" Puck asks.

"Yeah, sorry that is one thing I can't do for you," Finn says sarcastically.

"Well, I'll do that for you, sign her birth certificate that is. But like I said I think its best that she never finds out I'm her biological father" Puck says.

"Fine, then, I'll be the only father she ever knows," Finn says.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys at school tomorrow," Puck says, as he walks out of the kitchen and heads straight out to his truck to drive home, the faster he can get away from this situation the better, he thinks.

GLEEGLEEGLEE

The second Quinn hears the front close, she bursts into tears.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Finn says, as he stands up and walks over to Quinn and just holds her. "We knew he was probably going to say no."

"I know, but it's just not fair!" Quinn cries. "He's able to act as if this never happened and I can't do that! My life will never be the same and he gets to act like nothing happened. "

"Yeah, it isn't fair, but life isn't always fair, Quinn" Finn says, as he takes her hand and they head upstairs to their room.

"It's just the fact that he has doesn't have to deal with the consequences of his actions," Quinn says as they walk into their room and start getting ready for bed.

"No consequences? Quinn, he has to live with the guilt he has for getting you pregnant and now he'll also have to live with the guilt of deciding to abandon his daughter," Finn says. "I know he'll end up regretting the decision he made to not be involved in Libby's life."

"You think so?" Quinn asks, as she climbs into bed.

"No, I know so," Finn says. " But Puck made his decision and I made mine. I want you to know that I don't regret my decision for a second. Quinn, before we go to bed there's something I want to do for you and Libby, but you have to promise not to laugh."

"Okay," Quinn says somewhat hesitantly.

"You know how my Mom found out you're pregnant, right?"

"Yeah, she caught looking at the DVD of the sonogram."

"Well, that's only half true, I was actually singing the song "I'll Stand by You" to the sonogram. At the time, I was really struggling with the fact that you were planning on giving up our daughter for adoption, so Kurt suggested I sing that song to her, to let her know that I will always love her no matter what. So, if it's okay with you, I'd like to sing that to you, to remind you that I will always be there for you and Libby.

As Finn starts to sing, Quinn can't help but smile as the tears fall from her eyes.

_Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now_

_Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
'cause I've seen the dark side too_

_When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less_

_I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you_

_So if you're mad, get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now_

_Hey, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too  
Well I'm a lot like you_

_When you're standing at the crossroads  
Don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
'cause even if you're wrong_

_I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you_

_And when...  
When the night falls on you, baby  
You're feeling all alone  
You won't be on your own_

_I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
and I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

"Thank you," Quinn says after he finishes singing.

"I love you, Quinn," Finn says, as he kisses her good night.

"I love you too, Finn."


	19. False Alarm

"Finn, I can't sleep," Quinn calls out in the middle of the night.

"I know, I know," Finn says in a tone that lets Quinn know he's practically half asleep.

With only six weeks until her due date, Quinn's stomach is huge, she's having mood swings more frequently, and has been very whiny. Finn's trying, really trying, not to get irritated with her because he knows she's uncomfortable and that she can't help it, but considering she's been getting him up in the middle of the night for the last three nights he can't help but think that this is getting old really fast.

"Finn," Quinn whines, "my back hurts, I'm getting tired of having to sleep on my side, and I can't sleep because Libby won't stop kicking me and…"

"Sweetheart, I know, I know," Finn says, as he rolls over. "But there is absolutely nothing I can do about it."

"You can give me a back massage."

"Quinn, it is 2:30am," Finn says as he looks over at the clock on his nightstand. "I'm not going to give you a back massage now."

"Finn, please, it'll help me fall asleep."

"How could a back massage possibly help you fall asleep if you'd have to sit up for me to give you one since you can't lie on your stomach?"

"Finn please?"

"Quinn, if it still hurts in the morning, I'll give you one then, okay? Right now the best thing for you to do is just to roll over and try to go back to sleep," Finn says as he puts his arm around her, praying that it would somehow help Quinn fall back asleep quickly.

GLEEGLEEGLEE

About 20 minutes later, when Finn is just about back to sleep, Quinn cries out, "Finn, I don't think she's just kicking…I think I might be in labor."

"Wait, what?" Finn sits up in bed, all of a sudden very awake. "You think you're in labor? Have you been having contractions?"

"I don't know," Quinn cries, "it just really hurts. Finn, this can't be good, I'm not due for six weeks yet."

"Calm down, everything's going to be fine, I promise," Finn says trying to calm her down, but at the same time trying not to panic. "Your water didn't break yet, right?" he asks checking to make sure there wasn't all of a sudden a puddle in their bed.

"No."

"Well, that's good , I guess. Do you want me to go get my Mom?" Finn asks. Quinn nods her head "yes." Finn then jumps out of bed, throws on the T-shirt that had been lying on the floor and grabs his glasses off his nightstand. He'd worn contacts since 7th grade, but wasting time to put them in is not an option right now. He runs next door to his Mom's room. "Mom, Mom, get up," he says shaking her. "Quinn's in labor!"

Carole immediately gets out of bed and puts on a pair of sweatpants. "How far apart are her contractions?"

"I don't know, I didn't even know she was having contractions. One minute she was having trouble sleeping and saying the baby keeps kicking her and that her back hurts and the next thing I know she's telling me she thinks she's labor!" Finn says trying not to panic. "Mom, Quinn's really scared. I'm not sure if she's more scared about being in labor or the fact that she's going into labor six weeks early, and to be honest I'm kind of scared too. Mom, everything's going to be okay, right?"

"Yes, Finn, baby's that are born six weeks early are almost fully developed, she'll be just fine," Carole says trying her reassure her son. "Now, why don't you go get Quinn and help her out to the car while I go call Dr. Chin and tell her we're on our way to the hospital?"

"Okay, her hospital bag is already in my car, so I'll drive."

"Are you sure you're okay to drive?"

"Yeah, Mom, I'm fine" Finn says trying not to let it show he's scared shitless.

"Okay, well go help Quinn and I'll meet you out at the car," Carole says as she walks out of her room.

"Okay," Finn says sighing because he knows his life is about to change forever.

GLEEGLEE

Or so he thought. An hour and twenty minutes later they walk back into the house. It turns out Quinn isn't in labor, she's just having Braxton-Hicks contractions, false labor pains. When Dr. Chin told them this Finn wasn't sure if he should be relived because it means he probably has at least a few weeks left to prepare for becoming a father or if he should be pissed because he could've been sleeping this whole time.

"I'm so sorry," Quinn says for about the millionth time as she follows Carole and Finn into the kitchen. "I really thought I was in labor."

"It's okay, sweetheart," Carole says, trying to reassure her. "Like Dr. Chin said it's quite common for women to have Braxton-Hicks contractions near the end of their pregnancy, especially if it's their first child. To be honest, the same thing happened to me when I was pregnant with Finn, so there is no reason to apologize."

"Yeah, Quinn, don't worry about it," Finn says. "Just think of it as a practice round for when you really go into labor."

Carole looks at the clock on the microwave, it reads 4:33. "Well, I'm sure you're both tired and want to go back to bed and I definitely won't keep you guys up any longer, but are you guys still going to try and go to school in the morning?"

"Yes," Quinn says, at the exact same time Finn says "No."

"I just I figure since I'll probably have to miss a few days when I actually have the baby I shouldn't miss anymore days than I have to," Quinn says.

"I think that's smart," Carole says. "Finn, since Quinn's going, you're going too."

"Aww, Mom do I have too?" Finn whines.

"Finn," Carole says in that tone that Finn knows means he's going to school whether he likes it or not;it's not an option. "Why don't you guys head upstairs and go back to sleep for a couple of hours and I'll make sure to get you guys up in plenty of time to get ready for school."

"Okay," Finn says reluctantly as he and Quinn head upstairs to their room.

GLEEGLEEGLEE

Of course Quinn falls asleep right away, Finn on the other hand, can't fall asleep, in spite of being absolutely exhausted. At some point though, he must've fallen asleep because the next he knows his Mom is standing in his room telling him he needs to get out of bed and get ready for school. "Okay," Finn groans, but the second she walks out of his room he rolls back over to try to go back to sleep.

A few minutes later Finn hears his Mom yell from downstairs, "Finn Christopher Hudson, you better be up and moving because you guys need to leave for school in ten minutes."

"Fine," Finn yells back downstairs as he reluctantly gets out of bed. He notices the other side of the bed is empty, which means Quinn's probably already in the bathroom finishing getting ready. He looks over at the clock on the nightstand which reads 7:22. "Crap," Finn says out loud, realizing that he really does need to get moving considering he and Quinn have to leave for school in less than ten minutes.

GLEEGLEEGLEE

Amazingly Finn and Quinn pull out of the driveway at 7:31. Finn knows he looks like crap since he didn't even bother to shower or shave. Quinn, on the other hand, looks cute as always and he thinks she doesn't even look like she's been up half the night.

"I'm sorry I look like crap," Finn says.

"Yeah, word of advice, scruffy is not the most attractive look for you," Quinn says laughing.

"Gee, thanks," Finn says slightly offended.

"I'm just kidding," Quinn says realizing he is definitely not in a joking mood. "Look, if it makes you feel any better, I'm just as exhausted as you are."

"You sure as hell don't look like it."

"Oh, believe me, I have huge dark circles under my eyes, I just covered them up with makeup."

"Lucky you," Finn says.

"Come on, Finn, you don't want have a bad attitude like this all day. I know you're really tired and so am I, but you can't let it ruin your whole day," Quinn says as Finn pulls into the WMHS parking lot.

"Yeah, you're right," Finn says as he turns off his car and then leans over to kiss Quinn.

"Okay, Finn, you really need to lose the scruffy look when we get home," Quinn says laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, "Finn says as he gets out of his car laughing.

GLEEGLEEGLEE

Somehow Finn manages to make it through the school day. In the classes he has with Quinn anytime he starts to doze off she elbows him, although in the couple of classes he doesn't have with her he dozes off a time or two.

By the time Glee rehearsal rolls around he's back to being down right exhausted. During rehearsal Quinn has to elbow him a few times to keep him from falling asleep, which is the last thing they need with Regional's only a few weeks away. To make matters worse he notices Rachel giving him the Look when she realizes that he's not really putting much effort into singing today. "Oh, great," Finn thinks to himself, "the last thing I need is for Rachel to be pissed at me and telling me I'm screwing up everything."

Finally, rehearsal is over and Finn is about to head out the door when Mr. Schue stops him. "Hey, Finn, can I talk to you for a minute?"Will asks.

"Yeah, sure," Finn answers, "Quinn, go head on out, I'll be out in just a minute."

"Okay, I'll wait for you right outside ," Quinn says as she walks out the door.

"Finn, I hope I'm not being too forward," Will says, "but what is with you today? I mean, practically falling asleep during rehearsal? I noticed this morning during Spanish, Quinn had to keep you from falling asleep then too. That's not like you. Is everything okay?" he asks, his voice full of concern.

"Yeah, sorry about that, it's just Quinn's been keeping me up the past several nights. She's at that point in her pregnancy where she's extremely uncomfortable and just downright miserable. To make it even worse, we ended up going into the hospital around 3am 'cause Quinn thought she was in labor, but as you can see she obviously wasn't; turns out she was just having Braxton-Hicks contractions."

"I see," Will says.

"Look, I know you're just trying to help, but I don't really think you can. I mean, it's not like you know what it's like to have a pregnant girlfriend and about to become a father," Finn says. The second he sees the crushed look on Mr. Schue's face he instantly regrets what he said. "Sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound like that."

"No, you're right; I don't know what you're going through. But I'm still here for you if you need someone to talk too."

"Yeah, I know."

"Finn, even if you don't want to talk to me, you can always go and talk to Ms. Pillsbury."

"Yeah, like that's going to help," Finn says sarcastically, "she's not even a dude!"

"No, but she's a guidance counselor; it's her job to help students when they come to her with their problems."

"Look, thanks for your concern, but I'm fine, really, I can handle this on my own," Finn says trying to sound sure of himself.

"Okay, but if you ever need to talk-"

"Yeah, I know your door's always open," Finn says interrupting him. "Thanks, Mr. Schue," Finn says as he walks out the door to go meet Quinn.


	20. Advice from a Father to a Father to be

Thanks to the conversation he'd had with Mr. Schue, Finn knows he needs to talk to someone about how he's nervous about becoming a father and about being there with Quinn when she's in labor and everything. Finn has always talked to Mr. Schue about those types of things, the problem is though, even though Mr. Schue has served as his sort of father figure for the past several months, he isn't actually technically a father. And since Finn's own father died when he was just a baby, the only other sort of father figure in his life that he can talk to is Burt Hummel, his Mom's boyfriend.

Which is how Finn finds himself driving over to the Hummel's house on Friday night. Quinn's at Mercedes house for the night with Rachel, Tina, and Kurt for some sort of girls' night, so it's the perfect opportunity for him to talk to Burt. Finn pulls into the Hummel's driveway and walks up to the door and rings the doorbell. Burt goes and answers the door and is surprised to find Finn. "Hey Finn," Burt says.

"Uh, hey," Finn says, all of a sudden wondering what the hell he's doing here, I mean this is his Mom's boyfriend.

"What's up?" Burt asks.

"Uh, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, come on in," Burt says, opening the door and motioning for Finn to follow him into the living room. Finn follows Burt into the living room and sits down on the couch, Burt sits in the chair next to him.

"So what's going?" Burt asks Finn. "Is everything okay?"

"Well, I'm sure my Mom's probably told you by now about how the other night we ended up taking Quinn to the hospital because she thought she was in labor, but then it ended up she was just having Braxton-Hicks contractions."

"Yeah, you're mom told me about that, but that's pretty common."

"I know, it's just when Quinn thought she was in labor, I tried to act calm for her, but inside I was freaking out. I mean, I've gone to the birthing classes with her, I've been to all her doctor's appointments, but I just know I'm gonna like freak out or something ."

"Finn, every father-to-be is nervous, but I've seen you with Quinn and you're great with her. Remember that day Kurt and I helped you guys paint the nursery?"

"Yeah and she had that major meltdown."

"Yeah, but you handled it well."

"No, my Mom went and talked to her and took care of her for me."

"You did the right thing by giving her space. Look, you have been there with Quinn the whole time-"

"Except for the two weeks we weren't together after I found out that Puck's the biological father of her baby," Finn says interrupting Burt.

"Yeah, but you found out what actually happened and you guys got back together; you're going to be that baby's father. Finn, I can see it in your eyes when you guys are together, you guys really love each other."

"Yeah, we really do and I love my daughter too, I can't wait to meet her. I can't wait till we're our own little family. I mean, we'll still be living in my Mom's house for now, but we'll be our own little family. And one day we'll have a place of our own," Finn says smiling. "Can I tell you something, you just have to promise not to say anything to my Mom because we haven't told her yet."

Burt nods his head "yes."

"A couple of weeks ago I asked Quinn to marry me and she said 'yes.' Don't worry we're not going to get married until after we graduate, so it's like a little over two years away. I don't even have a ring for her yet since any little money we have goes towards things we need for the baby, but I'll get her one eventually."

"Congratulations, Finn. That's great," Burt says.

"Thanks," Finn says. "Uh, like I said what I'm nervous about right now is being with her while she's in labor. I just can't stand the thought of having to see her in pain."

"Yeah, she'll be in pain for a while, but then she'll hold your little girl and it'll be all worth it. Finn, when you hold your little girl… I can't even begin to describe to you how amazing it is to hold your child for the first time."

"Yeah, but in order for me to be able to hold her, Quinn has to go through labor first."

"Well, yes."

"But that's what I'm worried about. I mean, what am I supposed to say, what can I do to make to it easier on her?"

"Just being there right beside her, letting her squeeze your hand as hard she can, reminding her to just keep breathing when she has a contraction, and telling her she's doing great, those are the best things you can do to comfort her since you can't actually can't take away her physical pain."

"I know I can't take away her pain, but I wish I could. In fact, if I could I would give birth for her."

"I know you would, Finn. I felt the same when Kurt's mom was pregnant. But you can't focus on the things you have no control over. You might not be able to take away her pain, but you being there will make all the difference in the world to her."

"I know, any time she breaks down crying, which lately seems to happen several times a day, she always makes me promise that I'll be there right beside her the whole time. I mean, I've told her like a million times and she still needs to be reassured."

"That's because she's really vulnerable right now and she needs to be reassured time and time again. She knows that you'll be there, but the reassurance helps to make her feel not so scared. It all has to do with the pregnancy hormones I'm sure."

"Pregnancy hormones," Finn sighs. " I'm so sick of them making Quinn act all crazy! One minute she's fine, the next she's crying and freaking out because she's scared about giving birth and then she's bitching and demanding me to do something for her."

"Relax, within a month or two after the baby's born her hormones should be back to normal."

"A month or two? Great!" Finn says sarcastically. "You know, Quinn's changed a lot since she got pregnant, she's a lot nicer and sweeter now, to be perfectly honest she used to be kind of a bitch. I really want her to still be the nice, sweet Quinn I've gotten to know these past several months. I mean, I liked the old Quinn, but I really love the new Quinn, minus the pregnancy hormones that is," Finn says laughing.

"I don't think you have to worry about Quinn going back to her old self, at least completely. I think everything happens for a reason, even if we might not know what that reason is right away. I think this whole thing is going to make Quinn an even better person, stronger too."

"Yeah, it's definitely made her stronger in some ways. I mean, the night her parents kicked her out she stood up to her dad for me, she had never done anything like that before. And in a strange way this whole pregnancy thing has brought us closer together and it has definitely made us love each other even more. So, yeah, I think you're right, this whole pregnancy thing has changed Quinn for the better."

"Finn, you know Quinn isn't the only one who's changed, you have too."

"You think so?" Finn asks.

"I know so. I might have only known you for a few months, but you've gone from complaining about spending your Saturday afternoon painting the baby's room because it meant you couldn't play Xbox to staying up half the night with Quinn because she's miserable and then taking to the hospital at 3am because she thinks she's in labor. That's quite a change don't you think?" Burt asks. "I mean it's obvious the most important people in your life are Quinn and your daughter."

"And my Mom," Finn quickly adds.

"And your mom," Burt says.

"You know, I think you're right. I think I have changed. When I hear the guys talking in the locker room after practice they're all talking about how their hoping they'll get laid this weekend or about how big Santana's boob's look and I'm worrying about trying not to do or say anything that'll get Quinn worked up so she won't go into pre-term labor. Don't get me wrong, I liked being able to joke around with the guys and stuff, and I still do, but it just really makes me…I don't know," Finn says not really sure what he's trying to say.

"…Makes you put things in perspective," Burt says.

"Yeah, I guess that's a good way to say it," Finn says.

"Finn, I don't think many 16 year old guys are willing to stand by their pregnant girlfriend when it's their child she's pregnant with. But you the fact that you not only forgave Quinn and are going to raise her daughter with her…that's almost unheard of."

"Yeah, well I still see it as Puck being the one at fault, he is the one who got her drunk. Besides, I couldn't make Quinn have to go through everything by herself, 'cause it was definitely clear that Puck wasn't gonna do anything. Plus, even during the two weeks we weren't together I never stopped loving her, I tried to hate her but I just couldn't and that baby has always been my daughter…and always will be no matter what."

"I know that, Finn, and that just shows how much you've grown up and matured these last several months. You should be proud of yourself."

"Thanks, my Mom said the same thing."

"Well, I know your mom is real proud of you…I'm proud of you too. And I know I'm not your dad and I would never try to replace him, but I have no doubt that he's looking down on you and that he's really proud of you too."

"Thanks, that really means a lot to me," Finn says as he stands up to get ready to leave. "Anyway, thanks Burt, for talking to me and everything. I mean, I wasn't really sure who to talk to, I normally talk to Mr. Schue about this kind of stuff, but I figured I should probably talk to someone who actually is a father, and well, that kind of limited me to you. So yeah, thanks."

"No problem, and Finn, I'm always here for you if you want to talk."

"Thanks," Finn says. "I should probably get going, Quinn will probably back before too long."

"Okay," Burt says, as he stands up and follows Finn to the front door.

"Again, thanks," Finn says as he's about to walk out the front door.

"Don't worry, you'll be just fine. You're going to make a great dad," Burt says reassuringly.

"Thanks," Finn says, "See you later," he says walking out the door.

"See you," Burt says as he closes the front door.

As Finn gets into his car he realizes that even though he never really knew his Dad, between Mr. Schue and Burt he had some great examples of what makes a great father. He realizes just how lucky he is, some guys don't even have one father figure to talk to, he had two. Maybe, just maybe, he'd be a great father after all. He could only hope that he could be as good a father to his daughter as Mr. Schue and Burt have been for him.


	21. Right Behind You

**Author 's note: I know this doesn't follow how Quinn goes into labor at Regional's at all, but I came up with the idea for this chapter before the Regional's episode aired and I didn't want to change it.**

Quinn is sitting beside Finn, holding his hand during Glee rehearsal, trying to pay attention to what Mr. Schue's saying about Regional's coming up in just a few weeks. With three weeks to go until her due date, Quinn is actually starting to pray that she'll go into labor early, especially on days like today when she's been having Braxton-Hicks contractions all day. As she feels another one coming on she squeezes Finn's hand again, hoping he doesn't realize how many times she's squeezed his hand in the last 15 minutes. She's starting to wonder if maybe, just maybe, she might actually be in labor, but decides not to say anything to Finn because she knows he'll freak out. The other day when she told him she was having Braxton-Hicks contractions again, he started freaking out and kept asking her "Are you sure you're not actually in labor?" about a million times before she was able to convince him she was fine.

But apparently she can't fool Finn, "Hey, babe you okay?" Finn asks her.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Quinn whispers, trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"Because you keep squeezing my hand, like a lot. Ar-Are you having contractions," he asks.

"W-what makes you think that?" she asks.

"Finn, Quinn, everything okay?" Mr. Schue asks, noticing that the two of them have been whispering back and forth for the past few minutes and not paying attention to anything he's just said about their schedule for Regional's.

"Oh, yeah, everything's fine," Quinn says before Finn can say anything.

"Okay, well, then, then let's start with 'Don't Stop Believin,' remember this has got to be great for Regional's. Finn, Rachel" Mr. Schue says indicating for them to come down to the front of the room for their solos.

"You're sure you're okay?" Finn asks Quinn as he goes to head up to the front of the room.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Quinn says trying to reassure him.

Once Rachel and Finn are in place up front, Mr. Schue indicates for everyone stand and just as Finn sings the first note, it happens. Quinn feels something drip down her legs, as if she has just peed her pants, but she knows she hasn't. She looks down and sees a clear puddle which confirms her worst fear. "My water just broke," she says bursting into tears as she sits down.

"Yeah, all over my brand new shoes," Kurt says, standing beside her.

Finn turns around and gives Kurt the Look, as if it's his way of saying, "Now is not the time to get pissed about your damn shoes," as he runs back over to Quinn.

"Is Quinn having the baby right now, during practice?" Brittany asks.

"No, her water just broke, she's got several hours of labor to go through yet," Santana says rolling her eyes.

Quinn feels as if time is standing still, she knows Finn is talking to her, but she isn't hearing a word he's saying.

"Hey, Quinn, you okay?" Finn asks again, kneeling down beside her. "Why didn't you tell me you were having contractions?"

"I-I'm scared!" Quinn says bursting into tears again.

"Hey, its okay, it's okay" Finn says, putting his arm around Quinn. He's scared shitless but he knows he can't let Quinn know that because he knows from the look on Quinn's face that she is absolutely terrified. "It's going to be okay. I'm going to go get my car and pull up to the front of the school. Meet me out front."

"No, please, don't go," Quinn says grabbing his hand, as she feels yet another contraction coming on.

"You're having a contraction right now, aren't you?" Finn asks, realizing that every time she had been squeezing his hand she'd been having a contraction.

"Yeah, but it's over now, I haven't had very many …and they don't last long at all, maybe a second or two…So I don't think I need to go to the hospital yet," Quinn says trying to sound sure of herself.

"Quinn, your water just broke, we're going to the hospital now," Finn says. "Now, I'm going to get my car. Do you think you can make it out to the front of the school on your own?"

"Please, don't leave me," Quinn looks at him, pleading.

"Quinn, I need to go get my car, plus I need to call my Mom so she can meet us at the hospital and I'll have her call Dr. Chin to let her know your water just broke."

"Finn," Quinn cries.

"Mercedes," Finn says calling to the girl who he knows has become Quinn's best friend over the last several months. "Can you sit with Quinn while I go get my car? I'll be right back to get her."

"Sure," Mercedes says walking over to sit beside Quinn. "Hey girl, you're going to be just fine," she says to Quinn.

"Thank you," Finn mouths to Mercedes as he heads towards the door.

GLEEGLEEGLEE

While all of this is going on, Will is standing back watching the scene unfold not really sure what to do. He wants to go over and make sure Quinn and Finn are okay, but thinks maybe he shouldn't after the way Finn had gotten upset with him when he interfered a couple of weeks ago.

"Hey, Finn," Will says, stopping Finn before he can walk out of the room. "Are you guys okay? I mean do you need me to do anything?"

"I'm just going to get my car and I'm gonna call my Mom and tell her to meet us at the hospital," Finn says. "But, um, actually, would you mind following us to the hospital, just in case my Mom isn't there yet when we get there. I just, I kind of want someone to be there, 'cause well I can't do this …be there for Quinn…alone."

"Sure, Finn" Will says.

"Thanks," Finn says. "I'll be right back to get her," he says as he walks out of the choir room.

GLEEGLEE

On the other side of the room Puck sits huddled in a corner. He keeps looking over at Quinn, he can tell she is absolutely terrified.

"Noah, she's going to be okay. She's just in labor," Rachel says, as she stands beside him and takes his hand to comfort him. She realizes this is probably just as hard for him as it is for Finn.

"Yeah, I know. It's just I'm the one who got her into this shit in the first place. If I hadn't been so wasted and wouldn't have gotten the stupid idea to get the president of the Celibacy Club so drunk so she'd sleep with me, then none of this would've happened."

"Noah, you can't change what happened that night. But just think, you'll get to meet your daughter today," Rachel says trying to make him feel better.

"How many times do I have to tell you she's not my daughter," Puck says a little too loudly he realizes when he sees Mercedes glare at him from across the room. "Look Rachel, I knocked Quinn up, yes, but I've never thought of that baby as my daughter. She's always been Finn's daughter and …I can't deal with this," Puck says as he stands up and starts heading towards the door.

"Noah, you can't always keep running away," Rachel says trying to stop him.

"Watch me," Puck says.

"Leaving the room isn't going to change anything. Quinn's still going to be in labor and you're still going to be feeling just as guilty."

"Rachel, please just leave me alone!"

"Noah, come on, you should at least follow Quinn and Finn to the hospital. Besides, you're going to have to sign her birth certificate. Quinn's doctor knows you're the biological father, so you can't get out of that."

"I'll have Finn text me when she has the baby and then I'll go in and sign the stupid birth certificate, okay?" Puck says. "Now, Berry, please move so I can get out of here."

"Well, I want to follow them to the hospital. I want to be there to support them."

"They're not going to let you in the delivery room."

"I know, but we're their friends and even if we're just sitting in the waiting room, at least they'll know we're there for them," Rachel says. "Come on, Noah, I really do think it'll help you feel better."

"Fine, you win" Puck says giving in just so Rachel will shut up.

"I always do," Rachel says smiling.

GLEEGLEEE

A few minutes' later Finn walks back into the choir room.

"Hey, how are you doing?" he asks as he walks back over to Quinn and Mercedes. He notices that Quinn seems to have calmed down a little, at least she isn't crying still. "Have you had any more contractions?"

"No," Quinn says.

"Okay, well my car's out front and I called my Mom and she's going to meet us at the hospital. So are you okay to walk out on your own?" he asks Quinn.

"I, I don't know," Quinn says. "Mercedes, can you come too? I want you to be there with us, please?"

"Quinn, well, I don't know…I mean," Mercedes looking at Finn as to what she should do.

"It's fine with me, you can just come with us in my car" Finn says.

"Well, okay, if you guys want me to be there then sure," Mercedes says.

"Cool," Finn says. "Okay, so can you can walk out to my car, right? I mean, I can carry you if you need me to."

"No, its okay, I'm fine."

"Okay, then let's go," Finn says taking Quinn's hand to help pull her up. Finn and Quinn make their way across the choir room, Mercedes follows right behind them. They're about halfway to the door when Quinn suddenly stops and squeezes Finn's hand hard and it's obvious she's having another contraction.

"Oww!" Quinn whimpers unable to stop herself from crying out.

"It's okay," Finn says trying to comfort her. "Just keep breathing and squeezing my hand. It's okay." Mercedes just stands there watching Finn trying to comfort Quinn, pleasantly surprised at how calm he seems.

Quinn isn't sure if it's because she's standing this time or what but this contraction seems worse than the others and longer too. Finally after what feels like an eternity it's over. "I'm okay now," Quinn says loosening her grip on Finn's hand.

"Are sure you're okay?" Finn asks.

"Is everything okay?" Rachel asks as she rushes across the room to meet them.

"Yeah, everything's fine, Quinn was just having another contraction," Finn answers.

"Okay, I just wanted make sure you guys were okay," Rachel says. "Anyway, I was talking to the rest of the club and we've decided that if it's okay with you and Finn we'd like to accompany you to the hospital."

"The whole Glee Club?" Finn asks, not liking the idea of everyone of seeing Quinn give birth.

"Uh, Rachel, um, no offense but giving birth is kind of personal and I really don't want an audience."

"No, don't worry we'll stay outside in the waiting room. We all just want to be there to support you guys."

"Yeah, that would be fine then. In fact, that would be great because…I don't want to do this," Quinn says as she starts to cry again.

"Hey, it's going be okay," Mercedes says.

"Yeah, Quinn, like I said we're all here for you…both of you," Rachel says looking at Finn.

"Thanks, Rachel," Finn says.

"Yeah, thanks," Quinn says.

"Okay, we'll follow you guys to the hospital then," Rachel says as she walks back over to the rest of the group to let them know what's going on.

Quinn, Finn, and Mercedes continue to make their way across the choir room.

"Mr. Schue," Finn says, when they're about to the door. "You ready?"

"Yep, I'm right behind you, Finn ," Will says, following Finn, Quinn and Mercedes out of the choir room. Finn realizes that it isn't just Mr. Schue, but the whole Glee Club following them out to the parking lot. They really were all right behind him and for this Finn is grateful because he knows he's going to need them more than ever in these next several hours…and Quinn will need their support even more than he does. He's still terrified knowing what he and Quinn will face in these next several hours…but knowing that they're all there right behind them makes him feel just a little bit better.


	22. Labor of Love part 1

When Finn, Quinn, Mercedes, and Mr. Schue walk through the hospital doors, the first thing Finn sees is his Mom standing there, waiting with a wheelchair for Quinn. Although Carole is somewhat surprised to see Mercedes and Mr. Schuster walk in with Quinn and Finn she doesn't take the time to question why they're here with them. Carole motions for Quinn to sit down and she gladly takes a seat.

"How are you doing, sweetheart?" Carole asks Quinn.

"I don't want to do this!" Quinn says breaking down for what Finn swears must be like the hundredth time in the 40 minutes since her water broke.

"Quinn, look, I know you're scared, but everything is going to be okay. I mean, we've gone to the birthing classes and you know what's going to happen, besides I'm going to be right beside you the whole time," Finn says trying to reassure her.

"And I'm here too," Mercedes says.

"Yeah, and I'll be waiting in the waiting room with the rest of the Glee Club," Will says as the rest the Glee Club members walk through the hospital doors as if right on cue.

"See, sweetheart, we're all here for you," Carole says trying to calm the frightened girl.

"Ow! Ow!" Quinn responds due to the fact that she is having yet again another contraction. She knows she's making a scene in front of everyone, but she honestly could care less right now.

"Just keep breathing, babe," Finn says bending down so she can easily squeeze his hand. "Yeah, that's it, just keep breathing and squeezing my hand."

"I don't think I can do this," Quinn says after her contraction is over.

"Yes, you can, you are so strong, besides you don't really have much of a choice," Finn says laughing, hoping that it will help Quinn relax.

As Puck stands with the rest of the Glee Club watching Finn help calm Quinn down, or trying to at least, he can scarcely believe this is same Finn Hudson he's grown up with. The Finn Hudson he knows worries about everything, freaks out because he always embarrasses himself by popping a boner anytime he makes out with Quinn, and worries that because he's now in Glee Club he might lose his popularity. The Finn Hudson in front of him now though is calm, cool and collected and is trying to calm down his girlfriend who's in labor. One thing is for sure, he's glad it's Finn and not him that has to stay with her during labor, because there is no way he'd be able to handle doing that.

Just then a nurse comes out and tells Quinn they're ready to take her back and so Finn pushes her wheelchair while Carole and Mercedes follow the nurse down the hall.

GLEEGLEE

Finn and Carole are sitting in the hospital room alone while Mercedes is helping Quinn change into her hospital gown.

"How are you doing, sweetheart?" Carole asks Finn.

"I'm a mess," Finn says.

"You would never know, you were great with her out there."

"Great with her? Mom, she's freaking out!"

"Finn, she's a 16 year old girl in labor, I think it's kind of understandable why she's freaking out. Labor's scary for any woman because it's something you never know really what it's like until you experience it."

"You should've seen her when her water broke, Mom, once she realized what had happened she got this terrified look on her face. And then when I asked her about her contractions, she broke down crying and said 'I'm scared!' Let me tell you, while she was sitting there screaming all I wanted to do was wipe that scared look off her face and tell that everything's going to be okay."

"I know, I know."

"I don't know how I'm going to get through this. I'm having a hard enough time staying calm when she's having a contraction, how the heck am I supposed to stay calm when she's actually giving birth?"

"Just keep doing what you're doing and you'll be just fine." The two of them sit in the room in silence for a couple seconds.

"Was Dad like this when I was born?" Finn asks.

"Yeah, yeah he was," Carole says as a few tears fall from her eyes as she thinks about that day a little over 16 years earlier when Finn was born.

"Mom, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"No, it's fine," Carole says wiping the tears from her eyes. "It's just hard to believe that only a little over 16 years ago I was in labor with you and now I'm sitting here with you while your girlfriend is in labor. I mean, I still think of you as my little boy, but you're not a little boy anymore, you're a man and you're about to have a little girl of your own."

"Mom, stop it," Finn says, getting embarrassed in spite of the fact that the only other person in the room is his Mom.

"Sorry, I'm your Mom, it's my job to embarrass you," Carole says laughing.

"Haha, very funny," Finn says. "Hey, did you call Burt?"

"Yeah, I called him. He said he'll get here when he can, but it's probably going to be close to 7 till he gets here."

"Great," Finn says sarcastically as he takes out his cell phone and sees it's only 3:43. _Has it really been less than an hour since Quinn's water broke?_ Finn thinks to himself.

"Finn, you'll be fine. Even if Burt was here, even though I'm here, it's not going to change anything, it's not as if we have some great advice that we haven't shared with you. We can't do your job for you. I'm for here for you and Quinn, but ultimately it's your responsibility to be there for Quinn, that's part of becoming a man, of becoming a father. I know it might not seem like it right now, but you really are doing great job comforting and being there for Quinn. You just keeping doing what you're doing and you'll be fine."

"Thanks, Mom," Finn says as Quinn and Mercedes walk back into the room.

GLEEGLEE

Within in a few minutes Dr. Chin comes in to check and see how far a long Quinn is.

"Okay, Quinn, you're about three centimeters dilated," Dr. Chin says.

"That's it?" Quinn asks. "How can I possibly only be at three centimeters?"

"Quinn, you only have to get ten centimeters till you start pushing," Finn says trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah, you're practically halfway already," Mercedes says.

"Okay, Quinn, I'm going to have a nurse come in and get you hooked up to a monitor so we can monitor your contractions and I also have going to go ahead and have one of the nurses put in an IV line. I'll be back in a little bit," Dr. Chin says as she walks out of Quinn's room

"You're doing great, babe," Finn says as he takes Quinn's hand and kisses it.

GLEEGLEE

The next 20 minutes go by in a blur for Finn, nurses keep coming in and out to get Quinn all situated. First they get her hooked to a monitor that would keep track of her contractions. Another nurse then comes in and puts an IV in her left hand.

"Okay, Quinn you're going to feel a little pinch," the nurse says as she gets ready to put the IV in Quinn' hand.

"Finn," Quinn says with a nervous edge in her voice.

"Just keep looking at me and you'll be just fine," Finn says trying to calm her down because he knows how much she hates needles.

"Ow," Quinn cries out, in spite of the fact that it's less painful then the contractions she's been having.

"All done," the nurse says as she tapes down the IV line on Quinn's hand.

"All done? I'm nowhere near done! I still have probably about a million hours of labor to go through yet!"

"Quinn, she meant she's all done putting the IV line in," Finn says, once again trying to calm her down. He has a feeling that's what he'll be doing for awhile.

It isn't long after the nurse leaves that Quinn has another contraction.

"I hate this!" Quinn screams during her contraction.

"I know, I know, babe," Finn says.

"Just keep breathing, Quinn," Mercedes says.

"Just keep squeezing my hand as hard as you can," Finn says, even though he swears if she squeezes his hand any harder he'll lose all the feeling in it.

"Sweetheart, it's almost over," Carole says looking at the monitor. "There you go, it's over," Carole says as Quinn lays back down in relief.

"Yeah, it's over until the next one comes and they're just going to keep getting worse and worse," Quinn says.

"That's kind of what's supposed to happen when you're in labor, I mean the contractions keep getting stronger and closer and closer together, until you know," Finn says.

"Finn, please just shut up! You don't know what I'm going through, just shut up!"

"I'm sorry, I was just-"

"You were what?" Quinn says interrupting Finn. "You just were trying to help? Well, guess what, unless you can keep my uterus from contracting, this is one thing you can't make all better!"

Mercedes is watching her best friend freak out, she wants to help her calm down, but has no idea how.

"Sweetheart, calm down, calm down," Carole says trying to comfort the scared girl.

"I hate this. I just want this to be over!"

"I know you do. You know I have been in labor before," Carole says smiling over at Finn. "I know it hurts like hell, but I promise the second you hold your daughter it's going to be all worth it."

"I hope so," Quinn says.

"I know so," Carole says, as she strokes Quinn's hair back, remembering how her husband, Christopher had done the same thing when she had been in labor with Finn.

Finn looks over at his Mom, he knows his Mom's right that he's the one that needs to be there for Quinn, but he's grateful that his Mom and Mercedes are here with him and Quinn because in spite of what his Mom said, he knows there's no way in hell he could've handled this on his own. So far he's surprisingly been able to stay calm, though he knows that it's not even close to being over, but he knows that somehow he and Quinn will get through this together.


	23. Labor of Love part 2

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, the last few weeks of the semester were absolutely crazy for me. Anyway, hope the chapter makes up for it taking me so long to update.**

"What do you think she'll look like?" Quinn asks.

"I think she'll have blond hair and green eyes just like her mother," Mercedes says.

"Finn, what do you think?" Quinn asks.

"I honestly don't care what she looks, I already know she'll be beautiful since you're her mother," Finn says smiling at Quinn. Even several hours into labor, he still thinks she looks gorgeous. "Just as long as she doesn't come out with a Mohawk," he jokes. His comment makes Quinn laugh, but he then suddenly feels Quinn squeeze his hand and by this point he doesn't even have to look over at the monitor to know she feels another contraction coming on.

"Ow! I can't do this! I hate this! This is all Puck's fault! I hate him!" Quinn screams.

"Just keep breathing, babe," Finn says, as Quinn squeezes his hand. "Yeah, that's it, just keep breathing and looking at me."

"Sweetheart, you're doing great," Carole says.

"Hey, Quinn, do you want me to go ahead and get you some more ice chips?" Mercedes asks.

"I don't care," Quinn says as she's sighs in relief as the contraction comes to an end.

It's four hours later and after that last contraction Finn seriously feels as if his left hand is going to fall off; he's never realized how strong of a grip she has. So far he's managed to keep himself together, but he doesn't know how much longer he can do this. Dr. Chin had just come in a couple of minutes before to check to on Quinn and according to her Quinn's only 5 centimeters dilated, which means at this rate it's probably going to be awhile. He knows he need to step outside for a few minutes just to pull himself together so he can stay strong for Quinn…and besides he really needs to pee so he figures now is a good time . "Hey Quinn, I kind of really got to pee," Finn whispers to her, hoping that Mercedes and his Mom don't hear him.

"And you're telling me this why?" Quinn asks. "It's not like you need my permission to go to the bathroom."

"Well, to go to the bathroom I kind of obviously need to leave the room, and well I kind of need to stretch my legs too, so if it's okay with you I'm going to get up and walk around for a few minutes."

"Finn, what do you mean you need to get up and stretch your legs? You promised you'd be right beside me the whole time."

"And I have been and I will be, but I just need a few minutes to myself…I promise I won't be gone long. I'll even try to be back before your next contraction. How far are they apart now? Like ten minutes?"

"Eight," Quinn corrects him.

"Okay, well I'll try to be back before your next one, okay? Besides, you got Mercedes and my Mom here with you and if you want I could probably get someone else to come in for a few minutes while I'm gone. Anyone in particular you want me to ask?"

"Yeah, Puck," Quinn says bitterly.

"Uh, why?" Finn asks. Puck's the last person he expected Quinn to say. Besides he doesn't really want Puck or any other guy for that matter to see Quinn like this, she isn't exactly hanging out all over the place, but she isn't exactly covered up either.

"I want him to see what he did to me! It's all his damn fault!"Quinn exclaims.

As much as Finn is still furious at Puck for getting Quinn pregnant, he knows Puck doesn't deserve to have to sit there and watch her suffer. When Finn had walked out of the choir room to go get his car the guilty look on Puck's said everything; Puck feels absolutely horrible that the whole reason Quinn got pregnant is because he thought it'd be hilarious to get the president of the Celibacy Club so drunk that she'd end up sleeping with him and he could then say he stole her virginity. "Quinn, I'm not going to do that to him," Finn says. "Now, I'll be back in just a few minutes."

"Okay," Quinn says smiling at him as he leans over and kisses her forehead.

"Finn," Carole stops him before he walks out the door, "Burt just texted me and he's on his way."

"Thanks," Finn says. _ Finally, hopefully I'll get to talk to Burt before I have to get back to Quinn_, he thinks to himself as he walks out the door.

GLEEGLEEGLEE

After quickly using the restroom, Finn walks into the waiting room and immediately his friends start throwing questions at him like "What's her name?" and "How's she doing?"

"Guys," Finn says, trying to speaking over all the questions everyone's throwing at him. "She hasn't even had the baby yet. In fact, it's probably going to be awhile since she's only about 5cm dilated right now."

"I so did not need to know that," Kurt says with a grossed out look on his face.

"Anyway, since it looks like it's going to be awhile yet, I understand if you guys want to head home and just come back sometime tomorrow. I just came out here for a few minutes to stretch my legs."

"Finn, we'll stay all night if we have to," Rachel says, speaking for the whole group.

"Uh, okay," Finn says as he walks over to the other side of the waiting room to talk to Mr. Schue.

"Hey Finn, how are you doing?" Will asks, as Finn sits down in the chair right beside him.

"Okay, I guess, stressed though; nervous too. One minute Quinn's doing fine and I feel like we're just having a regular conversation and then she suddenly feels a strong contraction coming on and starts freaking out and I'm trying to calm her down while at the same time trying not to freak out myself. I just needed to get away from it all for a few minutes or I knew I'd end up freaking out or something, which would just make things worse for Quinn. I mean, every time she just looks so miserable and helpless and I feel so helpless because I can't really do anything to help," Finn says, grateful to finally to be able to let out all of his emotions.

"Finn, I know it might seem like you're not doing anything to help Quinn, but I know that just you being there means everything to her," Will says.

"Mr. Schue, I owe you an apology," Finn says realizing that until now the last time they had really talked he had lashed out at him.

"For what?"

"For lashing out on you the other week about not being able to understand what I'm going through, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

"Finn, what you said though is true, I'm not a father or going to be one anytime soon…if ever."

"Mr. Schue, I never really knew my Dad, he died before I was even a year old so I don't remember him at all, so I never really had a father figure growing up. When Quinn told me she was pregnant I didn't know what to do. My first thought was I'm 16 how the hell can I be a father? Not only that, but since I didn't have a father I didn't even have someone to show me how to be one. I was so scared, but I knew I couldn't talk to my Mom about it; the puberty/sex talk was awkward enough and I knew that telling my Mom I was going to be a father at 16 would be even more awkward. So not knowing what else to do I came to you, bawling my eyes out like a baby and you told me everything was gonna be okay; you even took me out to eat. What I appreciated the most though was when I told you that Quinn was pregnant, you didn't judge me or tell me I was stupid for supposedly knocking up my girlfriend. Instead you kept reassuring me that everything was going to be okay and I know there is no way I could've gotten through all of this without you. You might not be my biological father, but you're the closest thing I've ever had to one, you showed me how to be a father. I just hope that I can be as a good of a father to my daughter as you were to me."

"Thanks Finn, that really means a lot to me," Will says.

"Hey, well, I should probably get back to Quinn, but thanks for being here and everything," Finn says as he gets up to leave.

"No problem, Finn," Will says trying to reassure the soon to be teenage father.

Finn is about to walk out of the waiting room when he hears someone say "Finn," so he turns around and sees Burt walking towards him.

"Hey, how are you hanging in there, son?" Burt says as he gives him a hug; not even realizing what he's just said.

"Okay, for now, at least. I just had to get away for a few minutes to clear my head; it was just getting too stressful in there."

"Your mom says you've been great back there with Quinn though."

"Yeah, well, I think my Mom was lying to you about that."

"Come on, Finn, we both know your mom sucks at lying," Burt says trying to reassure Finn.

"Yeah, true," Finn says laughing. "Well, I need to get back to Quinn."

"Okay, I'll be out here waiting with everyone else," Burt says.

"Thanks," Finn says as he walks out of the waiting room.

GLEEGLEE

"Where the hell have you been?" Quinn exclaims as Finn walks in the door of her hospital room.

"I'm sorry, I was talking to Mr. Schue and then Burt walked into the waiting room just as I was about to leave and I ended up talking to him for a few minutes."

"It's okay, we took good care of her for you," Mercedes says.

"Did you have any more contractions while I was gone?" Finn asks.

"Just one," Carole answers for Quinn. "But it looks as if she's about to have another one," she says looking at the monitor. Finn quickly runs over to Quinn's side and takes her hand.

"I hate this!" Quinn screams as another contraction begins. "Finn, I'm never having anymore kids. In fact, we're never having sex again so I don't have to worry about getting pregnant again."

Finn has heard that women often say things during labor that they don't really mean so he's going to assume that Quinn doesn't really mean they'll never have kids and definitely isn't serious about never having sex again._ She better not be serious about never having sex again 'cause I'm just finally not having to really think of the mailman anymore. _The look on his Mom's face reassures him and lets him know that it's better to just ignore what Quinn said.

"Babe, you're doing so great, just keep breathing," Finn says to Quinn, "just keep squeezing my hand. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere."

"Won't this ever end?" Quinn asks.

"Yeah, it's almost over," Mercedes says rubbing her back as a way to reassure her the pain is almost over for the time being.

"Finally," Quinn says sighing in relief as she lies back down now that her contraction is over.

"Sweetheart, are you sure you don't want an epidural?"

"No," Quinn exclaims emphatically.  
"Mom, she hates needles," Finn says defending her.

"Okay, okay," Carole says. "Sweetheart, in that case, really the best thing for you to do is to close your eyes and try to fall asleep."

"How the hell am I supposed to be able to sleep when I'm having contractions every eight minutes?" Quinn exclaims. She's been trying to keep herself together, but after having been in labor for almost six hours she's basically lost all control of her emotions.

"Quinn, just close your eyes and try to get some sleep, even if it's only for a few minutes," Finn says as he strokes back her hair, attempting to try to keep her calm.

"Even if you can't actually fall asleep and are only able to just rest between contractions, it really is the best thing for you to do," Carole says.

"Okay," Quinn says as she closes her eyes, mainly just because she is exhausted; she highly doubts that she'll actually fall asleep.

GLEEGLEE

It's six hours later; it's almost 3am and Quinn has been in labor now for almost twelve hours. Quinn's contractions are practically on top of each other now. Not only is Finn exhausted, but he isn't sure how much longer he can stand seeing Quinn in so much pain.

"All right, Quinn, you're at 10 cm; you're fully dilated, so we're going to start prepping you for delivery," Dr. Chin says as she gets up from examining Quinn.

"Ahh," Quinn says as she squeezes Finn's hand, he isn't sure if she's doing this because she's having another contraction or if she's scared because she realizes she's only minutes away from giving birth. _It's probably a combination of both_, Finn thinks to himself.

The next few minutes go by in a blur for Finn as he keeps trying to comfort Quinn, watching the nurses prep her for delivery and prepare for their daughter's arrival. _This is really happening, I'm about to become a father; I'm going to finally meet my daughter!_

Finn watches as two nurses help Quinn get into the birthing position, scarcely believing this is happening.

"All right, Quinn, on your next contraction, you're going to start pushing, okay?" Dr. Chin says.

"I don't want to do this! I can't do this! I-I'm scared!" Quinn cries out as she grabs a hold of Finn's hand.

"Babe, you can do this!-"

"No, I can't!" Quinn interrupts Finn.

"Yes, you can, Quinn. I'm right here beside, you can do this; I know you can!" Finn says kissing her on the forehead to reassure her.

"All right, Quinn, you're going to push on three; one, two, three" Dr. Chin says.

And on "three" Quinn pushes "Ahh!" she cries out. She has never felt such excruciating pain in her life.  
"Good, Quinn, that was great, again you're going to push on three," Dr. Chin says.

For the next several minutes Quinn continues to push, each time she feels an excruciating pain go through her entire body; as if her body is being ripped in half. With one hand she's holding onto Finn hand's; while holding onto Carole's with the other, while Mercedes is standing right above her and between contractions is wiping her forehead off with a cold wet washcloth.

After several pushes, Quinn feels like she's accomplishing absolutely nothing, like she'll be doing this forever. "I can't do this!"

"Yes, you can, babe, you're doing it," Finn says as he takes her hand and kisses it.

"I'm not doing anything; I think she's stuck!"

"No, you're definitely doing something," Finn says as he looks to see what exactly is going on down there.

"I want my Mom!" Quinn cries.

"Sweetheart, I know," Carole says in a motherly way trying to comfort her.

"Quinn, you're more than halfway and you're doing so great; but you need to keep pushing okay, sweetheart?" Dr. Chin says.

Quinn continues pushing and a couple of pushes later, Dr. Chin says, "She's crowning."

"I can see her head; she's got blond hair, Quinn; just like you," Finn says as he gets a first glimpse of his daughter's head.

"I can't do this! I'm too tired! Please!"

"Quinn, you're almost there; you're so close! You can do this!" Mercedes says as she once again wipes off Quinn's forehead with the washcloth.

"Quinn, her shoulders are almost out; I just need three more pushes; that's it," Dr. Chin says.

"Babe, it's almost over, you can do this!" Finn says.

Three pushes later, Quinn hears the crying and she knows that it's over; that it's her daughter she hears crying.

"Dad, you want to cut the cord?" Dr. Chin asks Finn.

"Uh, yeah," Finn says. As Finn cuts the cord, he gets his first full glimpse of his daughter. "Quinn, she's beautiful; absolutely beautiful," Finn's voice cracks as he chokes back a few tears.

A nurse then takes Libby and quickly cleans her off before giving her to Quinn. Finn knows from the smile on Quinn's face what people mean now whenever they talk about a "mother's glow," because Quinn's absolutely glowing as she holds her daughter for the first time.

"Finn, you're right; she's beautiful," Quinn says.

"She's gorgeous; then again I guess I'm a little bias since she is my first grandchild," Carole says.

"She looks like her Mama that's for sure," Mercedes says.

"Hey, Libby, I'm your Mommy," Quinn says.

"And I'm your Daddy," Finn adds.

"Libby, is that what you guys decided to name her?" Carole asks.

"Yeah, Carole, meet your granddaughter, Elizabeth Marie Fabray-Hudson," Quinn says.

"Finn, do you want to hold her?" Quinn asks.

"Uh- yeah, I mean, I guess," Finn says nervously.

"Finn, there's no reason to be nervous," Quinn says as she carefully hands their daughter to him. Finn had admitted to her a couple of weeks before that he'd never actually held a baby before. Although she had been surprised when he first told her this it did make sense since Finn was an only child and had never been particularly close with any of his cousins. As Quinn sits there watching Finn hold their daughter she can already tell that he's a natural; that he's going be a great father.

As Finn stands there, holding his daughter, all of his fears about raising and being a father to a baby that isn't biologically his fade away. "Hey, Libby, Daddy loves you," Finn says, unable to stop a few tears from falling from his eyes. She is his daughter and always be no matter what.


	24. Proud Parents

**A/N: Sorry, I know this chapter is way, way, overdue. I had been focusing on my other story, Paralyzed & then the end of the semester was crazy busy for me. Anyway, it's summer now, so I'll able to update much more frequently. I only have two or three chapters left and hope to have this all wrapped up in the next few weeks! **

Several minutes later, Quinn sits in her hospital bed holding baby Libby, Finn knows he should probably go and let everyone still out in the waiting room know that Quinn had given birth. He knows that the majority of his friends had gone home around 11pm and said they'd be back in the morning, but he knows Mr. Schue, Burt, Kurt, Rachel, and Puck had all stayed and are waiting for him out in the waiting room.

"Hey Quinn, I should probably go out and let everyone know you had the baby," Finn says, smiling down at her holding their daughter. "Mom, you didn't text Burt and tell him the name already did you?"

"No, sweetheart, I figured you and Quinn would want to do that yourselves."

"So Quinn, is it okay if I go out and tell them? Besides I'm sure they'll want to come back here and see you and Libby before they head back home and considering its 3:45am I don't think it's fair to keep them waiting much longer."

"Finn, the lactation nurse will probably here soon though to teach me to how breastfeed and I obviously don't want anyone back here then. Besides, I'm really tired and don't really feel like seeing people right now. Can't they all just come back in the morning?"

"Yeah, I'll let them know to wait to come back after you've gotten some sleep. I'll got out talk to them now; don't worry I'll be right back though," Finn says.

"I'll walk out with you; it's really late so I should probably get a ride home with someone," Mercedes says.

"Mercedes, thank you so much for being here and everything, I couldn't have done this without you," Quinn says.

"Excuse me?" Finn says teasing her. "What about me?"

"Finn, I couldn't have done it with you either," Quinn says.

"Babe, I was just teasing you," Finn says, realizing that now probably isn't the best time to be teasing her.

"Seriously, though, Finn, I couldn't have done this without you," Quinn says as a few tears fall from her eyes.

"Shh, don't cry," Finn says, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's just…" Quinn says feeling suddenly really overwhelmed with everything.

"It's okay," Finn says kissing her forehead; he can't help but smile at the sight of his daughter in Quinn's arms. "Mercedes, you ready, then?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm ready whenever you are."

"Quinn, I'll be back in just a few minutes, I promise," he says.

"Okay," Quinn says. "Mercedes, thanks again for being here."

"No problem, girl, that's what best friends are for," Mercedes says. "Anyway, I'll be back sometime in the morning with everyone else."

"Okay," Quinn says, as Finn and Mercedes walk out of her room. "Carole, you're not leaving too are you?" she asks, not wanting to be alone.

"No, sweetheart, I'll wait here with you until Finn comes back," Carole says.

"Thanks," Quinn says quietly. "Carole, would like to hold her?"

"Of course," Carole says as Quinn places Libby in her arms. "Quinn, she is absolutely beautiful."

"Thanks," Quinn says.

"Sweetheart, I can tell you're tired, why you don't go ahead and close your eyes for a few minutes; I'll take care of Libby for you," Carole says.

"Thanks, Carole," Quinn says as she closes her eyes.

GLEEGLEEGLEE

The second Finn and Mercedes walk out into the waiting room, everyone's heads turn and look at them.

"Finally!" Puck says sighing in relief.

"Noah, that's rude!" Rachel says, nudging him with her elbow.

"Hey Finn, how are you doing?" Burt asks.

"Good; tired, but great over all, because she's here…my daughter's here and she's absolutely beautiful!" Finn says, unable to hide the excitement from his voice.

"What's her name?" Kurt asks.

"Elizabeth Marie Fabray-Hudson, but Quinn wants her to go by Libby" Finn says.

"So I'm guessing everything went okay then?" Burt asks.

"Yeah, Quinn was amazing; both she and Libby are doing great." Finn says.

"Can we see them then?" Rachel asks.

"Actually, it would probably be better if you guys come back in the morning since it's so late," Finn says. "Besides Quinn's really tired and a nurse is coming in soon to teach her how to breastfeed."

"Um, that was way too much information," Kurt says.

"Sorry," Finn says, realizing he's going to have to censor himself for the next few months; although he's comfortable talking about Quinn breastfeeding and stuff he realizes that's information that no one wants to hear about or that Quinn would feel comfortable with him sharing. "Anyway, like I said it would be better to come back and see them tomorrow; besides tomorrow's Saturday so you guys don't even have to skip school" he says.

"Finn, that's fine," Burt says. "Tell Quinn congratulations for us."

"I will."

"Glad to here that everyone is doing well and that everything went okay," Will says.

"Thanks for being here and everything, Mr. Schue," Finn says.

"You bet, Finn; I'll probably stop by tomorrow if that's okay."

"Yeah, Mr. Schue, that'd be fine; I'm sure Quinn would love to see you and you have to see Libby, she's just…she's just so amazing," Finn says in a way only a proud new father could.

"I'm sure she is," Will says. "Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"See you, Mr. Schue," Finn says.

"Mercedes, do you need a ride home?" Kurt asks.

"Um, yeah," she answers.

"Dad, can we drop Mercedes off on our way home?"Kurt asks.

"Yeah, that's fine," Burt says.

"So, um, am I like free to go for the night?"Puck asks Finn, not really knowing what to say as the rest of the group is starting to leave. "I don't have like sign any papers or anything?"

"Yeah, I think your fine for tonight at least. I'm sure it'll be okay if you wait and sign the birth certificate in the morning," Finn says. "Besides, Quinn's doctor is well aware of our situation."

"Okay, well I guess then we're good to go," Puck says grateful to finally be able to leave, in his opinion he can't get far enough away from the hospital because he'd just spent the last 12 hours feeling guilty for getting Quinn pregnant. "Rach, let's go."

"Noah, just minute," Rachel says. "Since tomorrow's Saturday we'll be sure to be here first thing in the morning," Rachel says to Finn.

"Uh, actually, I wouldn't come before like noon 'cause like I said Quinn's really tired and she was in labor for twelve hours so she deserves her rest."

"Okay, we'll be here right around noon then," Rachel says.

"Berry, come on, let's go" Puck says, he's tired and he just wants go home and get away from the hospital, away from the whole situation.

"Thanks guys for sticking around," Finn says.

"No problem," Rachel says. "Anyway, I'm sure you'd like to get back to Quinn and we need to get going; we'll see you tomorrow though."

"Yeah, we'll, uh, see you tomorrow," Puck says.

"All right, see you guys," Finn as he walks out of the waiting room to head back to Quinn's room.

GLEEGLEEGLEE

As Finn opens the door and walks into Quinn's hospital room, Quinn's sitting up in her bed breastfeeding. "Quinn, I'm sorry," Finn says slightly embarrassed as he quickly diverts his eyes away from Quinn breasts.

"Finn," Quinn says laughing, "its okay, I mean it's not like you haven't seen them before. Besides, you just watched me give birth; watching me breastfeed is a lot less revealing than that."

"I know, I just didn't want to embarrass you or make you think I was staring at you're boobs," Finn says.

"You're so sweet," Quinn says. "You know you're going to have to get used to seeing me do this for the next few months."

"Yeah, I know," Finn says. "That, uh, doesn't hurt you does it?" he asks with obvious concern in his voice.

"I wouldn't say that it hurts, it's just that my breasts are really tender and swollen right now" Quinn says.

"Oh, is there like anything I can do to help you feel better or anything?" Finn asks hating the idea that by her feeding their daughter it was causing her to be in even more pain after having just given birth.

"Finn, I don't think there's really anything you can do to help with this," Quinn says. "But don't worry; I'm fine; the lactation nurse said it's perfectly normal for my breasts to be tender and swollen; I'm basically sore pretty much everywhere anyway, but it's nothing compared to being in labor for twelve hours and then having to give birth."

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Quinn says trying to reassure him.

"Finn, she's fine; it's normal to be sore after giving birth," Carole says.

"Okay," Finn says.

"'So did you go out and talk to everyone?" Quinn asks.

"Yeah, they were all glad to hear that everything went good and that Libby's healthy and everything. Although they would've all liked to see you guys before they left they understand that you're tired and they'll be back tomorrow. I told Rachel though to make sure that she and Puck didn't come before noon, otherwise I knew that knowing Rachel they'd be here as soon as visiting hours start," Finn laughs.

"Thank you," Quinn says.

"No problem, babe."

"I think she's finished eating," Quinn says.

"Remember you need to burp her now," Carole says as she hands her a burping cloth.

"Yeah, I know," Quinn says as she places the burping cloth on her right shoulder and then starts gently tapping Libby on her back. "But after I'm done burping her I am definitely going to sleep."

"I can't blame you, sweetheart, I'm exhausted and I'm not the one who just gave birth," Carole says.

"Aww, Carole, I'm sorry, I hope you didn't feel like you had to stay this whole time; you're welcome to head on home now," Quinn says feeling bad for keeping her at the hospital so late.

"Sweetheart, it's fine; you guys wanted me to be here and I wanted to be here; believe me I wouldn't have missed this for anything," Carole says as she looks down at her granddaughter.

"Yeah, Mom thanks for being here and everything," Finn says. "I think Quinn and I got from here though, so you might as well head home for the night."

"All right, well, I'll see you guys in the morning then. Burt and Kurt will probably come in with me if that's okay with you guys," Carole as she grabs her purse and gets ready to leave.

"Yeah, that's fine," Quinn says. "Just call or text us to give us a heads up before you come so that I can try and look at least a little more presentable."

"All right, I will."

"See you, Mom, or should I say, Grandma," Finn says laughing.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to get used to be calling Grandma. Anyway, 'night, guys," Carole says as she heads towards the door.

As Carole walks out of Quinn's hospital room, she glances back at the new family; her granddaughter is less than two hours old and already being a parent seems to come naturally to both Finn and Quinn. Yeah, they're young, but after what she'd seen today she had no doubt that Finn and Quinn would be great parents.


	25. A Family

**A/N: Considering that I haven't updated in over 6 months, you all probably thought I'd abandoned this fic, but I didn't! Anyway, I once again apologize for the delay. Anyway,I worked really, really hard on this chapter for you so I hope it was worth the wait. There's only going to be two or three more chapters so I hope to finish writing it here soon. **

Late the next morning, Carole, Burt, and Kurt arrive back at the hospital and walk into Quinn's room.

"Congratulations, guys" Kurt says as he walks over to Quinn and gives her hug.

"Thanks, Kurt" Quinn says.

"Hey, sweetheart, how are you doing this morning?" Carole asks.

"Pretty good, definitely sore, but otherwise good. Finn helped me rinse off in the shower earlier and that definitely helped," Quinn says.

"Yeah, I'm sure that felt good; you're still going to be sore for a few days though," Carole says.

"Yeah, that's what my doctor said too," Quinn says. "Well, since I know you guys aren't really here to see me, but Libby-"

"Hey, that's not true," Kurt interrupts. "We're here to see both of you."

"Excuse me, I'm here too," Finn says laughing.

"We're here to see all of you guys, you know that," Burt says, he's pretty Finn had been joking but he wants to reassure him that there for him too.

"Anyway, I'll go ahead and have the nurse bring her in so you guys can see her," Quinn says as she presses the button on the remote on her bed.

A few minutes later, Quinn's nurse walks into her room. "Did you need something?" Sarah, her nurse for day, asks her.

"If you could bring my daughter over for me that would be great," Quinn says smiling.

"Of course," Sarah says.

A few minutes later, Sarah walks back into the room carrying Libby, who's wrapped up in a little pink blanket, and hands her to Quinn. "Thanks," Quinn says as Sarah walks back out of her hospital room. "Burt, Kurt, I'd like you to meet, Libby; my daughter," Finn says unable to keep himself from smiling as he looks down at Quinn holding Libby.

"Quinn, she's absolutely beautiful," Burt says.

"And she's got blonde hair just like you, Quinn," Kurt says.

"Hey, babe, can I hold her for a minute?" Finn asks.

"Uh…"Quinn says, she knows that Finn loves holding their daughter, but feels since he's held several times already that Burt and Kurt should get to hold her first.

"I'll let Burt and Kurt hold her in just a minute," Finn says as Quinn hands Libby to him. "Libby, you've already met your Grandma Carole, but I still need to introduce you to the rest of the family. This is your Grandpa Burt and Uncle Kurt," he says.

"Wait, what do you mean by Uncle Kurt?" Kurt asks.

"I know you guys aren't technically Libby's grandpa and uncle," Finn says. "But Quinn and I talked about it earlier this morning and we both feel that over the last few months you both have sort of become a part of our family; and I know my Mom feels that way too," he says as he looks over at his Mom. "So, if it's alright with you guys, Quinn and I would love for you to be Libby's grandfather and uncle."

"Are you guys sure about this?" Burt asks.

"Absolutely," Quinn says as Finn shakes his "yes."

"Well then of course, I'd love to be her grandfather," Burt says. "Although, it might take me a little while to get used to being called 'grandpa'; but once I get used to it I know I'll love it."

"Would you guys like to hold her?" Finn asks.  
"I would love to," Burt says. Finn then carefully hands Libby to Burt. "Hey, Libby; hey sweetheart, hey, I'm your Grandpa Burt," he says.

"You do know what this means now, right?" Kurt asks. "I mean, now that I'm officially her Uncle Kurt."

"What?" Quinn asks.

"Your daughter will be the best dressed baby in Lima," Kurt says.

"I could've told you that after the baby shower," Finn says laughing. "Between you and Mercedes; I think she has every baby outfit in existence."

"Finn," Quinn exclaims.

"What I'm just being honest!"

"Like I said my niece will be most stylish baby Lima has ever seen," Kurt says smiling.

"Kurt, would you like to hold her?" Burt asks.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Kurt says hesitantly. "It's just I've never actually held a baby before."

"That's okay; I actually hadn't either, but it's not that big of a deal, just be sure to support her head" Finn says.

"You'll be fine," Burt says as he carefully hands Libby to Kurt.

"She's so little," Kurt says, as he looks down at her little fingers.

"Yeah, she is," Finn says.

"Hey Libby, I'm your Uncle Kurt," Kurt says. "You look just like your Mommy-" he's interrupted by Libby's loud cry. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry; what did I do wrong?" he says trying not to panic.

"It's okay, I'll take her from you," Finn says, as Kurt gladly hands Libby to him.

"I'm so sorry, like said I don't what I did to make her start crying."

"Son, I'm sure you didn't do anything wrong; she's a baby; babies cry" Burt says trying to make Kurt feel better.

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay; Daddy's here, it's alright," Finn says as he sits down in the chair beside Quinn's hospital bed.

"Finn, do you want me to take her?" Quinn asks.

"No, it's okay, I've got her," Finn says. "Hey Libby, why are you crying? Daddy's gotcha you; you're okay," he says as she immediately stops; less than two minutes later she's sound asleep in his arms.

"How did you do that?"Kurt asks.

"Uh, I don't know; I didn't really do anything," Finn says.

"Being a father just comes naturally to him I think," Quinn says. "She's less than a day old and it's already obvious that she's a daddy's girl," she says, unable to stop herself from smiling as she looks over at Finn holding their daughter.

"Yeah, she is," Burt says.

"Uh, Mom, Burt," Finn says nervously. "Quinn and I have an announcement to make. Actually, Burt's known about this for a few weeks, but um, several weeks ago I asked Quinn to marry me and she said 'yes.'"

"Wait, what?" Carole exclaims. She's known practically from the moment Quinn first moved in with them that she would end up marrying Finn; but she definitely did not expect this to happen so soon.

"You guys are engaged?"Kurt asks.

Finn can tell from the shocked look on his Mom's face that not only is she shocked by this, but it appears that is not exactly thrilled to hear this either.

"Finn, look, you know I support your decision to raise Libby together one hundred percent ; I mean I'm letting you guys live in my house; but you're sixteen years old, don't you think that's a little young to get married? I mean neither of you has a job-"

"Carole, wait give them a chance to explain," Burt says.

"Mom, we're not getting married now; we're not getting married until after we graduate."

"Carole, don't worry, both Finn and I agree that shouldn't get married until after we're done with high school," Quinn says.

"Mom, I proposed to Quinn because I wanted her to know that love her so much and plan on spending the rest of my life with her," Finn says. "So, Mom, please, tell me you're okay with this?"

"Well, you about gave me a heart attack, making me thinking you guys were going to get married at sixteen, but now that I know you guys are going to wait until after you guys graduate; yes, of course I'm okay with it," Carole says.

"Okay, good," Finn says, sighing internally with relief. "Mom, I know Quinn and I aren't married yet but I still feel like we're our own little family. I mean, we're raising Libby together; so that makes us a family right?"

"Yeah, the three of you are your own family; you guys will be the ones responsible for raising Libby. But you also will be living in my house until you graduate from high school, which means you and Quinn still have to live under my rules" Carole says. "The same rules as far your curfew on school nights and keeping up with all of your homework still apply. And let me tell you, all of those things are going to be a lot harder to do now that you have to take of Libby; the last thing I want to do is discourage you guys, but I also want you to know it's not going to be easy."

"Yeah, we know," Finn says.

"But," Carole continues. "If you guys ever need advice or help with anything, I'm more than willing to help you guys."

"The same goes for me," Burt says, speaking up. "I'm just a few minutes away, so don't ever hesitate to call if you need anything.

"Thanks," Quinn says.

"Yeah, thank you, all of you guys," Finn says.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," Carole says smiling. She knows that Quinn and Finn are very young, but she also knows that they'll be great parents; and of course her and Burt will be there for them whenever they need advice or help wit That's a what family does; they'll always love you and be there to support you no matter what.


	26. Author's note

To my faithful and patient readers,

I can't even begin to apologize for it having been almost a whole year since I last updated. I'm sure most of you have probably given up hoping I'd ever finish it. To be honest, I kind of forgot about it for a while. Rest assured though, I'm currently working on the next chapter which will be the second to last one and hope to have that up within the next week. Again I apologize for having abandoned this fic for so long. Thank you for being so patient,

Hannah


	27. The Best Thing For Her?

**After waiting almost a whole year, I've finally updated this fic! I cannot even begin to apologize enough for making you guys wait so long! To my faithful readers this is dedicated to all of you but especially to Allie, thank you all though for being so, so patient! I hope this chapter was worth the wait. **

Puck stands outside Quinn's hospital room trying to prepare himself for this. The truth is he'd honestly rather be anywhere rather than here. "Come on, Rachel, do we really have to do this?" Puck asks her for about the millionth time.

"Noah, yes, they're our friends. Besides, you have to sign the birth certificate, so you don't have a choice. And don't you have to sign some sort of paper that gives the parental rights over to Finn?" Rachel says.

"I know but-" Puck says.

"Noah, it's okay; you're going to be fine," Rachel says interrupting him.

He reluctantly follows Rachel, who carries in a little gift bag with a cute outfit for Libby in it, into Quinn's hospital room. Quinn's sitting in her hospital bed holding Libby while Finn sits in the chair right beside her.

"Hey, guys," Quinn says, not able to keep from smiling as Rachel and Puck walk into the little room; all the anger and bitterness towards Puck while she was in labor appears to be long forgotten.

"How are you guys doing?" Rachel says.

"Overall, I'm doing pretty good, although I'm still really sore, but my doctor told me that's to be expected," Quinn says.

"I hope we're not too early," Puck says, trying not to appear uncomfortable, but is purposefully trying not to look over at Quinn holding Libby but he can't stop himself from glancing over at her for a second. "I tried to get Rachel to wait until later this afternoon, but as you can see I wasn't very successful. "

"Sorry, I just couldn't wait any longer to come see you guys," Rachel says.

"No, you guys are fine," Finn says, attempting to try to make Puck feel more at ease because he can tell that his best friend is extremely uncomfortable and would rather be anymore but here. "My Mom, Burt and Kurt were already here anyway."

By now Rachel has made her way across the room and is standing right beside Quinn. "Oh my gosh, guys; she's beautiful; Quinn she looks just like you," she says as she gets her first full look of Libby. "Although Noah, she definitely has your nose," she says without thinking, words she instantly regrets saying after seeing the look on Puck's face.

"Uh, yeah," Puck says, trying to hide his emotions but it's obvious that Rachel's comment stung.

"Anyway, here these are for you guys," Rachel says trying to get rid of the awkwardness that had developed by reaching over to give Quinn a hug; at least attempting to, since she's holding Libby it's more of an awkward side hug.

"Oh you guys, you didn't need to get me anything," Quinn says. "Hey, babe, can you take Libby for a second?" she asks Finn.

"Sure," Finn says as Quinn hands Libby over to him.

"Well, technically, this gift isn't for you; it's for Libby."

"But still, you guys didn't have to get her anything, but thank you."

"I know we didn't have to, but we wanted to," Rachel says.

"Oh my gosh, guys, this is so adorable," Quinn says, as she opens the gift bag to find a little pink outfit for Libby that has a bright yellow star on the front of it.

"You know how much I love stars, and when I saw this outfit I figured it was perfect for your daughter, who I know will be a future star of New Directions someday," Rachel says; which makes them all laugh.

"Thank you guys, so much," Quinn says, "you guys seriously didn't need to get her anything else."

"Yeah, thanks, guys," Finn says.

For the next twenty minutes Puck and Rachel, or more accurately, Rachel talks with Finn and Quinn and Puck just stands there trying not to look at Libby. _She's not my daughter; she's Finn and Quinn's daughter. You did the right thing by agreeing to having Finn be her father; you're not father material," _he keeps telling himself over and over again.

"Hey Rachel, would you like to hold her?" Quinn asks, interrupting Puck's thoughts.

"I would love to," Rachel says as she takes a seat in the empty chair beside Quinn's bed.

"Just be careful with her," Finn says as he hands Libby over to Rachel. As he hands Libby to her, it's obvious to Rachel just how much he loves his daughter; he's just so cautious and gentle.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful," Rachel says. As Rachel sits there holding Quinn, Puck can't help but look over at her and smile. _She looks good with a baby; she looks real good with a baby. She'll make a great mom someday... don't even go there" _he tells himself.

A few minutes later though, as Rachel sits there holding her, Libby starts crying.

"Oh no, did I do something wrong?" Rachel asks, worrying that she somehow might've hurt the baby.

"No, she's fine, she's probably just hungry," Quinn says, not quite sure what to do, she doesn't want to make their friends leave but she definitely isn't comfortable with the idea of breastfeeding in front of Puck and Rachel.

"Do you need us to leave?" Puck asks, hoping that maybe this might cut their visit short; that he can just sign the damn birth certificate and then can get the hell out of there.

"No, let me see if I can get her to stop crying here; hold off Quinn having to feed her right now," Finn says as Rachel hands Libby back to him. "Hey sweetheart, I know you're hungry, but Mommy and Daddy have some friends here so you're going to wait a little bit longer to eat; besides Mommy just fed you like an hour ago. And just like that almost immediately, Libby stops crying.

"Fatherhood seems to come to you naturally," Puck says with a slight edge in his voice.

"Yeah, I mean, I was so, so nervous to hold her the first time, just ask Quinn," he says half-laughing. "She's so little; I was afraid that I might break her or something."

"But I told him he had nothing to worry about, that he'd be fine," Quinn says.

"And she was right of course; she always is" Finn says, smiling. "The second they handed her to me; I- I didn't think it was possible to love someone so much, I mean yeah, I obviously love Quinn but this is a different kind of love if you know what I mean. Anyway, yeah, I was so nervous, but as soon they handed her to me it was like all of a sudden I knew what to do; it was like she knew that I was her dad. This morning I even changed her diaper, which was definitely gross, but not as gross as I thought it'd be," he says, as they all laugh with him.

"Puck, would you like to hold her?" Finn asks.

"Uh, that's okay; she'll probably just start crying again," Puck answers quickly. The truth is though, Puck wants to her more than anything right now, but he's afraid; afraid that if he holds her that he won't be able to just walk away and have nothing to do with her life.

"Are you sure? I got her to calm down, so she should be okay if you want to hold her for a few minutes," Finn says.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Puck says. _Don't even think about it; she's not yours. This is what you wanted; it's best for you, what's best for her. You're not ready to be a father, but Finn obviously is. Besides you'd just end up screwing up her life anyway. _"Hey, well, we should probably get going, because I'm sure everyone else from Glee Club will be here soon and Quinn probably wants to feed her before everyone comes, so we should probably get going. I need to sign her birth certificate or something, though, first right?"

"Yeah, you do, but you guys don't need to leave yet," Finn says. "I mean, I got Libby to stop crying, so she should be fine for a couple of more hours.

"Yeah, you can stay until everyone else gets here if you want," Quinn says.

"Uh that's okay, Rachel and I both have things to today," Puck says.

"We do?" Rachel asks, she can tell that Noah just wants to get out of there but she wants him to face reality, instead of once again trying to run away from it.

" Yeah, didn't you say you wanted to spend the afternoon working on stuff for Regionals with me. Besides there's no way everyone from Glee club can fit in this room all at the same time," Puck says.

"Oh yeah, that's right," Rachel says, realizing it's not worth trying to force Noah to stay longer.

"Well, I'll go ahead then and go out to the nurse's station and have one of them come back with the papers," Finns says.

A few minutes later, one of the nurse's brings in Libby 's birth certificate for Puck to sign. While Rachel and Quinn keep talking, Finn walks over with Libby still in his arms to Puck where he's standing just staring at the birth certificate on the table. Without even thinking Puck picks up the pen and signs the birth certificate. Underneath the birth certificate though, there's another paper for Puck to sign, which gives all of his legal rights of being Libby's father over to Finn.

"Are you okay?" Finn asks Puck, sensing he's a little hesitant about signing the paper.

"Yeah, I'm fine; she's never been my daughter really; she's always been yours. Besides, we both know that this is the best thing for her," he says as he signs the other paper.

"Well, I hope you know, that you're welcome to see her anytime you want. And if you ever do decide you do want to be apart of her life, both Quinn and I would be more than okay with that. I mean, like I told you before, there's no reason why Libby can't have three parents, a mom and two dads.

"Thanks, but like I've told you before, I'll let you and Quinn do the parenting." Puck says. "Come on, Rachel, let's go," he says as he makes his way over back to the other side of the room.

"Okay," Rachel says, she can tell that Noah is now starting to struggle with his emotions and wants to get out of there now.

"Thanks again for stopping by and for the adorable outfit," Quinn says as Rachel reaches over to give her a hug goodbye.

"You're welcome, I just can't wait to see her in it," Rachel says.

"I'll make sure that it's one of the first ones she wears," Quinn says.

"Yeah, thanks; we should be able to come home tomorrow afternoon, so if you guys are around, feel free to stop by," Finn says.

"Okay, thanks," Rachel says, as she takes Puck hand as they head towards the door.

"See you guys," Puck says, as he and Rachel walk out the door.

GLEEGLEEGLEEE

As Puck and Rachel leave Quinn's hospital room there's an awkward silence between them; neither of them know what to say. "Are you okay, Noah?" Rachel asks him, finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Because I saw the way you looked at her; how you wanted to hold her, but you just couldn't let yourself because you were afraid; afraid that if you held her-"

"Rach, I'm fine, please just stop," he says, interrupting her.

"Look, I'm sorry if me saying that she has your nose made you upset."

"I'm fine; she's Finn's daughter not mine; she's always been his daughter, and signing that damn paper that gave Finn the rights as her father made her legally his. Signing those papers was the best thing I could do for her; they asked me if I wanted to be involved, but I said no because I know that's the best thing for her. Besides I always end up screwing everyone's lives up; I mean I screwed Quinn and Finn's lives by getting Quinn pregnant; I'd just end up screwing Libby's life too," as he walks out of the hospital doors and out into the parking lot as Rachel struggles to keep up with him; she can tell he's upset and is once again trying to hide his emotions and is trying to push her and everyone else away.

"Noah, that's not true; you're not a screw up, yeah you've made some mistakes; but everyone does. Mistakes always have consequences, but we all learn from our mistakes. Besides, you're not the same person you were the night you got Quinn drunk in order for her to have sex with you," Rachel says, trying to comfort him.

"Please just drop this okay?" he says, fighting back tears, but Rachel notices a few tears fall from his eyes which he quickly brushes away. _Damn it, why can't I keep it together? _

"Noah, it's okay to cry; to admit you love her;" Rachel says as she kisses him before he opens the passenger door of his truck for her.

"Berry, I'm fine; now can we please drop it?" he says as he jumps in his truck and pulls out of the parking lot.

**Again, thank you all for being such faithful readers and for being so patient. Only one chapter and the epilogue left!**


End file.
